


By your Side

by Amethystfairy1



Series: Amethyst's ABO Universe {With Friends!}! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Haiba Alisa, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Families, Fluff and Angst, I couldn't resist, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Bond, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protectiveness, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, So sue me, Some Humor, TOO MANY IMPLIED RELATIONSHIPS, Training Camp, like way too many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 67,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: Yaku was a confident Omega. Others thought so, at least. Internalizing his own insecurities and putting up a harsh facade of a strict upperclassman, he manages to hang onto his starter position on his high school team as he heads into his 3rd and final year. When a too tall to function alpha joins the team, he finds himself harboring a crush on his kouhai. However, he writes it off as a reaction to the silver haired boys good looks. Besides, what would a pureblooded lion want with a plain, flat, aggressive omega like him? It wasn't as though he were anything close to a proper omega. With a perfect, tall, ridiculously oblivious alpha like Haiba Lev, he didn't even stand a chance. *NOW COMPLETED*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because LevYaku is my OTP and I have written nothing for it and there is far to little fanfiction for it. So here’s my contribution to this ships fandom, help me make it sail!  
> ***  
> Omegaverse featuring Alpha!Lev and Omega!Yaku. Lots of awkwardness from both sides over courtships, protectiveness, and mating bonds and such. Much fluff! Angst to come in later chapters though with a nice smattering of angst all throughout the story. Is outweighed by massive amounts of fluff though. Hope you enjoy!

Yaku was a confident omega.

From the outside, at least. 

It was not that he was ashamed with the fact that he was an omega, of course not. Being an omega was nothing to be ashamed of. He only felt as though he’d be much more comfortable in his own skin if he’d presented as a beta. Maybe even being an alpha would be easier. Growing up, everyone had assumed that Yaku would present as a beta. With two beta parents, an older beta brother and older beta sister, it was to be expected.

Naturally, when Yaku went into his first heat in his final year of middle school, it was quite the shock to his family and friends alike.

Other then the fact that Yaku had, admittedly, started caring about his appearance and the way he dressed a bit more then before, nothing much had changed in his mannerisms or otherwise. 

But Yaku was confident to all of his classmates and teammates, a calm, collected, proud omega who would easily find a mate when the time was right, and when the time was of his choosing. 

Of course, Yaku didn’t exactly have anyone to tell about how he felt like the most pathetic excuse for an omega in the entire school.

He didn’t understand how he could possibly be found attractive in any sense of the word. The fact that he wasn’t going to roll over and take commands was something he viewed more as a curse then a strength, but he wasn’t going to be able to just change himself so easily. It was the way he reacted to adversity, there was no time for him to think, so he just got angry and lashed out. Many people viewed this as self confidence, that Yaku wasn’t going to let himself be pushed around. The latter part was true, but it was only a quick trigger reaction, nothing that Yaku thought out and actually meant to do.

Yes, Yaku was fine with who he was, but if he had the chance to change his secondary gender, he would in a heartbeat. 

To be totally honestly, these feelings, while present all throughout highschool (and during that awkward period of crushing on Kuroo that Yaku had deemed ridiculous and short lived in hindsight) the insecurities had never really hit home all this hard until he met that silver haired first year with the brilliant smile and a pair of emerald green eyes that looked positively feral when he was concentrated on the ball.

Because how could someone as _perfect_ as Haiba Lev ever think a short, flat, plain looking, violent, blunt, easily angered, omega was _attractive_?

Yaku scowled at the mere thought of it, even here in the gym, taking a water break while watching Lev practice spikes, it irked him.

Irked was, perhaps, not the right word, more like humiliated him.

Lev _was_ perfect.

Purebred half russian lion blooded alpha, tall, handsome, and with a scent that Yaku had personally witnessed several more fragile omega’s swoon over.

Yaku was stronger then to let something like Lev’s scent mess with him, even though he had to admit that out of all the alphas Lev was rather unique with his scent. It was a forest filled with fresh snow. Like pine trees and crisp, clean, untainted air. 

_Damn it, Morisuke, you’re staring at him again._

The libero smacked himself lightly in the forehead with his bottle.

What business did he have, harboring a crush on his kouhai anyway? He should count himself lucky to be viewed as a personal friend of such a respected alpha.

Even though with all of that perfection and respect going for him, Lev was still about as sharp minded as a brick.

Oblivious to a point where Yaku was quite sure that several omegas could be openly flirting with him at the same time and the message still wouldn’t have gotten across.

He’d had the personal pleasure of attempting to correct Lev’s miserable receiving form ever since the towering alpha had joined the team. Yaku appreciated how Lev didn’t think it was below him to learn from an omega. That was something else that Yaku had encountered many times before, an alpha refusing to learn anything from Yaku, or accept that Yaku could handle himself on the volleyball court. The auburn haired high schooler had more then once had to give up on a new recruit simply because they refused to retain anything that Yaku would try to teach them.  
Kuroo would then proceed to kick these narrow minded, shallow players off of the team, but that was beside the point.

This training had forced Lev and Yaku to spend many evenings in the gym together.

Yaku was sure that if, by some miracle, Lev was interested in him, he would have taken one of these countless opportunities to propose courtship.

But he hadn’t.

Which meant he wasn’t interested and Yaku seriously needed to get back to practice.

Still, the auburn haired libero found himself looking up as the alpha he so admired slammed another spike to the ground.

“I got it, Kenma-san!

“It’s coming back.” The deadpanned voice replied.

“Wha...OWW!”

Lev was smacked directly in the face by Inuoka’s receive, Kuroo’s set and Yamamoto’s spike.

“When did they even get over there!?” Lev cried as he sat up on his knees, his entire face printed red by the volleyball.

“Like five tosses ago, did you seriously not notice them!? How thick headed can you be?” Yaku tossed away this miserable moping for a later time. Preferably when the object of his feelings wasn’t several steps away whining like a child.

“Lev, cut it out. It was a good spike, but since you apparently didn’t see the other team, you didn’t try to avoid them. You spiked it directly at Inuoka!” 

Yaku grumbled as he walked over to the court.

“Three on three!” Kuroo cried out suddenly.

“Wait, _what_?” Yaku asked.

This was all the warning he got before a ball was heading directly for him.

“Kuroo!” He shouted, no matter his reflexes, still frozen with surprise, Yaku was in for a painful blow to the stomach.

That is, until Lev’s wrists received the ball, the half russian having flung himself across the court and in front of Morisuke.

The ball ricocheted, Lev’s wrists sending it back over the net in a lazy arc as the alpha went tumbling into a pile of overlong limbs.

“Did you see that, Yaku-san!? I got it! I received it! Just like we practiced!”

Lev cried out excitedly as he disentangled himself from his own appendages.

“Lev, it’s coming back.” Kenma reminded.

“Wha...ACK!” 

Lev was struck in the face for the second time and thudded to the ground in a heap, Yaku nimbly sidestepped him to avoid getting crushed.

“Two for two!” Yamamoto slapped a high five with Kuroo, grinning from ear to ear.

“Again, Yamamoto-san!?” Lev was now throwing a tantrum. _Again_.

Yaku sighed in disappointment, thinking back to Lev’s receive.

_Well, at least he got it back...wait._

Yaku furrowed his brow as the screaming of teammates fell to white noise in the background.

_How did he react faster then I could? My reflexes are far better then his. Unless he saw that I was about to get hurt..._

“Yaku-san! Why are you staring off at the net like that? I could pick you up if you wanna see over the other side! I know you’re to short to jump to see it, but I could help! Or we could get you a step stool!”

Yaku’s eye twitched and everyone on the team gave themselves running distance, Kuroo dragging the forever disinterested Kenma along.

“Lev...SHUT UP!” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to use rich text AND posted this twice. I AM A FAILURE!!!!!!!!

**_After practice._ **

 

The unlikely duo was heading for the fork about a ten minute walk from the school that would lead them to their own separate homes.

“Yaku-san...did you really have to kick me when I was already down?”

Lev mumbled, massaging the sore spot on his back.

“Yes, yes I did.” Yaku growled in reply.

“But _why_?” Lev drew out the word and Yaku hated the way he found it endearing.

He made a clicking noise with his tongue.

“Because you insist on continually pointing out how much shorter I am then you!” Yaku exclaimed.

Lev laughed brightly, the switch had been turned from whiny to cheerful.

“But why is that something to be angry about? Omega’s are short and alphas are tall, thats how it works!” 

“SHUT UP! Not all omega’s are this freakishly short, and not all alpha’s are that freakishly tall!” Morisuke exclaimed, pointing first to himself, then up at Lev.

Lev looked down at Yaku with a blank stare.

“I don’t think you’re freakish. I think you’re cute!” 

Yaku’s cheeks very well could have caught fire at such a comment as that.

“E-E-Eh!?” Yaku cried.

Lev smiled even wider.

“I think you’re really cute, Yaku-san! Why, is something wrong with that?”

Yaku swallowed hard.

“N-No...nothing...nothing wrong at all...” 

Yaku then hunched over and put his hands in his pockets while mumbling quietly.

“Sorry for kicking you...”

Lev’s mouth dropped open.  
“Yaku-san apologized!!!! I didn’t think you knew how to apologize!”

Yaku’s eye twitched again.

“Besides, I think you’re cute because you’re so tiny! You’re fun sized!”

Yaku gritted his teeth, a tick mark in his forehead as his thoughts roared to life.

_I let myself think he was actually concerned about me!? Of course he thinks I’m cute because I’m short!_

“Yaku-san? Can you hear me down there?”

_Oh thats it._

“GOD DAMMIT LEV!”

Lev was left lying flat on the concrete with another kick from the omega still stinging on the backs of his knees.

“...what did I say that time?”

 

**_Yaku’s home._ **

 

When Yaku arrived home, he bypassed his parents in the living room, a quick mumble of ‘practice was rough’ and ‘I’m really tired’ did the trick, and headed directly upstairs as fast as humanly possible. He side stepped his older brother in the hallway, he was home from college for the week. He bypassed the vacant room of his older sister, the eldest of the three children, she was in her second year of college, while his brother was a freshman.

Once he made it into his own bedroom, he dropped his bag to the ground and flopped face first onto his bed.

_Perfect, oblivious, amazing alpha..._

_Worthless, pathetic, undeserving omega..._

Those were the main thoughts that circled around in Morisuke’s head as he breathed in the scent of detergent on his blankets.

What would an alpha who had omegas swooning over him ever be attracted to Yaku? Not to mention that Morisuke was constantly yelling at the alpha who was the center of his affections. 

_If I were a proper omega I wouldn’t put up any argument to being called short...or teased about my height...or him sneaking bites of my food...I’d just let him do as he pleased. No resistance. Thats how omegas work. They don’t fight back against alphas. Against anyone, really, but that part has changed over the years. Still, I’m nothing like what I should be. Maybe biology just screwed up with me, scrambling around a few enzymes, an left me an omega instead of the beta I was supposed to be._

Morisuke groaned into his blanket before he rolled over and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

_Of all the people I could have had a crush on. A beta would have been better! Another omega would have been better! But I’ve just got to make my soap opera of a life even worse by getting smitten with an alpha just about 75% of the omegas in my school have the hots for!_

Rather then acting like any normal omega would, he yelled and kicked and argued fiercely because that was simply his first reaction to any offense.

Thinking back to Lev again, he replayed that oddly tossed in compliment.

_He’s told me he looks up to me as a volleyball player and an upperclassmen. Theres nothing more there. It’s just his own weird way of trying to make me feel less insecure about my height. Because he’s my friend and in his own ridiculous little way, he was concerned about me. Nothing else. And it’s not like he helps, making jokes about my height all the time...I just have to take what I can get...we’re good friends, an alpha and an omega on a volleyball team together...nothing less._

Another sigh gusted free of Yaku’s lips.

_Nothing more._

 

**_The next week._ **

 

Yaku wasn’t quite sure how much longer he could deal with this without simply crashing out the nearest window and going to the hospital.

It would sure as hell be a lot better then being stuck in the gym for an hour every night alone with Lev.

_What am I so nervous about, anyway? Well, for one thing, if I actually do ask him to consider me, and he says no, which he obviously will, it’ll make our entire relationship more awkward. He’s a friend. Someone who I actually intend to stay in contact with once I go to college no matter what happens, so I would really rather not be that one guy on the team who got turned down by another guy on the team. Just...no._

On this train of thought, Yaku suddenly had a dangerously good idea.

There was another couple on the volleyball team who’d been at it for a while. Perhaps asking advice would be a good idea?

So that was how he’d landed in his current situation, buying Kenma apple pie from the local convenience store. Seating out front, with Kenma gnawing on his pie with his phone in his pocket for once, Yaku spoke up.

“How’s things with Kuroo?” He asked, attempting to at least try and segway into the conversation.  

“Fine.” 

Seeing as he was speaking to the one and only Kozume Kenma, this wasn’t a very off putting reply. Yaku wasn’t expecting Kenma to suddenly just go off on a tangent. He’d never actually _heard_ Kenma go off on a tangent before, and he’d known the kid since middle school.

“That’s good.” 

Yaku was quickly realizing this was likely a bad idea. After all, how was he supposed to bring up the topic of who proposed courtship and how? 

“You’re funny, you know that?”

Yaku started at the voice of the second year.  

“W-What? How so?” He shot back, feeling the common burn in his chest most of the time accompanied by one of his classic kicks.

He would never kick Kenma, but the feeling was still the same.

“You’re trying to think of a way to ask me about how Kuroo proposed me courtship, aren’t you? Because you’re crushing on Lev and can’t figure out what to do about it. You’ve never been very good at any of this ‘omega’ stuff.”

Kenma munched on his apple pie for a minute more while Yaku proceeded to shut down like a Windows 95. 

After fully rebooting himself, Yaku leapt off of the bench they were seating out and hissed.

“How the hell did you figure all that out!?” 

Kenma gave a sigh as he licked his fingers clean of crumbs, having finished his pie.

“Let’s see...” 

He spoke softly as he pulled his phone from his pocket. The screen lit up and he began playing some sort color matching mobile game. 

“You’ve never been good with these things. Ever since you had that crush on Kuroo I’ve noticed.”

“H-How...”

“You have a tendency to stare, not to mention you blush really easily.”

“God dammit, I knew that was it.” Yaku growled, dropping back onto the bench, propping his elbows up on his knees, and burying his face in his hands.

“Continue. Go ahead, just bury me alive while you’re at it.”  
Kenma shrugged. “Ok.”

Yaku shot him a dirty look. “You’re not very good at helping me cope with being a complete failure, are you?”

Lantern-like gold eyes bore down at him.

“Were you expecting me to be?”

“Nope. Go on.”

Kenma returning his attention to his game as his voice, as usual he was barely audible, droned.

“Ever since Lev joined the team you’ve done the same thing you used to do when you liked Kuroo. Stare at him when he’s not looking, and look away really fast when he notices. Then you start turning red. You’re really lucky that of all the people, you’re crushing on someone as oblivious as Lev.”

Yaku lowered one hand from his face and turned his head to the side in order to see Kenma.

Who was still disinterestedly playing his game.  
“Then you know why I wanted to talk to you.”

Kenma gave a small hum.

“Kuroo proposed to me, and I accepted because I didn’t really understand what he was talking about. But it was Kuroo, and Kuroo wouldn’t say something like that unless he meant it. Sorry, but I can’t help you with something like this.”

He didn’t sound sorry at all.

Yaku leaned back against the bench with his arms resting in his lap and sighing heavily.

“I expected as much, but you’re literally the only omega that I know who’s in a courtship.”

Kenma didn’t reply, still playing on his phone.

“You don’t really care, do you?” Yaku questioned tiredly.

Kenma’s eyes slid up to meet him.

“I do.” He admitted.

Yaku gave a single bark of laughter.

“Gee, thanks for the support, Kenma.”

“I have a bet going with Inuoka over it.”

“WHAT!?” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_That evening._ **

 

_I’m going to do it._

Yaku had told himself this at least a dozen times on his way to practice with Lev. Head in the clouds, he wandered his way far slowly then usual towards the gym.

_I’m going to ask._

Lev was meeting him at the front of the gym, and it should have been easier then it was. That was another thing Yaku just couldn’t understand about himself. He found it so easy to step onto a court filled with alphas leering at him, glaring at him, bad mouthing him behind their hands as they towered above him like a discriminating wall. He could play his best when people were giving him looks like that. Give a cheery wave and a little smile as they left the court after dismantling a team. After he’d made sure they barely got any spikes in. After he’d done his part, his part which was equally, if not more important then everyone else on the team, to win. 

Yet asking Lev to consider him as a potential mate?

Oh, _god_ no.

His stomach was churning uncomfortably, and he was running through just about every single possibility that Lev could go through.

First and foremost, Lev would turn him down. Being Lev, he’d likely be stuttering with pale skin burning with embarrassment for having to turn down a senpai. 

Secondly, he could just as easily see Lev starting to laugh, for he thought Yaku was joking. A good laugh, that would be, especially to an oblivious five year old trapped in a sixteen year olds body, like Lev was. He’d calm down when he realized Yaku was serious. From there, refer back to scenario one.

Finally, there was that chance. Small, minuscule, teeny tiny as it was, that Lev would accept. That he’d actually _want_ to court him. 

If Morisuke’s stomach settled down just a little bit at the thought of a bright smile on Lev’s account and a confession that the half russian felt the same way, then so sue him.

Yaku halted just at the corner of the gym. Around that last foot of brick, the silver haired alpha was likely doing something with his excess energy. Perhaps this time Yaku actually would need the fire department to get him out of that tree? 

Either way, it was his last chance to change his mind.

While taking several deep breaths to settle himself, Morisuke caught some voices on the air.

He deftly peeked around the corner, and his heart plummeted at the sight.

Lev was standing at the gym door, leaning on it with one leg tucked up, his phone was in his hand. He was looking out with surprise at a first year omega girl. Yaku both despised and envied how beautiful she was. She was everything an omega was supposed to be. Long dark brown hair fell from a high ponytail into delicate, clearly natural waves. Her skin was like porcelain, and her eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sun.

Morisuke was fairly certain his heart had reached the earths core, that was how far it had fallen, when he heard the back half of the girls sentence.

“...so will you please consider me?” 

Silence fell for a brief moment, before Lev pushed off of the wall, tucking his phone into his pocket as he did so.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t.” 

The spying libero felt a bit bad for the girl who’d just been shot down, her face instantly fell, and shot gorgeous sparkling eyes teared up.

Lev panicked, waving his hands about.

“Please, please don’t cry! I’m really sorry, but there’s someone else I really, really like. I’m trying to find a way to be with them, but I’m sure there’s someone else who would be beyond happy to court and consider you. I hope we’ll still be friends.” 

The girl sniffled hard.   
“Someone else? You really like someone else?” 

Lev’s reply to this was a hurried nod.  
“I do. I really admire you, being able to work up the courage to do this. I’ve been doing nothing but fluttering around like an idiot with the one I want.”

The girl wiped his eyes with the heels of her palms.

“I-I...I understand. Thank you for listening, anyway.”

“Of course!” Lev exclaimed.

The conversation proceeded for a few minutes more, but Yaku wasn’t there to hear it. 

The instant he’d heard Lev speak of someone else he liked, the small omega had turned and run. He was home within ten minutes, having all but sprinted most of the way. 

He unlocked the door, relieved to see he was the first one home. No having to come up with fake explanations for why he wasn’t helping the underclassmen with receiving. 

The stairs went by in the blink of an eye, the hallway was a blur, and then he was in his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, just because he could, and dropped his bag to the ground. He then promptly fell face first onto his bed.

He wasn’t sure when he’d started crying, and even once he’d realized he was indeed crying, he couldn’t understand why.

The girl who’d just been turned down should be the one crying, but she’d picked herself up in a heartbeat. She’d been happy for Lev, who was pursuing someone he felt something for. So why did Morisuke feel so devastated? 

_I never thought I stood a chance with Kuroo. With Lev, though, after how much he liked to hang around with me. How often he invites me to go eat after practice or go do this or go do that, I thought I actually had a chance. I thought that just maybe if I asked, he’d give me an answer I wanted._

His pillow was rapidly becoming soaked, and he did he very best not to start full out sobbing.

_I love him._

_It doesn’t make any sense because I do nothing but act like I hate him. I insult him and push him around because I don’t know how to act towards him. But it turns out there was no point._

_Absolutely no point. Why should I have bothered trying anyway? I’m just pathetic._

_Just a funny short upperclassman to him. He cares for someone else, and I can’t be happy for him either._

_How twisted is that?_

_All I wanted was for once in my life, instead of being called a mistake, or a biological screw up, or a heartbreaking excuse for an omega that’ll never have anything, alpha, beta or otherwise, love them. All I wanted instead of that was for someone to care. Someone to actually want me, as an omega. Not as a friend or as a teammate, but as a mate or a courtship even. It isn’t fair. Why did I have to be an omega?_

His lungs burned from lack of oxygen seeing as his nose was running and his face was buried in his pillow.

_Why did I have to be different? Why did I have to be the freak? Plain, short, flat, hot headed, and rebellious. Never has anyone ever complemented me for something that an omega should have. I’ve never been called pretty or cute or sweet. Well, unless I count that one time from Lev...which, of course, doesn’t count. Because he’s going after another._

Yaku got up only long enough to kick off his shoes and crawl underneath his covers inside of lying on top of them. He pulled his pillow over his head, and resolved that he wasn’t going to school tomorrow. He felt like he’d just been tossed through a meat grinder. His heart was going to give out. Write that he’d been killed by hot, annoying, emerald eyed alphas on his gravestone.

Because really, was there ever any hope for him in the first place?

_I’ll just be alone._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support you've been giving to the story! This is getting good comments and reviews, and I really appreciate it! Like, so much, you all have no idea! So please enjoy!

**_Four days later._ **

 

 

Morisuke has skipped school on Friday. He’d spent all day Saturday and Sunday mentally preparing himself for this moment. He’d put this upon himself, after all. He knew it was going to happen.

But for the love of god, did Lev really have to snatch him off his feet the instant he got to the corner?

_“YAKU-SAN!”_

Was all the warning the young omega received before his entire body was swiped from the ground by the 194 cm five year old that was Haiba Lev.

“PUT ME DOWN! DOWN!”

Yaku felt like he was yelling for a dog to stop misbehaving as he hammered his fists against Lev’s empty skull.

Why did the alpha felt it necessary to remove his feet from where they had been very comfortable on the ground in order to hug him? A regular hug would have bad enough but now Yaku was stuck with nearly nose to nose with the same exact person he’d been close to having a drop over not even 24 hours ago.

“I was so worried about you! I waited and waited at the gym on Thursday and you didn’t show up and then you didn’t come to school or practice on Friday and I called you and texted you and you didn’t answer and I even went to your house on Saturday...”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!?”

“...and your Mom said you didn’t wanna talk to anyone and you felt really sick and I was so so so worried!”

Yaku sighed heavily as he planted a hand to his forehead.

“Lev. Put me down. Or I swear, I will _never_ let you pick out of my lunch again.”

“But Yaku-san, you always punch me whenever I try to pick out of your bento.” Lev replied quizzically.

“LEV.” Yaku growled in warning.

“Ok, ok, sorry!” 

Lev bent and reunited Yaku’s sneakers with the sidewalk.

Morisuke instantly turned and stalked towards the school, trying to calm the growing blush on his cheeks.

_I felt like gunk on the sole of life’s shoe all weekend because of this idiot? It’s like he’s trying to stay as close to me as possible!_

“Yaku-san, were you sick?”

Morisuke rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and assumed his ‘strict senpai’ demeanor. 

It had always worked before.

“Yes. I caught a cold, but it was gone by Sunday evening.” He answered stiffly.

Lev gave that 100 kilowatt smile that could put the sun to shame, and Yaku internally cursed his rapidly warming cheeks.

“That’s good to hear. Glad you’re all better”

_Stop it face. Stop turning into a tomato. Stop it. Stop. STOP!_

Out of no where, though, a pale, cool hand was pressing against his forehead.

“W-What are you...” Yaku stuttered as Lev bent nearly double in order to look him in the eye.

“Are you sure you aren’t still sick? You’re all red in the face. Your skin is warm too, do you still have a fever?” His voice was level as emerald eyes drilling into off color brown, leaving the latter stuttering and speechless.

Lev straightened back up with his hands on his hips.

“You shouldn’t be going to school with a fever, Yaku-san!” He exclaimed, rocking onto his heels.

For Morisuke, an eye twitch was starting up.

_A. He’s concerned. Which only somehow encourages me that I might have a chance with him, which is a big no after what I overheard that made me, must I remind myself, cry all weekend._

_B. He’s acting like a responsible young man, which is not true in any sense of the word ‘responsible’ seeing as I’ve had to help the idiot get off the roof of the school gym more then once. There aren’t even stairs to the gyms roof! What, did he climb the gutter rails!?_

_C. He’s acting like a freaking alpha who’s worried about an omega they’ve already courted or, do I dare even think it, claimed. It’s attractive, dammit, and the last thing I need right now is to take a nose dive and just straight up drop! If I drop right now I’ll just go full on omega and confess everything and then this entire weekend of trying to stave it off at home will be for nothing._

Yaku steeled is eyes and exhaled slowly.

_There’s only one thing left to do._

“GOD DAMMIT LEV LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!” 

Lev hit the ground for the first time four days from Yaku’s precise kick to the backs of his knees. As the older of the duo strode off towards school, fully intending to escape to the third years floor where Lev wouldn’t be able to get to him, Lev managed to get his limbs under control again and stood up, jogging to catch up to Yaku.

“But I didn’t even call you short that time...why did you kick me?”

Yaku gave him a glare that would normally send him screaming to Kuroo about how Yaku had it in for him, but for now, Lev only returned it with a determined look.

_What annoys me about this is that, instead of being pissed off since I, an omega, floored him, an alpha, he’s just curious about why I kicked him since I only ever kick him when he cracks jokes about my height._

Yaku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit of his.

“Lev...look. I’m fine, ok? I’ve just been...dealing with some things. And I’m really stressed out and kinda emotional at the moment, so I’d appreciate it if everyone would just give me some space. _Especially_ you.”

The detached way in which Morisuke spoke left Lev looking incredibly crestfallen.

“Oh...ok. Sorry I was bugging you...”

Lev stopped his usual slight stooping, which he always did to see Yaku’s face properly, and lengthened his strides.

Whenever he normally walked with Yaku, he took what could be considered as basically baby steps for him. If he took full sized strides and walked at an average pace, Yaku would have to pick up his feet and run to keep up. 

This put a good bit of distance between them almost immediately, and Yaku looked after him for the next two minutes they spent walking. Lev was easily putting more yards between them, seeing as he was now walking at a comfortable pace for him. It looked more like a brisk jog for someone of Morisuke’s height.

The omega didn’t miss the way the silver haired boy’s head was hanging as he walked.

An exasperated look crossed his face before he massaged his temples.

_Why must I ruin everything?_

He thought to himself in irritation.

Lev picked his head when he heard approaching footsteps.

He looked down to see Yaku quite literally jogging to keep up with him.  
An annoyed huff escaped the omega as he shot a glance up. “If I go to the nurses office when we get there, will it make you stop with the pouting?”

Lev eyes lit up.  
“Uh-huh! I was just really worried!” He replied, looking happy as he instantly slowed his strides again and slouched his shoulders so that he could look the shorter high schooler in the face.

The third year gave him an appraising look.

“You’re ridiculous.” He murmured.

“Huh? How come?”

Morisuke merely shook his head.

“Look, I really do appreciate the concern, ok? I’m sorry I made you worry, I should’ve checked my phone at the very least. I was just having a bit of a breakdown.”

Lev cocked his head to the side.

“You mean, like, when you’re not as good as everyone thinks you should be?”

Morisuke furrowed his brow.   
“Um. No. But...where is that coming from?”

Lev shrugged as he arched his back to look up at the sky.

“Well...a lot of times the omegas and betas in my year, or even second or sometimes third, will come up to me all shy and weird. They act all giggly and blush a bunch and give me sweets. Then the second I open my mouth and start talking to them, start actually trying to get to know them and help them get to know about me, they look all disappointed. After that, I never talk to them again.”

Lev looked down to the sidewalk.

“Everyone thinks I’m this great, big, strong alpha just because of how I look. Then, when they talk to me, and they realize how I really am....I’m still a kid in my head. Then they never want anything to do with me. In fact...”

He looked back down at Morisuke with an awkward smile.  
“I’ve never actually met any omega who would ever actually want to be my friend. Except you, Yaku-san.”

Yaku felt the flames in his face again, and groaned.

“C’mon, don’t undersell yourself. How about Kenma? And that shrimpy kid from Karasuno, isn’t he an omega?”

Lev gave a hum.

“Well, Hinata and I talk every once and a while, but we aren’t really ‘friends’ you know? And Kenma-san...he sorta just sits there and plays video games whenever I’m with him.”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Kenma does that with everyone. Kuroo is his court mate and all of their dates consist of Kuroo talking and Kenma occasionally nodding or shaking his head while on his PSP. Trust me, Kuroo complains to me about it constantly. But when you say something to him, does he nod or shake his head, or sometimes give a yes or no answer?”

Lev nodded slowly. "Yeah...he mumbles stuff to me about his game while he's playing too, once in a while."

Yaku threw his hands into the air. "Congratulations, Kozume Kenma thinks of you as a friend! If he didn't, then he wouldn't even bother to nod or shake his head when you were talking." 

Lev perked up a bit at this.

“Well I guess that means that two omegas want to be friends with me!”

“I wouldn’t call it a want...” Yaku replied with a very obviously joking wave of his hand in a dismissive snap of the wrist.

“Yaku-san! Don’t be mean!” 

Yaku laughed. “Oh, don’t be a baby. You’ve got everyone on the team by your side, me and Kenma included. And you’re only a first year, I’m sure you’ll have all sorts of friends by your third year!”

Lev smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. Really, though, with what I was saying. I just mean that sometimes I feel like people build me up to be this big amazing person. Then once they get to know me...it’s sort of like...oh. You’re not as cool as I was expecting. You’re actually kind of a freak.”

Yaku waved a finger up at Lev’s face.

“Don’t let them make you feel bad! Have some self confidence! Who cares what all of those jerks think? If they don’t like you and don’t want to be friends with you, then it’s their loss!”

_I am such a hypocrite._

Yaku berated himself internally.

Lev suddenly had a dawning look on his face and looked down to Yaku.  
“Wait, did you say you felt similar to me, Yaku-san?”

Yaku’s eyes bugged slightly when he recalled that, as a matter of fact, he had been the topic of this conversation only a few moments ago.

“Well...I’d say...I don’t really want to talk about it.” He concluded finally.

Lev’s face dropped slightly and he bent just a bit more from the waist so Yaku didn’t have to look up a lot.

“Please? I won’t tell anyone. I mean it with something important like this.”

Morisuke crossed his arms and glared at the sidewalk like it had just destroyed his home village.

“I feel the opposite of you.” He murmured, barely even audible.

Lev worked out what this meant in his head for a moment.

“So...you feel like your never good enough for anyone? That no one wants you?”

“Give the man a prize.” He grumbled rudely in response.

Lev instantly squawked.

“W-What? But you have to have gotten tons of courtship offers, right?”

Yaku bit his bottom look as his continued to watch the pavement fly by as they moved forward.

“No.”

Lev deflated a bit. “Not even one?”

“No, Lev. No one has ever wanted me as what I am.”

Off color eyes flashed as he turned on the taller boy.

“Because I am terrible at being what I am supposed to be.”

Yaku gestured into the air with a resigned look on his face.

“No one has ever once said that I was anything an omega was supposed to be. All they ever do is talk behind my back about how hideous and pathetic I am. So what’s the point in trying, you know what I mean?”

An awkward, painful chuckle.

“Why the hell do I even bother with putting up the act that I’m ok anymore?”

Lev took a breath to speak again, his heart feeling oddly squashed, but Yaku spotted the school building in the distance.

“I’ll be late! See you at practice!”

With this the libero took off like a shot, all by sprinting away down the pavement and before Lev could blink, he’d vanished into the school.

Lev’s arms dropped weakly to his sides as the auburn haired boy disappeared.

_Yaku-san feels...pathetic? But he’s so beautiful, how can no one see?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon: Lev let’s Yaku knock him down with his kicks all the time because he doesn’t want Yaku to feel small or weak. He’s known for a while that Yaku is really insecure and is trying to help make it better in his own way by letting Yaku push him around.

**_With Lev._ **

Lev wasn’t quite sure when he’d first gotten this feeling in his chest.

Sure, after his first few weeks on the Nekoma Volleyball Team he’d become protective over their two resident omegas. Within the next few months, he’d even started joining the Captain, Coach, Yamamoto, and the other members of the entirely Alpha team to growl and glare and form protective circles around the only non alpha members at matches and tournaments.

“Sheesh, Kenma, can’t you tell Kuroo to make them knock it off? This is getting ridiculous...” He’d heard Yaku mumble to the setter as they walked along at a small tournament venue, yet again completely surrounded on all sides by tall, looming, threatening teammates trying to ward off every single Alpha and Beta in the area. 

They were doing a fine job of it too, with Kuroo spearheading the circle formation, Yamamoto flanking to the left, and Lev to the right. The rest of the team was filling out the gaps, and the Coach was bringing up the rear. They were parting the crowds like Moses in the Red Sea. Not to mention Kuroo was managing to cause several younger kids, likely here to watch their older siblings compete, cry and run away.

Kenma gave a small grunt, head never lifting from his handheld, eyes still glued to the screen.

“He’s to stubborn. He’s doing this to protect me. You get lumped in because you’re the only other omega on the team and you’ve been playing together for so long. Sorry.” 

He didn’t sound sorry in the slightest.

Not like he ever did.

Yaku sighed heavily as he tucked his arms behind his head, sports bag hanging cross body off his shoulder.

“I just think it’s overkill. Hell, they’re scaring off _other omegas!_ We can take care of ourselves! I’ll yell for Kuroo’s help when I’m about to get body slammed and bitten, thanks.” 

Lev wasn’t quite sure why that statement he heard from the corner of his ear stung so much.

_Yaku-san would yell for Kuroo-san? Why not yell for me?_

Lev had to quickly shake the foolish, selfish thought from his mind. 

A powerful, reliable, well feared third year sports captain alpha with a reputation, not to mention a glare that was single handedly scattering pretty much everyone in the venue? Or a gangly, whiny, annoying first year with more mood swings then an omega in heat? 

Lev had to admit, were he in Yaku’s position, he’d choose to yell for Kuroo to.

The half russian then was forced to remind himself of several important facts.

The first being that Yaku was _way_ out of his league.

The second being that Kuroo was already courting Kenma and he didn’t need to be worried about competition from him.

Finally, the third being that Yaku most certainly was _not_ being pinned to anything by any lecherous alphas at the moment, and was walking, perfectly safe, by Lev’s side.

Not like there was any other space to walk, with the Nekoma team boxing the auburn haired omega in.

Lev turned his attention fully down upon the smaller high schooler.

The uncaring way in which Yaku carried himself, completely at home with the fact that he was surrounded by alphas, some probably close to twice his weight and four or more heads his height, without seeming to be in any sort of distress or worrying, was astonishing.

Yaku walked along with his eyes trained lazily on the path in front of him, arms still tucked nonchalantly behind his head, his bright red tracksuit had Nekoma Volleyball written across the leg and the jacket was zipped all the way up to his chin. His off color eyes scanned along the area in front of him without care, and Lev could all to easily recall the electric concentration that possessed the tiny body whenever they were on the court. 

The silver haired boy had asked not even a week ago, during some sort of heart to heart that they’d managed to have on the walk to school after Yaku had gotten sick, about how many courtship offers Yaku had received. He’d been positive the number would be astronomical, for how could an omega like him not get courtship offers? Yaku had gotten this really sad, far away look on his face and replied he’d never gotten any. 

Not even one.

_How could that be?_

Lev had thought in confusion.

_He’s amazing! He’s really smart and funny and not to mention he’s so pretty! He’s strong and takes care of his own business. He’s not whiny and clingy like some of the omegas in my class that always bug me. Him and Kenma-san are similar like that, but I think Yaku-san is much cuter! Not to mention he’s one of the best libero’s in the nation, so he’d never get himself hurt. His eyes are off color and they’re so beautiful and he’s just perfect the way he is! So how could he never had gotten a single courtship offer? It doesn’t make any sense!_

Lev gazed down at what was the best view of the top of the libero’s head as anyone could see.

_He feels pathetic, too. Unworthy and unloved. At least I have people who have wanted me as an alpha. As what I am. But Yaku-san...no one has ever wanted him as an omega._

_Well, that’s not true. I want him, after all, but that would just be asking for another kick to the shins. He thinks I’m his silly, stupid kouhai, so why even bother making the attempt? After all, to him, I’m nothing more then a lanky idiot who he has to babysit. When an alpha is supposed to be the strong and responsible one, how can he have any respect for me, as an alpha, that is, when he can just as easily knock me flat?_

Lev still hadn’t stopped watching Yaku even as he mulled on.

_I mean, I kind of let him knock me over, because I figured it would make him feel better about being so small, but those kicks still really hurt! Sometimes he does even knock me over completely on his own! Still, though, how can no one want him? Anyone with half a brain can see he’s gorgeous! Not to mention he’s practically mothered everyone on this team and I think it’s so cute whenever he’s patching up Inuoka’s knees or taping Kenma’s fingers. When he helps Kuroo with captain stuff, it’s just so adorable. He’s absolutely perfect! So how can it only be me that sees?_

Lev was snapped from his admiration when Yaku’s voice cut across his daydreaming.

“Lev? What’s up with you? Why are you staring at me?” Yaku demanded bluntly, dropping his arms to cross them over his chest with a raised eyebrow.

Lev was quick to snap his eyes across in the other direction.

“Nothing, Yaku-san! Just thinking about how funny it was, you being so super small compared to all the rest of us!”

That was the first thing that Lev could think to say to deter the situation away from how he’d been quite obviously checking the older omega out.

The entire team audibly gasped except for Kenma, who just glanced up briefly from his PSP as a furious tick mark appeared in Yaku’s head.

“Lev...SHUT UP!”  
Lev kissed the cold tile floor from a kick to the back of the knees, and lifted himself up just in time to see Yaku go stalking away into the depths of the sports complex.

Kuroo was laughing his head off and the rest of the team was in equal fits of hysteria.

Except Kenma who merely returned to his PSP after a barely visible smirk of amusement ghosted across his face.

_Trying to figure out how to confess to the omega of my dreams...and I manage to constantly make him pissed off at me._

Lev dropped his forehead to the hard floor with a groan, while mentally begging Kuroo to _shut the hell up._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Twenty minutes later._ **

 

Lev was roaming the gym complex with Kuroo and Kenma, searching for Yaku, who’d gone storming off and still hadn’t returned.

“I’m worried.” Kuroo had said decisively, Kenma ambling along at his side, hands in his pockets as his golden orbs gazed around the hall from behind his pudding hair bangs. 

The very fact that he’d deemed this situation serious enough to put away his electronics was astounding.

“No one is back here.” Kenma pointed out after a while. The very back halls of the complex were deserted, what with all of the matches going on in the main gym, everyone was there, or in the lobby. Only a few security personnel and gym board members were back here.

Lev was still looking around, trying to keep from panicking.

After a getting in a decent kick, Yaku would usually storm off to cool his head for a few minutes before making his way back to the team with his nose in the air, still angry with Lev. It had been this way for months, like clockwork.

Those few minutes had passed, and they were approaching the half hour mark with still no sign of Yaku.

This was where that feeling in his chest got confusing. Lev didn’t understand why he felt like his heart was being crushed every second he didn’t know if Yaku was safe. 

_Of course he is safe!_

Lev berated himself, starting to worry mindlessly would not be good for him, especially not when they found Yaku perfectly unharmed, and Lev pounced on him in joy.

That would not go well, no matter if Yaku was calm from his rage yet or not. It would only result in Lev clinging to a hissing and spitting omega who was trying to maim him for daring to pick him up.

Lev crossed his arms and struggled not to imagine how the minutes were continually ticking by. 

The trio moved down the halls at a slow pace set by Kuroo, who was scanning over just about everything while Lev attempted to be subtle as he scented at the air.

Yaku’s scent was something Lev knew well and absolutely adored. The smell of sweet fresh strawberries and a bit of vanilla. Lev wondered if Yaku knew just how sweet his fragrance was, but concluded that the omega must have found out one way or another.

Lev had plenty of good reasons not to comment on how much he liked Yaku’s scent, top of the list being that he didn’t want reveal to the tiny libero  the secret of his long withheld crush, not wanting to upset Yaku, and not wanting to get kicked to the ground again were second and third on the list.

He picked up a whiff of the scent. But something was off, something that made his hair stand on end.

Frowning Lev started walking, Kuroo and Kenma in tow, passing by a small intersecting corner.

After a less then a moment of standing in the opening, mouth slowly dropping open, Lev felt something inside him catch on fire.

“LEV!” A familiar voice screamed, cracked with panic.

Yaku’s sports bag was lying on the floor, and the omega was being pinned by the wrists to the wall, unable to kick his way out from under a hefty alpha who was looking down on him. Leering at him as he slowly closed the space between them.

Yaku was staring over at him, eyes wide, clearly terrified, conveying an obvious message.

_Help._

Lev felt his blood boil and saw red.

“Get away!” Lev charged up the hallway and, without any sort of forethought whatsoever, punched the alpha in the side of the face as hard of his could.

The alpha stumbled backwards and Yaku fell back against the wall sliding to the ground because his legs were shaking to badly to stand.

Yaku was surprised to see Lev putting himself between the omega and the offending alpha.

Then again, that wasn’t all to surprising, considering that Lev had just punched the alpha to get him away from Morisuke.

The alpha staggered to his feet, clutching at his face.

“What the hell?”

Lev growled. “Thats what I should be saying!” He shouted before using his height to his advantage and looming over the shorter alpha with feral look in his eyes before reeling back his fist again.

The look of an alpha that had just had something very important to him threatened.

Lev was glad Yaku was behind him and couldn’t see his expression. 

This was when a loud shout echoed into the hallway just as Lev floored the alpha with another well deserved punch to the face.

“What is going on here?” Several gym officials came running down the hall, led by Kuroo and Kenma, who must have gone to get them.

“He was pinning my teams libero to the wall! Yaku’s an omega, he was trying to force himself on my teammate!” Kuroo shouted, clearly enraged.

Seeing as the offending alpha was wearing his own schools jersey, while Lev and Yaku donned Nekoma sweats matching to Kuroo and Kenma, it was obvious to the adults who was the one committing the atrocious deed.

Yaku was still seated on the ground, arms wrapped around himself, breathing heavily, trembling uncontrollably, and struggling to calm down.

He’d never scented with an alpha before, and this one had almost _forced_ him. Not to mention what else the disgusting young man had clearly been planning. The very thought of what would have happened had Lev not arrived was repulsive and Yaku wanted that guy as far from his person as possible.

He looked up in surprise at the hand on his knee.

“Yaku-san, are you alright? Did that guy hurt you?” 

Yaku looked up into those brilliant green eyes and blinked.

He winced to feel hot tears cut streaks down each of his cheeks.

He was stunned to see Lev’s eyes darken, the silver haired spiker stood and Yaku realized he was actually turning on the alpha that had attacked him again. The alpha, Yaku now recognized as the ace from the team Nekoma had defeated first round, was being harshly questioned by several members of the gym security and board.

The other alpha backed away, stuttering as Lev took a dangerously slow step in his direction, his eyes had gone feral and his hands were curled into fists.

That is, before a hand closed around the collar of his uniform and strangled him. 

“C-Cut it out.” Yaku forced himself to sound something of back to norma with a hand gripping the back of Lev’s shirt. This was failing due to how he was now using his grip on Lev’s shirt as leverage to avoid falling due to his rapidly trembling legs. Lev was forced to bend backwards to accommodate to the hand pulling down his shirt collar.

Morisuke was forced to let go went Lev straightened up, still bordering on murderous with his emerald eyes.

“Ack!” Yaku had a one way ticket to the floor thanks to this, his knees still rebelling against any ideas of keeping upright. Tile rushed up to meet him, but before it could an arm looped under his waist.

Lev had calmed down, partially due to his desire of helping Morisuke being greater then his desire to pound that alpha into a bloody mush. 

“Sorry. I got carried away.” Lev mumbled before he gently guided the omega back to his feet. When the half russian released him, Yaku instinctively latched onto his arm when his knees nearly gave again.

Lev lanced his fingers together with the older without a thought. 

Yaku violently rubbed the tears from his face with one sleeve, not daring to release his hold on the others arm, or else his rear would be reunited with the ground far to soon. 

He looked up at Lev. “Um...thanks. You really saved me.” 

He finally forced the words out his mouth as he looked directly down at the ground.

Morisuke convinced himself later that the pink he saw blooming across the younger’s cheeks was just a side affect from the sudden battle.

It had _nothing_ to do with that fact that they were holding hands.

_Stop snickering, Kuroo._

 

**_One walk through the halls later._ **

 

When they rejoined the rest of the team, they were swamped by the remaining players and the coach about what had happened, seeing as Lev’s knuckles were bloody and Yaku’s hands were still shaking. Not the mention the way Lev was close by the libero’s side. Far closer then was usual.

The omega had his arms crossed in an attempt to hide the fact that his hands were shaking, but everyone saw straight through it.

Other then that, the hand Lev had stationed on the third years shoulder seemed to seal it. An uproar of commotion erupted from the team as they all came stampeding over.

As everyone surrounded Yaku and demanded of his health and safety, Lev watched from the edge of the circle, thinking hard.

_Didn’t Yaku-san say that when he was in trouble he’d yell for Kuroo-san?_

Lev felt something warm up inside of his chest at the next thought that passed through his mind.

_But even though Kuroo-san was there, Yaku-san shouted for me to come save him. Me!_

Lev had to hurriedly shut down any further ideas like this. He’d been the first one to come around the corner, therefore the first one that Yaku had seen. If Kuroo had been first around the corner, then it would have been the dark haired captains name that left the omegas lips.

Still, Lev, against better judgement, allowed himself to hold onto that slim chance that maybe, just maybe, Yaku had seen both Kuroo and Lev, known that Kuroo was an option, and shouted out for Lev all the same.

Kuroo was watching this entire seen with that all knowing grin on his face. Lev was silently wishing the captain would stop watching him like that. He could suddenly sympathize with all of those crying children from before.

Kuroo looked over to Yaku just then, then back up to Lev, and starting snickering behind his hand.

_Kuroo-san. Stop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been going really well, I'm so happy people are enjoying this! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been doing so well, and I really appreciate all of the support it's been receiving! Thanks everyone, and hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**_Several weeks later._ **

 

The silver haired alpha was done with this.

Finished. 

Through with.

At maximum overload.

Unable to handle it anymore.

Lev struggled to swallow the nerves that welled up inside of him when the prospect first crossed his mind.

Several weeks after Lev had rescued Yaku at the tournament, Lev was resolved to do this. He wasn’t going to back down.

He would propose courtship to Yaku. 

And then he would proceed to pray to every deity in existence that his upperclassmen would accept.

All at once, ideas of dates and watching movies together and being able to hold hands in public and sit together and have every right to act protective and scare off all the alphas and beta’s he pleased came to mind along with the best of them all that Lev could ever conjure up.

The idea of being able to see Yaku and say that was his omega.

_My omega._

Lev knew that phrase triggered something distinctly alpha in him, especially when Yaku’s small confident side smiles and bouts of laughter and when he shouted out Lev’s name during practice were echoing in his mind. He’d been asked to consider several times himself, but never by the one person he wanted more then anything. Every time someone asked him, he replied with the same answer, that he was an idiot waiting on the courage to propose to someone else. This idiocy was going to far.

As such, Lev swore that he would not waver, he promised to himself, and he was not going to let this go.

He was not going to wimp out this time.

Lev knew for a fact that if he kept this to himself, he _would_ end up wimping out, so he elected to confide in someone he trusted more then anyone else.

“ALISA!” He shouted as he went barreling up the stairs of his families home.

“What’s wrong, Lev?” Came his sisters reply as she opened the door to her bedroom. She often returned home for a few weeks at a time during her breaks in college. Now was one of her home months, and she was working part time in a nearby restaurant as a waitress. Now she was home though, and her timing for being back from college couldn’t have been better for her little brother.

Lev pushed her back into the room, shut the door, sat himself down on her bed next to her, and spat it out before anything could get in his way. 

After all, he knew that a second of hesitation would have him rethinking his actions. Second thoughts were the last thing he could deal with at that moment.

“I wanna propose courtship to someone!” 

Alisa looked blindsided by this sudden confession, eyes flying wide open, hands going up to freeze awkwardly in the air.

After all, her entire family, save her mother, were alpha’s, and wanting to propose courtship was a big deal with them.

“Ok?” She tried weakly.

“So, you proposed courtship to your boyfriend! How did you do it?”

Alisa frowned as she tapped on her chin with a manicured nail.

“I mean...I bought him a courtship gift and took him out to dinner but...” 

She looked up at Lev curiously.

“Well, who is this person? An omega or a beta? Or is it another alpha...?”

She wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Omega. He’s an omega.” Lev confirmed quickly.

Alisa nodded again, crossing her arms.  
“Do I know them?”

Lev frowned.

“I...I don’t really want to...”

Alisa scowled and prodded her brother in the chest.  
“Well how do you want me to help you propose courtship to someone if you won’t tell me who the lucky omega is?” She fired.

Lev sighed in defeat.

“Yaku-san. Yaku Morisuke. I’ve been crushing on him since the day we met...”

Alisa’s eyes widened.  
“Yaku...the short third year on your volleyball team? The one who always wears a white uniform instead of red?”

“He’s a libero! He’s supposed to be short! That’s way he wears opposite colors!” Lev leapt to his crushes defense.

Odd considering normally Lev was the one making fun of Yaku’s height.

Alisa chortled.

“Alright...well why not just go with the classic? Buy him a gift, something small and meaningful, and take him out to dinner if he accepts. If he declines, then just drop it and everything goes back to the way it was before.”

Lev felt his heart soar at the sound of the word ‘accept’ and sink like a stone at the word ‘decline’.

It was dangerous territory.

Lev nodded before he crossed his arms, pulling his feet up onto the bed to sit cross legged.

“That sounds like a good idea but...what do I get him? Yaku-san doesn’t like gifts...it was hard enough to figure out what to buy him for his birthday...when I finally did get him a gift he was so flustered because he never asks for anything...he hates it when people spend money on him...”

Alisa nodded.

“I understand, I’ve met Yaku-san a few times, and from your stories about him he doesn’t seem the type thats easy to buy stuff for. What did you buy him for his birthday?”

Lev sighed. “A new sports bag. I noticed that his old one was torn on the side and the zipper was broken so I got a new one to give him for his birthday. He uses it every day for practice. But thats a good birthday gift, for a courtship gift, it should be something really special.”

Alisa agreed.

“Well...I can’t really help you that much with what to buy him, but if you need help with anything else, I’m here for you!” 

Lev smiled. “Thanks.”

 

**_Two weeks later._ **

 

Lev had found it.

After hours mulling over options, sideways questions directed to his omega crush, internet searching, countless trips to the mall to window shop and saving up allowances he’d finally selected the perfect courtship gift.

Now all that was left to do was give it to Yaku along with its intended message. Lev had already figured out how to do it, he felt like dinner would be to awkward, especially directly after such a confession, so instead, Lev had purchased tickets to a carnival that was that weekend.

He could propose courtship to Yaku on Friday on the way home from practice. Yaku would, hopefully, accept. They would go to the carnival the next day. The entire team had gone to carnivals before, and Lev knew for a fact that Yaku greatly enjoyed them. 

It was the perfect plan.

The only thing to do now was actually go through with it.

Lev was currently sitting on his bed, a few minutes prior to having to leave for school on Friday, staring down at the bright orange box tied shut with a white ribbon in a neat bow.

He opened the box for the fifth time to check to be sure the gift was actually in there, he couldn’t think of anything more mortifying then Yaku actually accepting, then opening the present to find nothing but an empty box. 

Of course, as Lev had already confirmed the four previous times he’d opened the box, the gift was tucked safely away within.

Lev swallowed his nerves yet again as he tucked the box safely within his sports bag before making for the door.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, what is most likely the most important chapter of the story! I hope you all enjoy!

**_Evening Practice._ **

 

Lev was sure by now that every possible horrible scenario for how his proposal could go wrong had gone through his head at one point or another as the day rolled on.

“Lev! What is wrong with you? That’s the seventh time today you’ve received the ball with your face! You normally only manage that about three times!” Yaku roared in frustration.

Lev watched the omega pace back and forth in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand on his hip.

They were alone practicing receives, and Lev’s plan was still in affect, after all, he and Yaku would be walking to the corner together, giving Lev plenty of time to work up his courage.

Or he could just do it the instant they walked out of the gym, save himself the time and the worry. Confessing outside the gym where they had first met and spent the most time together sounded pretty romantic. Maybe Yaku would like the touch. Or maybe he would think it was cheesy and laugh at the situation. Or maybe he would hate it altogether, kick Lev, and go storming off never to speak to him again.

_Oh god I think my stomach just did a backflip._

Lev groaned softly as his mind circled straight back to the many ways that Yaku could rip out his heart and shred it into a million pieces.

“Lev? Are you alright? You look kinda sick.” Yaku was now looking up at Lev in concern, having to lean backwards and crane his neck in order to look him in the face.

Lev shook his head quickly.

“I’m fine Yaku-san! Just thinking about...” 

Lev wracked his brain for a decent excuse. The first thing that popped up was to comment on how he had been curious if Yaku had ever, in fact, seen the opposite side of the court over the net.

He quashed that thought instantly. For once in his life, he was going to be sure he wouldn’t piss Yaku off with a brainless suggestion over his lack of height.

“This writing prompt I have for class! It’s super confusing...” He settled with that as his excuse.

Yaku crossed his arms appraisingly.

“If you need to work on it we can pack up and leave earlier. If need be we can make up lost time tomorrow afternoon. I know it’s a day off, but I’ve got nothing better to do.” 

Lev hurried to deny this.  
“No, I’m fine! I’ll be able to finish it with time to spare! It’s just that I’m already trying to think of what to do for it.”

Yaku nodded.

“Alright, well, a few more, hopefully without using your face...”

Yaku shot Lev a glare and Lev chuckled sheepishly.

“...and we can call it for the day.” 

After another round of receives that Yaku, thankfully, deemed acceptable, the two began to clean up the gym. After taking down the net and changing into clean clothes and sweats, Lev zipped his gym bag, gift still toted safely within, as the omega of the duo made for the door.

“You coming?” Yaku called back.

The silver haired alpha jumped at the call and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Yup, here I come!”

 Lev bounded to the door and went outside. Yaku shut and locked the door, and then moved to begin the walk home.

Lev didn’t.

Yaku glanced back at him.

“Ok, you’re acting very strange today. Are you sure somethings not wrong?” 

Yaku demanded, crossing his arms. 

Lev threaded and unthreaded his fingers behind his back. All of the sudden the ability to form functioning words with his vocal cords had vanished.

“I...well..I’ve been...”

Yaku raised an eyebrow.

“Yes? Spit out, you know I can handle just about anything after knowing Kuroo for six years.”

Lev swallowed extremely hard, to the point where it almost hurt, and spoke quickly.

“I wanted to...propose...to you. Courtship, that is! Yeah, that thing!”

_And any plan for what to say just went sailing out the window._

Yaku’s mouth dropped open slightly before he gave a soft dull snicker.

“That’s a joke in bad taste, Lev. Stop screwing with me.”

_Ouch._

Lev winced.

_He honestly thinks I’m joking?_

But Yaku was already turning to head back home, and Lev yelped.  
“Yaku-san!”

“Lev, it’s not funny.” Yaku replied in a lecturing voice.

“But I’m not joking! I bought you a present and everything!”

Yaku froze mid way between steps and turned about awkwardly.

“Wait...you’re serious?”

Lev nodded. “Yes! How could I not be!?”

Yaku shook his head slowly. “But I...I thought that you has someone else that you liked?”

Lev groaned openly, thrusting his arms to gesture at Mori. “That’s you! I’ve been crushing on you since the day we met! Oh crap that sounds so stupid...now you think I’m weird and our friendship is ruined and we can’t walk to school together or practice receives and you won’t even kick me over anymore because you’ll hate me so much you don’t wanna touch me I’m such an idiot!” 

Lev clutched at his silvery locks and fell onto his knees dramatically.

A poke to the forehead caused him to open his eyes, to reveal Yaku was standing in front of him. Now just barely taller thanks to the fact that Lev was on his knees.

“Are you a dream?” Yaku demanded.

“What?” Lev asked dumbly.  
“Are you. A dream?” The omega repeated slower.

Lev blinked twice. “I’m sorry but I’m confused. I don’t think so?”

Morisuke took several steps backward.

“But...why would you ever...ask me? I mean, I’m like, nothing compared to some of the omegas you have falling over each other to court you. How could you ever want a mistake like me?”

Lev’s eyes widened.

“What? You’re not a mistake, Yaku-san, you’re too pretty to be a mistake.”

Yaku’s face flushed scarlet and he fisted his hands, tossing them behind his back.

“I don’t understand how you can think that! I just can’t...I’m not...”

“How can’t everybody think that!? Am I seriously the only one who thinks you’re completely...wait!”

Lev started flailing his arms around, still on his knees on the ground.

“This was a terrible idea! You’re obviously not gonna accept I mean, why would you ever accept a courtship from me? You practically have to babysit me all the time of course you wouldn’t want to court me! Never mind! Ok, I am a dream! And when you wake up tomorrow this never happened!”

Yaku cocked his head to the side before pinching the bridge of his nose.

_He only does that when he’s nervous...why is he doing it now?_

Lev thought worriedly.  
“I’m about to say something that will most likely blow your mind as well as mine.” Yaku seemed to force free the words.

Lev’s shoulders slacked.

“I’m pretty sure my brain is already completely fried so go for it.” He mumbled as he slowly got to his feet

“I accept your proposal.”

“WHAT!?”  Lev shrieked as he dropped onto his knees again.  
“Calm down! You’ll wake up the whole neighborhood with that!” Yaku hissed.

Under the single street lamp, Lev was slowly coming to terms with what just happened.

“Did you just say I can court you?”

“Yes, Lev.”  
“But why?”

“...god dammit, Lev.”

“But I didn’t call you short! I put a ton of effort into being sure I didn’t call you short today!” Lev protested.

Yaku slapped himself in the face.  
“I don’t think you realize just how awful of an omega I am...and anyway...I’ve...kind of had a crush on you since you showed up on the team as well.”

Lev looked full ready to melt. “R-Really? You had a crush on me?”

Yaku gave him a very depressed look just then as he grasped at his elbow with one hand, the other arm hanging defeatedly by his side.

“Yes. Not to mention that...”

He fixed his gaze to the side, downward, feeling humiliated to even admit that he’d dared to hope something like this could occur for him.

“That one time...when I was sick and missed school, and on the walk to school on Monday you told me about how you felt like a failure as an alpha?”

Lev nodded. “I remember that.”

Yaku lifted his gaze to him, only having to raise his head a little bit, seeing as Lev had still deemed it unnecessary to stand up.

“I...I was planning on asking you to consider me that Thursday. Before practice at the gym.”

Lev’s eyes bugged. “R-Really? Ask me to consider you? Of course I would have said yes!” He exclaimed in amazement.

Yaku shook his head.

“I sort of managed to overhear that girl asking you to consider her that same day. I was just around the corner.”

Lev’s face fell.

“Oh...and you heard me say...”

“That you liked someone else.” Yaku finished for him, crushing his eyes shut. 

“When I heard that...I sort of...I almost had a drop.” He said this in a humiliated whisper.

Lev’s mouth parted open slightly. “W-What? Over me?”

“Lev, I’m...” Yaku gave a disappointed shrug.

“I’m not the most confident person, ok? I’m a huge hypocrite. I always tell everyone around me to believe in their own worth, mostly because they _have_ worth, and I’ve got nothing but being a good libero. I’m plain, flat, hot tempered, and not like an omega at all. Having a crush on someone like you, who has everything going for them, who’s everything any omega could ever want in an alpha...that’s just even more pathetic...why should someone who can’t even act their gender try and get an alpha like you? I don’t deserve something like that. I’m not good enough for you.” 

Lev’s mouth gaped slightly.

“No, don’t say that! You’ve got so much more then that!” He cried as he came to his feet.

Yaku raised an eyebrow up at Lev as the alpha resumed his usual position of towering over him.

“I never feel that way.” Yaku directed his off color eyes back to the brickwork beneath their feet. 

“Growing up, everyone always said I’d be a beta. I thought so too, but then, when I was in my final year of middle school.”

Yaku shuddered.

“I had my first _heat_.” 

Lev winced at the venom behind the sentence.

“Then I was an awkward omega trying to figure out how to act and how to look. But I’m just not cut out to be an omega. I’ve never been complemented on things an omega should be.”

Lev bent a bit to be at eye level with Morisuke.

“Sure you have.” He said with total confidence.

The auburn haired libero scoffed.   
“Name one.”

Lev smiled as he cocked his head to the side a few degrees. “I called you pretty just a few seconds ago.”

Morisuke’s face burned red and he buried his face in his hands.  
“And I called you cute on the way home more then once.” Lev pressed on.

“Shut up.” Yaku grumbled.  
“And I call your eyes beautiful.”

“Shut up.”

 “And your outfits nice.”

“Shut up.”

 “And your hair pretty.”

“Shut up.”

“I tell you how much I like those things about you every chance I get!”

“Lev, shut up!” Morisuke exclaimed even as he started laughing slightly when Lev ran a hand through his auburn hair.

The half russian shook his head. “I’ll call you all of those things as many times as you need to hear them. Until you realize that you are all of those things. Ok?”

Yaku peeked through his fingers at the silver haired boys earnest face, then dropped his hands.

“Lev...” 

He was tearing up slightly.

“...that means a lot.” He mumbled finally.

Lev jumped up. “See! Progress!” He cried before spinning around several times.

“Where’s my bag, where’s my bag, where’s my bag, where’s my bag?”

He spotted his gym bag and snatched it up, unzipping the top and producing the gift box.

“Here.” He offered it to the omega.

Yaku hesitantly took it. “If it’s something expensive...”

“Don’t you dare start being humble it’s important to get something nice if you’re proposing a courtship!” Lev whined.

The mammoth alpha suddenly got a very far away look on his face as he stood up straight again.

“Wait...”

He looked down at Yaku.

“This is a thing that’s happening?”

Yaku’s mouth opened slightly in question before he spoke.

“Yeah, it is.” 

Just like that, Lev felt just about ready to pass out.

“Lev? Lev! Don’t faint!”  Yaku cried, put up a hand, prepped and ready to steady the massively tall alpha who was swaying like a tree in heavy wind.

Once he’d been steadied, Lev positively beamed down at Yaku. 

“Open it!”

Yaku pulled the ribbon off and opened the box, producing a crystal cat figurine speckled with rhinestones with a small string of orange lace tied in a bow around it’s neck.  
“Wow...it’s really pretty.” Yaku commented softly, holding the delicate piece in his palm to look at it.

“Thanks.” Yaku looked back up at the towering alpha before gently tucking the precious gift back into the box and retying the bow.

_I’ll treasure it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lev did it! He did it! He did it! HOORAY!   
> ...  
> Anyway, was that courtship proposal dramatic enough for you all? I hope I did alright, please let me know what you thought! Also, don't worry, Yaku's insecurities are far from resolved, so this story isn't coming to an end just yet. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happy fun time with our brand new couple Lev and Mori!

**_The next day._ **

 

 

Yaku had greatly enjoyed going to the festival with Lev, it had been a good time and they’d spent just about the entire day there.

When Yaku returned home, bidding Lev goodbye seeing as the alpha had walked him back to the house, he was faced with his mother staring him down. Both of his siblings were back to college, and his father was still at work, so it was just him and the beta woman home alone.

“Umm...hey Mom.” Morisuke attempted to side step out of the entryway, but was blocked.

“Who was that?” She demanded.

Yaku was surprised. “Erm, Lev. You’ve met him before, at that practice match you came too last month.” 

He saw his mothers eyes widen as he finally managed to slip past her and into the kitchen.

“Wow! He cleans up nicely, hmm?”

“Yeah.” Yaku replied nonchalantly as he sat down at the breakfast nook within their kitchen.

“So what were you two doing? Normally you’re off playing volleyball all day long.” His mother strode into the room and resumed cleaning up a few leftover dishes in the sink.

“He invited me to a festival, so we went.” Yaku spoke with a shrug.

His mother raised an eyebrow at him.

“A festival? That doesn’t sound like something you’d normally agree with. I know you like them, but don’t you normally take the entire team? Where are Kuroo and Kenma?” 

Yaku leaned his face into his hand on the countertop.

“Lev just invited me. He paid for my ticket and all, so it would have been rude not to go. I had a good time.” He said.

The woman now set down the plate she’d finished cleaning, took up another one, and continued to wash.

“Hmm...what is Lev, again?” 

Yaku glanced up at her skeptically.

With all honesty, he didn’t know how she’d react to him having accepted a courtship. His parents had always been a little more protective then the average set of parents to an omega. It was likely because they felt like they’d failed him. As two betas, with their previous two children having presented beta as well, they had not expected their son to present as anything other then a beta. They’d done some learning up on having an alpha child, just because it wasn’t unheard of for two betas to produce an alpha. But the chances of Yaku presenting as omega were slim to none, as such, when the middle school called saying Morisuke was in his first _heat_ and needed someone to pick him up, they’d been completely blindsided.

They hadn’t been even the slightest bit prepared for an omega as a son, and while they couldn’t care less what the boy had presented as, they felt like they’d let him down because they couldn’t answer even some of his simplest questions of what he should do or how he should act. 

They even blamed themselves for Morisuke’s completely un-omega-like behavior, because Morisuke didn’t have any omega’s in his direct relation, his grandparents weren’t of any help, neither were any of his aunts or uncles. 

Put simply, Morisuke was the black sheep of his family, and his parents took the fact that he was uncomfortable more often then not when presented with certain situations as their own personal fault.

Morisuke didn’t feel that way, and he certainly didn’t blame them for any of his struggles, but now that he was finally feeling interest in someone, a popular young alpha no less, he wasn’t sure how they’d take it.

“Alpha.” Morisuke answered his mothers previous question.

His mother frowned slightly, but seeing as Kuroo, one of Yaku’s closest friends, was also an Alpha, she’d didn’t over think it.

Morisuke was wishing she had. He didn’t want to be the one to bring it up, but he supposed he had no choice.

“He...well...that is, I’ve actually liked him...like a lot, for a while.” Morisuke began awkwardly, hushing his voice slightly, as if worried someone other then his mother, the only other person in the house, would hear. 

His mother’s eyes widened, she looked completely floored by the sudden statement. It wasn’t like her son to discuss his feelings with anyone, not even her.

“Really? Well...did you say anything to him about it?”

Morisuke shook his head.

“No. He beat me to it.” 

The beta woman dropped her towel into the sink and turned her entire attention onto her youngest child.

“He beat you to it?” She repeated.

Morisuke tilted his head to one side awkwardly.

“Well...he proposed courtship to me yesterday...offered me a gift and what not. I...well I couldn’t figure a way I could have said no, seeing as I was convinced he’d never want to go out with an omega like me. He seemed convinced that I’d never want to go out with an alpha like him. Looks like we were both wrong.”  
Yaku realized that his mother might have very well stopped breathing.

“Mom? You ok?” He asked.

His mother only exhaled slowly.

“I’m glad you’re ok...I was worried something worse had happened.”  
Morisuke looked at her in confusion.

“Worse?” He demanded.

“Nothing nothing...”  
“Mom are you crying?”

“No! No! Of course not! I’m just very happy thats all!”

“Mom, you’re crying.”  
“I am not!”

 

**_One month later._ **

 

  
Yaku rolled his eyes as Lev went racing off into the shopping mall.

_He gets way to excited over just about everything._

The omega thought in irritation before giving chase.

He found the silver haired alpha with his eyes glued to a massive sugary display in the front of a bakery.

“Lev, we came here to shop for clothes and eat lunch. Not buy cake.”

Yaku reminded firmly.

“But Mori...!” Lev whined.

The auburn haired libero spun on his heel to face away from Lev, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders.

He was trying to hide the blush that still somehow managed to show up on his face every time Lev called him by his first name.

It wasn’t quite as bad as it had been the first time Lev had. It wasn’t even something sweet or something to remember fondly. In no way did it come as a romantic gesture or a forward request.

One day, about two weeks into their courtship, Lev had asked Yaku if he wanted to go get lunch.

More specifically, he’d asked if _Morisuke_ wanted to get lunch. 

And that was it. Lev hadn’t bothered to ask for permission or anything.

The sudden name change had resulted in Lev kissing the pavement from another kick to the backs of the knees, but Lev had persisted.

Therefore, him calling his teammate ‘Yaku-san’ was now a thing of the past, and this had devolved down into ‘Mori’ as of late.

“Lunch first!” Yaku ordered.

Lev knew that meant sweets later, which was better then no sweets at all, so he was all to happy to rejoin the shorter male as they continued through the shopping mall.

The day passed uneventfully, that is, as uneventful as a day with Lev Haiba as a constant companion can be. Mostly just Lev dragging Morisuke by the hand from place to place and Morisuke half heartedly complaining.

That is, until they were seated on one of the benches set up in the center of the large walking aisles , and Lev was happily enjoying his ice cream at long last.

Morisuke had already finished his and tossed the cup and spoon into the trash, and Lev was scarfing down his last few spoonfuls.

Lev stood up.

“I’m gonna throw this out, be right back!” He said, turning and walking off in the direction of the ice cream stand in order to dispose of the trash.

Yaku sighed and leaned back against the bench, even if he was rather difficult to deal with at times, he had to admit that Lev was probably one of the nicest alphas he’d ever met.

And Morisuke was courting him.

The universe had decided not to hate him for once after all.

“Yaku? That you?” A massive head of black bed hair followed by smoothed out pudding hair suddenly shuffled into view.

Never mind, then.

Kuroo, accompanied by the PSP absorbed Kenma, were walking out of the shop across the way from the bench Yaku was sitting on.

Well, great.

_No one on the team knows that Lev and I are courting. If they see me here with Lev, just the two of us, they’ll figure it out for sure._

Lev had asked about telling people about their courtship, so far it had been kept down to just their families, but it had been a topic they’d argued about for quite a while.

Lev, on one hand, didn’t care if no one knew, or the entire world knew.

Morisuke was sure he’d die of humiliation if the rest of the team found out.

Kuroo strode up to him, and Kenma lifted his gaze from his screen just enough to give a greeting nod before refocusing on his game.

“Hey guys.” Yaku greeted, attempting to act disinterested.

“What are you up to, I didn’t know you liked hanging out around here.”

Morisuke shrugged.

“Nothing better to do, I guess.” He replied, silently praying that Kenma had some sort of video game sale to get to and would drag Kuroo off before Lev returned.

“Kuroo-san? Kenma-san?” 

Too late.

“Lev? Wow! What are the chances?” Kuroo grinned. 

“We all ran into each other, huh?”

Morisuke felt like a bullet had been dodged, Kuroo was assuming that Lev was simply wandering around the mall as well and had spotted the familiar faces, then walked over to say hello.

Kenma glanced between Morisuke, Lev, and Kuroo.

“Why are you guys here?” He asked.

_Damn you, Kenma! The one time you decide to join a conversation!_

Morisuke exclaimed inside his head.

He took a breath to respond, but before he could, a certain half russian opened his mouth.

“Mori didn’t want to go to the park!” Lev whined.

“It’s freaking hot out, I enjoy some air conditioning once in a while!”

Yaku shot back.

Kenma raised an eyebrow.

“You’re here together?”

Kuroo cackled, “Since when has Lev been able to call you by your first name without getting decked?” 

Lev glanced down at Yaku questioning.

Morisuke groaned.

“I don’t care anymore.” He answered the silent question, covering his face with one hand.

Because, really, they would have figured it out on their own anyway.

“I proposed courtship to Morisuke a month ago, we’ve been going out on the weekends ever since!” Lev exclaimed proudly.

Morisuke rolled his eyes.

Kuroo’s eyes were as wide as saucers and Kenma blinked twice before, with a beep, his PSP was reactivated and he was back to his gaming.

“Whoa! Congrats! Its about time you got some alpha to like you, Yaku!”

“Shut up, Kuroo.” The auburn haired libero snapped.

“I didn’t think Lev would actually admit it.” Kenma commented, still playing his game.

“What? You knew, Kenma-san?” Lev demanded.

Kenma paused his game and glanced up at Lev with his large golden cat like eyes.

“Whenever you are spiking, Yaku is staring at you. Whenever Yaku is receiving, you’d be staring at him. You’d be all starry eyed while Yaku always glared at you looking mildly annoyed.”

“Mori!” Lev rounded on the omega, pouting.

“What can I say? You’re pretty damn annoying, even if I am courting you.”

The auburn haired boy said, raising his hands, palms up in an uncaring gesture.

Lev spent the rest of the day whining about how mean Yaku was, Kuroo spent the entire time laughing at the couple, while his own court mate just continued playing his PSP, an unnoticeable, pleased smile on his face.

Inuoka owed him an apple pie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma won his bet with Inuoka! :D Anyway, yeah, this was a little nice happy bit before what's coming up. To prepare you all, just know, I'm not very good at writing purposely offensive things against characters.  
> ...  
> Let's just say Yaku...his insecurities weren't totally baseless. D:


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For so much support and all of the love this story has been getting, he's a ridiculously long chapter!  
> Also IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:  
> I've never written an Omegaverse story before, but I've read probably half the selection here on Ao3, so I know somewhat how these things work. I do, however, have my own personal twist on the universe that I want to make very clear here so not to offend anyone.  
> In the universe of ABO that I am doing, your secondary gender is more important then your primary gender, therefore, females of beta or alpha orientation don't traditionally wear skirts or dresses, unless they feel more comfortable in those clothes. Traditionally, only omegas would wear what we call in our world 'feminine' clothes, but since this is in modern times, it is like the women we have in modern times, that they can wear pants or skirts or whatever they like. I want to make it very clear that I don't personally care what someone is comfortable with wearing, and since Yaku in this story is extremely insecure, this next chapter is an exploration into his issues with wearing 'omegian' clothes. The idea of 'feminine' clothes doesn't exist in this AU.   
> Please, though, if anyone out there feels offended by any way that I portray this, or just even has some suggestions for how to make it better, please let me know in a comment and I will take the chapter down right away and edit it to meet your requirements. I really like the idea that I have going here, and I hope you all will too! Thank you once more, and please enjoy the chapter!

**_Several days later._ **

 

Yaku was feeling different lately.

He’d woken up that morning after sleeping through the entire night _(what!?)_ and had proceeded to crawl out from under his covers, physically assault his alarm clock, and try to remember where his school uniform was.

He had two, which was the norm with all omegas. 

One with pants, and one with a skirt.

Yaku never wore the skirt. _Never_

He knew other male omegas who wore it.

Kenma wore the skirt more often then he wore the dress pants, claiming it was far more comfortable, but Morisuke just wasn’t comfortable enough with himself to wear something like that.

When he’d first presented in middle school, his sister and brother had forced him to go shopping, his parents had encouraged it as some sort of ‘sibling bonding’ so, regrettably, he did own a few dresses, skirts, slippers, and other ‘omega’ clothes. He wore them once apiece, just to make his siblings happy and never in public. The most public it had gotten was when his grandmother had insisted he dress formally for some family dinner. 

He’d refused to get up and hidden his lower body under the tablecloth the entire night. He'd also made for certain that his parents copy of the family photo, featuring him in a knee length white skirt, was lost forever. 

Mostly because he'd buried it in the garbage so it wound up at the dump, but he'd never admit that to anyone.

This morning was strange, though, because...he’d never actually considered wearing the skirt before.

This time he was actually thinking about it.

_Why!? I’ve worn that thing once, and that was when Kuroo threw me into the pool when we became high schoolers and it was the only thing I had in my locker._

Holding up the, admittedly, cute plaid skirt that was meant to go with his usual dress shirt, tie, and vest, he glanced back several times to his door.

The last thing he needed right now was his mother checking in and seeing him actually contemplating his choice in clothing. 

Wondering on that, was it the fact that his entire wardrobe literally consisted of jeans and a plain color tee shirt, his school uniform, and his Nekoma uniform, that made him so off turning? He couldn’t say that anymore, though, because at the moment he was in a courtship. He was wanted, if at least by one person. One dangerously good looking alpha whom Mori couldn’t stop worrying over. It would have been way to easy for a far superior omega to him to snatch him away.

Except, for whatever reason, Lev would likely pick the short libero over anyone presented to him.

Blushing even harder, Morisuke returned his wandering mind back to the issue at hand. Thinking back, he couldn’t recall a single time when he’d willingly worn omegian clothes. Lev probably thought he didn’t even own any, seeing as the nicest he ever dressed what his school uniform. Why now of all times did he think it might actually be worth it? He couldn’t start struggling over what to wear in the morning now! He had to meet Lev in less then an hour.

_I wonder...would Lev think I looked nice?_

His face burned with embarrassment and, with a vengeance, he shoved the offending garment back into his dresser drawers, where it had been buried the majority of his school career.

Still feeling warm in the face, he dressed as usual, then spent less then a minute combing down his hair. He tore down the stairs, snatched up his bag and raced out the door, haphazardly skidding through the kitchen long enough to get snagged by his mother for a good morning kiss and an egg sandwich.

When he arrived at the corner, he found he was first.

This was normal, though. Lev would likely be along within another minute.

Yaku leaned against the light post that was positioned on the corner and pulled out his phone, busying himself with some meaningless color matcher Kenma had recommended as he ate his sandwich.

Glancing up every now and again, he finally saw a head of silver hair pop up over the hill of the sidewalk.

Lev came jogging up with a bright grin on his face.

“Good morning, Mori!” He greeted enthusiastically. 

Yaku rolled his eyes as he checked the time on his phone.

“Morning, Lev. Late as usual. We’ll have to practically run in order to make it.” He grumbled.

Lev jumped before checking his watch.

“AHHHH! I can’t be late again, the teacher threatened to give me detention if I were late again! I'd miss practice!”

Yaku furrowed his brow up at him.

“Detention, and you're worried about missing volleyball practice? Wait, you’re late that often? I wait for you to show up every morning and still make it on time. Our classes start at the same time, as well.”

Lev laughed awkwardly.

“Both my parents work, so I kinda don’t eat breakfast and I buy something at school.”

Yaku groaned, covering his eyes with one hand. “Oh my god. Really? You can’t cook for yourself?”

Lev threw his hands into the air. “I can! I just wake up late because I have a hard time dragging myself out of bed!”

Yaku massaged his forehead as Lev rambled on for a bit more. 

“We just wasted a full two minutes for that one!” He shouted in irritation, cutting off how Lev had just gotten to how having to take care of his sister's cat involved why he got to bed late.

Lev seized Yaku by the hand and took off running.

“LEV! I CAN’T RUN THAT FAST, YOU IDIOT!” Yaku shouted as he stumbled and tripped behind the half russian.

“I can fix that!” Lev called.

Then Lev had thrown Yaku over his shoulder and was still sprinting with his massive strides.

“LEV PUT ME DOWN! NOW!”

Yaku hammered furiously at Lev’s back with his fists, but true to his word, Lev did get them to school on time.

And if Morisuke showed up the next morning with an extra sandwich, then it was solely because his father didn’t eat his, and his mother didn’t want it to go to waste.

That was his story, and he was sticking to it.

 

**_That Weekend._ **

 

Alone on a Saturday with nothing to do.

This was perhaps the start to far to many cheesy comedies, but at the moment, Yaku was perfectly content with this. Lying on his stomach in bed, in his pajama’s, hugging a pillow.

Lev had wanted to go out to the park, somewhere they frequented, but Yaku had waved him off for at least the morning. He needed some time to contemplate on his own, so he’d promised to meet his court mate at the park in the early afternoon.

_Lev...is making me feel better. I’m not having a hard time falling asleep anymore, and if I do, all I have to do is pick up my volleyball jacket, because his scent is engrained into it, and it puts me to sleep every time. He’s such a kid, but he knows how I feel about myself, and he doesn’t push. Surprisingly, he tries to make me feel comfortable with myself. Just one extra compliment here and there, but the thing about them is that he means it. He actually thinks I’m..._

He leaned his chin against his pillow as he recalled just one of the many words of praise that his alpha showered him with. Not too often, not enough to make Morisuke feel self conscious, but just enough to make sure he knew they were genuine. 

_...pretty. And he likes my scent. And my hair, and my eyes. He tells me I’m everything he could want. It doesn’t fit with me. I’m not good enough for him to think that._

_Or am I?_

A ditzy smile appeared on his face as he considered this notion properly for the first time since he'd entered courtship.

_Good enough for Lev?_

A dreamy sigh.

_...maybe I could be...maybe I already am...?_

“MORI MORI MORI!”

The door burst opened and Yaku low key screamed.

“W-What!? What do you need, Mei!? You scared the hell outta me! When did you even get back!?”

Mei was his older sister. She had long wavy auburn hair, pale skin, and a nose dotted with freckles. People claimed she and Morisuke looked a lot alike, and Yaku sometimes wished they didn’t. Especially whenever she went bouncing off the walls.

_Maybe this is why I can handle Lev so easily?_

He sighed as he watched his, mind you second year college student, sister fish through the bag she was carrying with a massive grin on her face.

“I found something I thought that you’d...”

She trailed off just then.

Morisuke then recalled something he probably should have thought of sooner.

_She’s been at college since I’ve been courting Lev...and he literally scent marked me yesterday._

She cocked her had at him before speaking up again.

“Did you...”

Morisuke’s face flushed and he buried his head under his pillow, knowing this would do nothing to cover the scent of pine and winter winds that currently emitted from him like a beacon, warning all others to back off. 

“NOPE! BYE MEI! GET OUT!” 

Then his sister was dragging him off of the bed and crushing him.

“You got a court mate! Oh my god oh my god my baby brother is all grown up!”

“Mei, I am three years younger then you!” 

As he managed to tolerate getting cuddled by his sister, he kicked pathetically at her leg, trying to get her let go.

Finally, she did, and Yaku flopped back onto his bed.

“Why was that necessary?”

“You smell like them! Like, a lot! All trees and stuff!”

Yaku felt his face start growing hot again. He internally cursed how easily he blushed.

“W-Well...we kinda scent mark regularly so...I mean...”

Mei bounced on the mattress with a huge smile plastered across her face.

“That is so great! Who is it?”

Yaku raised an eyebrow at her. “Why do you care?”

Mei’s mouth dropped open and she gave an insulted gasp.

“Of course I care! I want all the details!”

“And you are getting two words. Haiba Lev.”

His sister blinked several times before letting out a shocked screech.

Yaku promptly snatched up his pillow and hid in it again.

“Why are you yelling again!?”

“Is he related to Haiba Alisa?”

Yaku winced. “Yeah...that’s his older sister.”

Mei gave another celebratory squeal. “No way! I work in the same diner as her! We go the same university!”

Yaku moaned. 

_What are the chances? Now she won’t shut up for another hour._

Mei looked at him curiously. “So...are you happy?”

Morisuke sat back against the headrest of his bed and gave her a small scowl.

“You won’t start screaming again will you?”

Mei performed the movement of zipping her lips.  
Yaku heaved a sigh before speaking.

“Yes. Really happy, actually. He’s...nice. Really nice.”  
Mei nodded her head several times.

“That’s so awesome, Mori! You finally got someone!”

Yaku crossed his arms over his chest.

His sister was one for prying, but she’d never realized how unhappy he had been previously.

Perhaps she’d start noticing the difference now?

Mei cocked her head to the side before her hand suddenly shot out and stole Yaku’s phone from the bedside table.  
“H-Hey!” Yaku tried to grab it back, but Mei stood up and held it out of reach as she scrolled through his photos.

His sister was playing dirty, using her height advantage, so Morisuke was unashamed that he kicked her in the back of the knees to cause her to stumble, allowing him to take his phone back.

“Why?” He demanded simply as his sister rubbed the backs of her knees.

“Because I wanna see a picture!”

Yaku’s shoulders drooped.

“You know...you could have just asked?”

Mei shook her head. “And you would have said yes?”

Morisuke rolled his eyes as he navigated through his phones image section and tapped on something.

He offered it to his sister.

“There, happy?”

His sister eagerly stole the phone away.

Morisuke was making a peace sign at the camera, with Lev’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and the green eyed boys chin resting on his head.

Lev’s smile was as bright on camera as it was in person, and Mei seemed to look a bit confused.

She didn't want to say it out loud, for she loved her brother and thought he was just fine the way he was, but she couldn't quite get how he'd managed to snag himself an alpha that...well... _hot_.

She handed it back to Yaku after a moment more. “Did you ask him to consider you?”

Yaku shook his head no.

“I was going too, but I sort of overheard him getting asked, and then he replied saying that he was after someone else. I never thought that he’d be after me of all people, but he was. Apparently he’d been crushing on me since he joined the volleyball team at the beginning of the year.”

Mei gave a laugh. “Why on earth did he join so late?” She asked.

Mori furrowed his brow. “He didn’t...he’s a first year.”

Mei’s jaw dropped.

“That guy is a first year!?” 

_I am done._

Yaku thought in anger before lowering his phone and speaking up again.

“Look, why did you come barging up in here again?” The omega demanded

All of the auburn haired beta’s previous energy returned as she snatched her bag up.

“Look it!” She produced a dress.

It was cute, alright, with long red bell sleeves, and a black body and skirt with a red midsection that tightened slightly. Plain enough not to be asking for attention, while still managing to look very nice and well put together.

“See, my omega friend and I were shopping, and she wanted it, but it was too small, and then she asked me if my little brother would like it, since I told her you’re an omega! I was like ‘he doesn’t wear stuff like that’ and she was like ‘well maybe you should give it a try’ and so...”

“No.” Yaku interrupted and shut her down automatically.

Mei pouted. “You’re supposed to let me dress you up once in a while! And besides!”

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Wouldn’t your court mate like it?”

Yaku narrowed his eyes at her. “Mei, would you enjoy going out in public when someone has finally taken notice in you, finally thought you were worth something, if anything, in an outfit you didn’t feel even the slightest bit comfortable in? I don’t wear dresses or skirts. You know that.” 

Mei looked incredibly put out.

“Oh...yeah...I knew...I just thought that maybe you’d like to try it again...and I think you’d look so cute in it...”

Morisuke internally cursed, not for the first time that day, when he saw she was actually tearing up at his harsh rebuffing.

He slapping himself in the forehead, then dragged his hand down his face.

Giving his older sister a defeated look, he grumbled.

“I’ll try it on. That’s all.” 

Mei’s face could have, for all intents and purposes, at that moment transformed into the sun.

“YAY!” 

 

**_Several minutes of changing later._ **

 

“You look great!” 

Mei was squealing and clapping her hands. Yaku crossed his arms over his chest, hunched his shoulders, and tried to disappear.  
“You have to say that. You’re my sister.” He shot back.

“You haven’t even seen yourself!”

Mei steered him over to his closet door, which had a floor length mirror in it.

Yaku promptly scrunched his eyes shut.  
“No. I’m done. I want to change.”

“Just look!” His sister begged.

“Mei.”  
“Mori.”

“Mei.”  
“Mori.”

“Mei.”

“Mori.”

Cut for length, but otherwise, Mei managed to win whatever sort of argument this could be deemed as. 

Yaku cracked an eye open, and once he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, he visibly relaxed his shoulders.

“Not...not bad...I guess.” He mumbled finally, reaching down to tug experimentally at the bottom of the dress, which reached a little ways past his knees.

Mei seemed so stunned that Yaku had actually agreed he looked ok that she didn’t even say anything.

Before anything else could be said, though, an upbeat digital tune began playing, and Morisuke’s phone began to buzz.

Glancing back, the omega walked over to the bed, where his phone had been abandon amongst the covers. 

Pulling free the device, he glanced to the caller ID.

Mei managed to peek over his shoulder, and her eyes widened slightly in curiosity, seeing as the screen had been filled with the smiling face and sparkling green eyes of a certain silver haired alpha, with his name in text cutting across above his head.

Morisuke answered the phone. “Hey.”

He rolled his eyes at whatever was being said on the other end of the line.

“You forgot already? I literally called you like two hours ago. Yes. 2 o’clock. That’s the plan, anyway.” 

Yaku crossed an arm over his chest and hooked it into the elbow of the arm supporting his phone.

“What? Yeah, time did go pretty fast.”

Yaku glanced at his alarm clock and sighed, it was ten till two.

“I’ll head out in a minute, just gotta change. Yes, we can go to the pond, Lev. I don’t see why you love it so much!”

Morisuke subconsciously started nodding along with whatever tangent Lev had fallen into.  
“Ok, Lev, I get it, you think the ducks are cute. I’ll see you in a bit, alright?”

Morisuke’s face tinged pink just a bit, and he bit his tongue.

“Y-Yeah. Me too. See you soon, bye.”

Hanging up the phone, he shot a glare at his sister, who’d been making faces the entire time.

Shaking his head, Yaku starting attempting to herd her out the door.

“Get out so I can change, I need to leave soon.”

His sister got a devious glint in her eye, and later on, Yaku would regret not recognizing it and slamming the door in her face.

She twirled around on him, grabbed her smaller brother around the waist, hoisted him off of the ground, and ran down the stairs.  
“WHAT THE HELL!?” Yaku shrieked, dropping his phone to the carpet as he attempted to thrash his way free.

Mei wrangled the front door open, dropped Mori outside, and shut the front door again before he could get to his feet. 

Once Yaku got up, he rattled the doorknob in fury.

“Mei! Open the door now!” 

He looked up when his bedroom window slid open, and the offending beta poked her head out, grinning from ear to ear and panting slightly from the exercise of carrying Yaku down the stairs.

“Mei! Let me back in!” Morisuke shouted furiously, stomping his foot.

Mei shook her head extra hard.

“No way!” 

Morisuke shook a fist at her.  
“Why did you think it was necessary to throw me out the door!?”

Mei smiled cheerily. “I think you forgot what you’re wearing, brother dearest.”

Yaku was suddenly hurled into becoming extremely self aware.

After all, he was still wearing the dress, which, while, within the safety of his bedroom with no one but his sister, was perfectly ok, out in public, it was not going to fly with him.

_I’m an omega, and it’s not like I wear scent patches. It’s pretty obvious. So it can’t be shamed upon on in the way that other narrow minded assholes would on betas or alphas. But why must she make me do something like this? I’m not comfortable with clothes like this, I’m not omegian enough to where these clothes. I barely think I look good enough to dare standing next to Lev, but this..it just..._

Morisuke knew he was panicking, but he wasn’t about to give his sister to satisfaction of him having an insecure breakdown and her letting him back in and feeling guilty. 

_This is her way of helping me get out of my shell, but she doesn’t understand! I’m not the type who just forcing to do stuff will make it better! I swear to god if I can’t get back into this house I’ll just hide in some bushes at the park and tell Lev I can’t make it because of cramps or some other stupid thing._

Grumbling, Morisuke turned about, sat down onto the front step, and settled his legs to one side.

_I’m not that bad of an omega not to know how to sit when you wear a skirt. Hell, I could play volleyball in this thing and no one would be able to get a glimpse._

“What are you doing?” His sister shouted from the window.

“Waiting. I am not going anywhere in this.” Morisuke replied.

“Mom will be home in like two hours, and she’ll let me in and then I’ll come up with some story about how you were an overly pushy jerk to me.”

He put his hands up in a helpless pose.

“The fragile, easily offended omega baby of the family..”

He shot an evil innocent smile up at his sister.

“...and she’ll ground you even though you’re in college.”

Morisuke was using his far to well developed ability to hide his panic and fear under a facade of strict superiority. 

He wanted to break down.

He wanted to start crying.

He absolutely hated this. 

_I get that she’s trying to help, but I can’t handle this. I don’t belong in clothes like this. I can’t be something I’m not. Except I am this, I just...I don’t think I look in any way good enough._

Gritting is teeth, Yaku swallowed before reestablishing is former face. Focusing on expression, Yaku put a hand up at his sister.

“Give me my damn phone. Now.”

The girl cocked her head to the side.   
“Why should I?”

Yaku grumbled under his breath before speaking again.

“So I can text Lev and tell him I’m canceling.”

The girl suddenly looked as though a dangerously good idea had occurred to her.

Yaku hid his face in his hands.

“Oh god what now?”

“I’m not giving you your phone!”  
Morisuke gave her a harsh glare.

“You idiot! If I don’t show up on time, he’s sure too...wait.”

Morisuke snapped his head up to see his sister laughing from up at the window.

“Still not falling for it.” He grumbled, crossing his arms and hunching over.

Mei leaned out the window a bit farther.

“But what if I text him telling him that you’re in trouble here?”

“Yeah, if I was in trouble, I’d kick between the legs before I’d whip out my phone. He knows that. Hell, you should know that.” 

Mei gave a thoughtful frown. “Well, that’s true, so if I texted him, then it’d totally fall flat. Guess I just won’t say anything!”

Yaku shook his head up at her.

“Don’t you realize if you do that, he’ll freak!? He got into a fist fight with some alpha before he even offered me court, how do you think he’ll act now that he’s got every right to be protective over me?” 

Mei tapped her finger to her lip before speaking.

“You know, I think he’ll come running over here. Then he’ll see you, sitting there, looking absolutely gorgeous!”

“Mei, I will end you.”

“You say that a lot.” His sister sang.

Morisuke started weighing his options.

One one hand, having Lev come running over here could be helpful, maybe he could even break the door down? No, that was just plain stupid.

One the other, far more likely, hand, if Lev came storming over here, it could be legitimately dangerous.

That was one thing Morisuke couldn’t stand about his sister. She was so air headed, doing things before thinking them through. Lev was soft hearted and caring, easy to reason with as well. But his inner alpha held a streak unlike Lev himself. If Lev went instinctual before he got here, the only thing on his mind would be if his omega was ok. The person currently placing him in discomfort would be marked an enemy. Lev or not, Yaku wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop him if he got too angry or panicked. There was only so much he could do when he stopped being 'Mori' and started being 'omega' in Lev's rage filled mind.

So avoiding the entire situation, before he had a furious Lev with blown wide pupils to deal with, would be best.

Of course, explaining this to his sister would do no good, she’d only think he was trying to come up with good reasons to get his phone back. 

Exhaling slowly, Yaku stood up and glared up at Mei.

“You’re lucky I value your life.” He growled lowly.

“What was that?” Mei asked, unable to hear him.

“Give me some shoes, I’m still barefoot!” He barked.

“YES!” Mei darted back into the bedroom and a moment later a pair of black loafers that, thankfully, Morisuke normally wore, came flying out the window.

Snatching up the shoes, he shoved them on and, after a final furious glare up at Mei, who was grinning with triumph, he stormed up the sidewalk.

 

**_At the Park._ **

 

Everyone was staring. 

Morisuke knew it was his own insecurities making up the majority of them, making up that absolutely every last person was looking at him, but it was humiliatingly, partially, true. 

People were glancing his way, trying to look subtle, then whispering to each other and snickering. As one couple walked by, he heard the girl murmuring to her companion.

“Is that really an omega? Or do they sell patches like that?”

His face burned and he could feel heat welling up behind his eyes. Every person who passed him by gave him strange looks, and he overheard more then one hateful comments. 

Two college aged men came by, heading past him, and what they said just within earshot was the last straw.

“Weird, huh? Suppose he’s trying to gain some followers, huh? Not like anyone would want him, looking like that.”

A stab struck his heart and, having arrived at the duck pond, he found his court mate no where in sight.

A soft, pained, far to bitterly humored sigh escaped him.

_Late...and right when I need him...that figures..._

Giving a soft whimper, Morisuke felt the overwhelming need to get out of sight. He couldn’t deal with this anymore. Hateful comments and confused glances from people who thought him to be a strange biological freak.

_I can’t..._

The droplets slipped from the corners of his eyes.

_I don’t even see why I’m here. It’s just laughable that I think I've got a chance. Why did I even agree to trying this damn thing on? I look like even more of a freak then usual. With something like this, Lev’s sure to see it..._

Dodging behind the pond, he found a tree surrounded with bushes a little ways taller then he was. Easily slipping between then with his small stature, he promptly dropped onto his knees at the back of the tree, farthest from anyones prying eyes, and started to panic well and properly.

_He'll see I’m not worth his time. That I’m not worth his effort. My stupid sister can’t realize it because she’s a damn beta. The beta that I should have been, but I’m not._

_I’m omega._

_I’m a submissive._

_I'm a pretty face._

_I'm a good cook._

_I'm a motherly spirit._

_But I’m not! I have none of those things! I'm harsh, I get angry! I yell and I kick! I won't roll over, I won't bare my throat for anything like growls at me!_

Gritting his teeth, he wiped roughly at his face with the red bell sleeve.

_I’m just a big mix up! God forgot what gender to make me, so he just picked one at random. I’m not an omega. I have no right to even call myself that! What do I call myself if not an omega though?_

He leaned forward with with elbows on his hips and cupped his face in both hands, trying to stem the tears that couldn’t be calmed.

_I know exactly what._

_Exactly what I deserve to be called. By my teammates. By my family. By the whole world._

_By Lev._

_I'm nothing._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end! Was that ok? As states in the top notes, please let me know if anything in this chapter struck something wrong with you, because if it did, then I would be more then happy to take it down and rewrite it completely if that's what it takes to make sure everyone is happy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press the feel horrible for Yaku button! :D

**_With Lev._ **

 

The overly tall alpha came racing up to the duck pond.

_Ten minutes late! Mori’s gonna kill me!_

Lev thought as he looked around searching for a familiar figure in jeans and some tee shirt, only to see him nowhere. Not lounging on the bench. Not pacing on the dock. Not seated in the shade on the grass.

Frowning softly, Lev checked his watch. Sure enough, it was past two, and Yaku was always punctual. Never late.

A small twang of panic instilled itself rather clearly, but Lev settled it. So many things that had nothing to do with his court mate being hurt or uncomfortable could happen in ten minutes. He couldn’t let himself go full possessive mode over something as silly as Mori being ten minutes late.

Turning his nose up, he scented the air softly to see if he could catch that sweet scent of strawberry and vanilla he loved so well. He found it, fairly strong as well, meaning Morisuke had likely been here only a few minutes prior. Strangely, it was mixed with something. Lev felt a chill run down his spine as his nose sorted out the bundle of smell. It was a bitter, harsh scent that mingled with Mori’s usual sweetness.

Salt. 

_Tears?  
_

The instant the alpha identified the scent, he felt something clawing around deep in his chest.

_Why is he crying? What made **my omega** cry?_

Primal instincts were, for the most part, easy enough to restraint these days, but not for things like this, when the most important person in his life was being threatened. It caused a soft growl to rumble deep in his throat as he strode quickly after the scent, following it forward. Not caring that he accidentally scared or shoved past several park goers.

They likely could figure out it was nothing personal.

He arrived at a tree surrounded by a dozen of so bushes that were about shoulder height to him. He froze when he heard a soft gasping sound, intermixed with whimpers of what sounded like actual tangible pain.

Recognized it too easily. 

Though he’d been hiding the previous times, he’d heard Yaku cry before. 

In the locker room after failed practices where he’d been benched due to pre-heat cramps, in pain after twisting an ankle on a receive, or, for a reason Lev had been unable to identify, when he’d hidden behind the gym, bawling his eyes out thinking himself to be alone.

Lev had wound up scaring off multiple betas and alphas in the near vicinity, whom he assumed had been picking on his then crush, now court mate.

He tried to push through the bushes, but winced at the prickly leaves.

_Mori was probably able to slip underneath..._

Inching around to the opposite side of the tree, he successfully got through the bushes and moved around the trunk until he saw Mori.

The first thing that he thought at the sight of the omega, wearing what was likely the single most attractive thing Lev had ever seen him in, was.

_A dress._

Shortly followed by.

_God, why doesn’t he wear those more often?_

Until he realized that Yaku was so upset he hadn’t even noticed Lev was there yet.

“Mori.” He whispered, dropping onto a knee at the older boys side.

“AHH!” 

Lev was knocked backwards when a punch struck him solidly in the chest and made him sprawl.

Morisuke let out a horrified yelp at the sight of who he’d just punched. Before a resigned look settled onto his face, as if he'd only just confirmed something he'd been thinking on.

The first thing he did after this was hide his face again as Lev managed himself into sitting next to the auburn haired 3rd year.

“Mori...what happened?”

He wasn't mad about getting punched. When the option of 'fight or flight' came up, Morisuke was likely on of the only omegas out there who would start slamming the button for the 'fight' option.

“Nothing.” Yaku replied flatly.

Lev groaned. “What do you mean, nothing? You’re crying. Who hurt you? Gimme names, I swear to god...”

Yaku was silent for a second more, face hidden, before he leaned back and dropped his hands. He laughed, his face free of tears. He couldn’t erase the fact that he had been slightly reddened, but there were no more tears. His eyes weren’t even bloodshot, they were twinkling with amusement.

“Calm down, idiot. I don’t want you beating someone up and going to jail. Want me to be a widow that young?”

In other cases, Lev would have laughed at the statement, but at the moment, he was thoroughly confused.

“B-But...you were...I know it.” He said finally.

Yaku shook his head, waving a hand. “Something stupid. Pointless. There’s no reason for you to be worried over it.”

Lev snagged the hand that he been waved to him, curling his fingers around the much smaller palm.

“Nothing is pointless if it made you cry.” 

Morisuke looked touched by the statement, but otherwise gave a small head shake.

“Lev...just...drop it, alright? It’s not a big deal.” He assured as he squeezed the alphas hand in return.

Lev frowned. “I don’t believe you. Just talk to me, please. You know I’d never tell anyone.”

Yaku smiled sadly. “I’m not talking about this, ok?”

Lev’s frown deepened, but he gave a heavy sigh and stood up, offering a hand down.

“Alright...but please tell me if something is wrong, ok? If anyone ever hurt you, you know I’d want to know.”

Morisuke laughed again as he took Lev’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

“I will. If anyone ever did anything, you’re the first one who would know.”

Lev seemed satisfied with this, and they escaped the bushes, he wasn’t able to sense anything severely bad. 

Morisuke hadn’t been lying, at the very least, his scent would have changed if he been.

As they walked out, Lev got distracted by the ducklings in the pond, and Yaku was so amused by his childish reactions that he even forgot what he was wearing for a moment.

As he sat on the nearby bench and watched Lev crouch near the edge of the water, waving to the feathery creatures, he thought back.

_He would have been able to tell if I was lying. Good thing I didn’t lie. No one hurt me, after all._

The smile was perfectly faked when he caved and came over to the waters edge to see the ducks closer at Lev’s beckoning. 

It looked exactly like his real one, but he never was able to fully reach his eyes. Thankfully, Lev was to oblivious to notice this. This look was perfected over years of burying the pain to be panicked upon and lose sleep over later.

For now, he put up his facade. His immaculately fabricated mask.

For after all, he hadn’t lied.

_The only one who’s hurting me is myself._

Lev glanced up to him with that massive smile, and it softened up when he got a better look at Morisuke, who was standing next to him.

Yaku regrettably craned his neck in order to look his alpha in the face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Lev gave him a huff. “Why are you wearing a dress?” He asked bluntly.

Yaku winced, scrunched his head down, and bit down hard on his lower lip. He fisted his hands and pinned his arms to his sides.

“W-Well my sister bought it and then she locked me out of the house when I tried it onand stole my phone, so I had no choice but to come here wearing it since I didn’t want you to worry, and...” 

“Mori, stop rambling!” Lev laughed. “I think you look amazing! You should wear things like that more often!”

Time stopped.

“W-What?” 

Yaku yanked at the skirt of the dress feeling more exposed then before.

“You...like it?” 

Lev nodded happily. “A lot! And how come you never wear the omega uniform for school either? I’ve seen Kenma-san in it before, but it would look a million times better on you!” 

Morisuke bit down even harder on his bottom lip.

“Lev...I don’t think so.”

Lev looked instantly befuddled. “But why wouldn’t you...”

“Drop it, Lev. This isn’t something I want to discuss. Not with you or anyone.”

The alpha gave him a worried gaze before nodding slowly.

“Alright...fine. But just so you know, I think you look absolutely gorgeous. Hey! It’s an egret!” 

And Lev’s personality of a spontaneous five year old resurfaced as he went chasing off after the poor bird.

Morisuke watched him race around after the bird for a few minutes while trying to stave off the blush in his cheeks.

_He does think I look nice._

Yaku shook his head at the thought.

_I don’t want to risk this again though. He didn’t see the way others look at me. If he were to see that, maybe he’d finally get the picture that I’m not good enough for him._

Yet he still felt unparalleled warmth. When Lev smiled like that at hime, the way he did for no other. The way he grabbed his much smaller hand, careful not to harm him. The way he kissed him, soft and gentle and just perfect, before he bid him good night. He was such a wonderful alpha. Looks, actions, strength and thought. No matter how much people thought he was an air headed idiot, he understood the way Mori thought. Didn’t push him, but helped him along. Slowly, yet not without haste. 

Absolutely _perfect_.

_God...how much longer can I keep this up?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this getting to be too much? Because it's gonna get a lot worse...I mean I hope it's not overkill how bad his self confidence is. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, please comment and let me know how I did and what you're hoping for next!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Please enjoy!

**_Later on._ **

 

 

Morisuke grumbled under his breath as he shuffled homeward.

_Stupid Lev, forgetting his gym bag in the gym for the forth time this month, I swear he’s hopeless._

As Yaku continued mumbling misgivings over his alpha under his breath, a shout echoed across the road.

“What are you doing wandering around by yourself?” 

Yaku glanced up to see what appeared to be a duo of a woman in a waitressing uniform and a drunk looking college aged man.

Yaku continued onward without speaking to them.

“Hey!” The man barked, swaggering off of the wall.

“Where do you think you’re going, you little mistake?” 

Yaku winced and froze. 

People around his neighborhood knew about his freakishness. A family that had been either beta or, rarely, alpha for generations suddenly producing an omega son was breaking news. His parents never were out there about it, neither were his siblings, but word got around. 

He dealt with things like this a little bit too often. He was, however, riding the major confidence boost that having an alpha’s scent currently woven deep into his jacket gave him, so he paused to give a small sideways glare before attempting to keep walking. 

“Haven’t you seen, though? He’s finally getting some work done, the little slut.” The woman snarked. 

Yaku felt a painful strike to his heart. 

This was going to be worse then usual, because they had a whole new target now. 

The man had a dawning in his alcohol hazed eyes.

“That’s right, what did you offer up to get that handsome son of a bitch to even notice you? I wonder how good you are at _other_ _things_ , then? Been practicing?”

Yaku felt his face burn.

“He asked me. I never did anything to convince him.” He spat out, glad his hands were buried in his pockets that way the fiends across the length of asphalt couldn’t see his hands shaking.

“Oh? So what convinced him? You’re just pathetic looking, you should have been a beta instead. What sort of god did you piss off, anyway?” The girl laughed before she twirled her skirt flippantly.

“This is what a perfect omega looks like, they aren’t sellouts like you.”

“I’m not...I didn’t...” Yaku gasped, his heart hammering painfully in his chest.

The drunkard man gave a soft grin, cocking his head to the side.  
“Maybe if I pay him enough your big boy alpha will let me take a go?”

He took a step towards the sidewalk, and there were no cars passing up or down the two way street. It would be far to easy for him to walk across.

Morisuke felt his knees starting to tremble as well. People had insulted and humiliated him in public, but he’d never been accused of something so disgusting.

The man abruptly strode across the street, a twisted smile writ his features as he came closer.

Yaku took a step back, well prepared to run and try to make it back to Nekoma, even if he knew his legs would likely give out from the horrible plummeting feeling in his stomach, when something warm blocked him from behind.

The alpha drunk who’d been coming onto him went scrambling backwards in shock, eyes wide with fear.

Arms wrapped around Mori, one around his shoulders and the other about his waist.

Morisuke was still feeling the adrenaline that had begun to work it’s way up, but when he heard that voice, he could have melted.

“Back off, you’re drunk off your ass, you bastard. Get back in the bar and waste your life away without getting others involved, will you?” It growled.

A weight promptly settled onto Yaku’s head, and Lev was all but surrounding him with long arms firm around his body and laser like emerald eyes drilling the offender.

“Shit...shit...sorry!” The man stuttered.

Morisuke didn’t know what to do, or how to react, but suddenly he was panicking.

His entire body felt ready to shut down.

Had Lev heard that? 

Oh, god, did he believe anything they said?

“If I catch you so much as looking at my omega again, I’ll knock your teeth out!” Lev barked in warning before standing and wrapping an arm around Yaku.

Morisuke’s legs seemed to go along with it, probably because Lev’s arm was still around him, but the world was oddly far away. 

Was he underwater?  
How did that happen?

Why did he have to be such a mistake anyway?

And where did _that_ one come from?

 He hadn’t worried about things like that ever since he’d become Lev’s court mate.

Lev was saying something, and Yaku was trying to listen, he honestly was.

He was a good omega, he would listen, he would obey best he could. 

He was good enough, wasn’t he? 

Lev wouldn’t abandon him, would he? 

Even his own thoughts felt cloud like. Very far away. Like his spirit was leaving his body.

_Am I dying?_

Morisuke elected this was decidedly not what dying felt like, especially since he hadn’t been critically injured.

_I’m good enough, right?_

Why was he going back to that again? Why wouldn’t that thought just go away and let him float around in his weird little cloudy brain space in peace?

_He wouldn’t leave. He’s always said he thought I was perfect. But I’m terrible to him. I boss him around and I never let him feel like he’s in charge either. Should I? I don’t know how...I don’t even know how to try to do something like that. I love him, I really do. I can be a good omega. He’s the best type of alpha. Everything anyone could want in an alpha. So why is he with me? It doesn’t make any sense, no matter how many times he says I’m pretty and kind and he likes my scent. It doesn’t make sense when I’m still absolutely nothing._

_Compared to him._

_Compared to anyone._

Lev was shouting now. 

Morisuke wasn’t sure exactly where they were, his eyesight had gone all blurry. His feet had left the ground, at least he figured that out. He felt a nice, soft warmth pressing against one of his sides. Was Lev carrying him? Most likely. Either way, they were moving rather fast. What was Lev running for? Not like it was anything to be worried about. Morisuke was the one who should be worried. He should be trying his best not to be a burden. To be omega, whatever that meant. He supposed it meant to stop kicking Lev so often, but he hated to be called short. Though, omegas were supposed to be short. Was his shortness an attractive thing? Oh well, who cared? No one cared enough about Morisuke to be concerned with his inner functions anyway. The boy was being laid down onto something. He couldn’t tell you what, his eyesight had changed, it was like tunnel vision. He turned his head to the side just a bit and managed to catch Lev’s face. 

Yaku’s entire body was very, very heavy. 

He didn’t want to move. Not now. Not for a while. Not for forever.

Sleeping forever. Just like this, up in his weird cloudy brain space. That would be nice. Except he couldn’t get his brain to shut up over how pathetic he was. Yaku already knew he was a complete embarrassment. Sleeping forever wasn’t going to be as pleasant if these thoughts would stay there with him. Lev would leave him? Of course he would, why was that even a question? He wasn’t raised to be an omega. Honestly, he still couldn’t figure why Lev was even bothering with messing with him in the first place. 

Mistake. 

Embarrassment. 

Disappointment. 

Pathetic. 

Pointless. 

Ridiculous. 

Hideous.

Sad. 

Nothing.

Each of these words was circling around the omega’s mind, stabbing him where he was weakest.

Yaku could see panic on Lev’s face. 

Why was he panicking? So what if Yaku was floating away? Did it make any difference to him? Perhaps it would just get him to leave even sooner. He couldn’t possibly be good enough in any sense of the word to get him to stay much longer anyway.

“Am I good enough? No. I never will be. You’ll leave me alone again...why would you want an embarrassment like me by your side?” 

He didn’t realize his vocal chords were still under his control, because he voiced exactly those words before everything was suddenly getting hotter. Very, very hot. 

Painfully hot. 

Was he going to hell? 

No, wait, he wasn’t dead, so that couldn’t be it either.

Perhaps this was just what happened if he spent to long in cloudy tunnel vision brain-land? 

_Oh well..._

Mori was oddly ok with this, as he let his eyes fall shut with Lev’s worried face seared into his mind.

_It’s better then feeling inferior and having Lev tell me all those lies again. I’m not pretty. I’m not kind and I’m not sweet. There’s no point in holding him with me anymore. I love him. So I wish he’d just abandon me already, instead of dragging it out. Giving me hope of something I’ll never have._

For Lev, this was a living nightmare.

He’d successfully gotten Morisuke away from those assholes at the bar, and they were almost to the corner where they normally parted, although this time Lev intended to walk him all the way home, when his omega started to lean into him heavily.

At first, he thought Yaku was just feeling depressed or exhausted from the confrontation only a few minutes passed.

That was when he saw how Morisuke’s pupils had blown up disturbingly large, most likely from an excess of omegian hormones flooding his system.

But that only happened either in heat, which Yaku was quite clearly not having, or when an omega had a drop.

_A drop? A DROP!?_

“Mori? Say something, will you?”

No reply. Morisuke was whimpering softly, shoulders sagging, but there were no words.

“Are you ok? Please listen to me, don’t start dropping, please please please stay with me.”

Lev begged, grasping at the auburn haired omegas shoulders.

He didn’t miss the way Yaku’s entire body seemed to be going limp.

_Ok, Alisa is at her apartment, and parents are still at the office._

Lev thought quickly as he swept an arm under the boy and ran all the way to his own house.

He hurried inside and laid Yaku down onto the nearest comfortable surface, which happened to be his living room sofa.

“Mori, wake up, please!”

Yaku seemed to be looking up to him before his voice escaped.

“Am I good enough? No. I never will be. You’ll leave me alone again...why would you want an embarrassment like me by your side?”

Lev gasped as those off color eyes that always left him breathless wavered before falling shut. 

“What? No! You’re not an embarrassment! Please, you are good enough! More then good enough!”

The omegas eyes didn’t open, and Lev began frantically trying to recall what he knew about omega drops.

_He needs to be comfortable, and he needs to feel safe. That’s the only way he’ll come out of it._

Lev recalled this from his Ed classes.

_In order to comfort him I need to know what started this in the first place._

That was when the silver haired half russian recalled that conversation weeks ago. Before they’d become court mates.

_“I feel the opposite of you.”_

_“No, Lev. No one has ever wanted me as what I am.”_

_“Because I am terrible at being what I am supposed to be.”_

_“No one has ever once said that I was anything an omega was supposed to be. All they ever do is talk behind my back about how hideous and pathetic I am. So what’s the point in trying, you know what I mean?”_

_“Why the hell do I even bother with putting up the act that I’m ok anymore?”_

Unable to process exactly how to even begin tackling such difficult issues, especially with his unresponsive court mate lying here, he recalled another thing he learned in class.

_Warmth is very important, it’s why omegas build nests when they heat. Warmth means safety, so do scents. Court mates and mates scents are the most attractive, if these aren’t available, or if the omega is single, then family members or close friends scents can work as well._

Lev shrugged out of his Nekoma team jacket and draped it over Morisuke’s chest. It managed to cover him down almost to his knees. He tucked the top of the jacket around the omegas neck and felt a heat behind his eyes.

_Did I let this happen? I haven’t been able to stop him from thinking that way. That he’ll never be good enough._

“But you are good enough, Mori. You have to listen, you’re more then good enough. I love you. You always believe the worst about yourself. So what if you don’t look like other omegas? I don’t care, because I think you’re perfect. I think you’re more beautiful then any stupid supermodel, and I think you’re funny, and you’re smart and you don’t think I’m strange because I don’t act how I look. You treated me the same when I came to the volleyball team. And now that I’m courting you you treat me differently, but you’re still the same person.”

Lev leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Yaku, pulling him gently into a warm embrace that felt safe and comfortable and familiar.

Lev didn’t even know if his words were getting through, but he kept going. For at least an hour he just held Morisuke and he talked. He told stories from tournaments and pointed out all the things about the story that proved how great Yaku was. He talked about how the nickname ‘Mama Kitty’ had been bestowed upon the oldest omega. He talked about how he’d chipped in with the other first years, plus Kenma and Kuroo, to make a patch for Yaku’s jacket that actually said ‘Mama Kitty’. He talked about all the different ways he used to try to act normal or cool around Morisuke, and how he would always fail. He talked about how he’d lain in his bed for hours without being able to fall asleep, because he was so beyond amazed that Yaku had actually said yes to his proposal. Most of all, he talked about how perfect of an omega the libero was for the 194 cm giant. How he seemed to fit with him, how they would always just mesh together. Lev’s face was blotchy and red, and he was occasionally letting tears slip, but he didn’t care at that point. He was saying anything he could think of to comfort the tiny omega who’d been pushed beyond his boundaries far to many times.

Lev took another shuddering breath as his mind struggled to come up with anything new, anything at all that could help his case. His voice wavered as he spoke again.

“Please just stop putting yourself down so much. I’ll never leave you, I love you so much and right now I just really need you to wake up because I’m really scared right now and I don’t know what else to do.”

For a tense moment, nothing, and Lev was fully ready to fall back into rambling again when the body in his arms shifted. He could feel fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt.

“Mori?” He leaned back in order to see the older’s face.

Off color eyes opened, pupils slowly narrowing back down as the omega gave a miserable whimper.

“What...happened?”

Lev helped his court mate sit up and didn’t waste a moment to kiss him.

Yaku gave a surprised yelp but not much else resistance was met. When Lev pulled back he grasped the omega tightly.

“You dropped.”

Morisuke gave a low shuddering moan.  
“...oh.” He mumbled.   
“About time.”

Lev’s eyes very well bugged. “What do you mean ‘about time’? Were you expecting that?” 

Morisuke gave Lev a weighted look. “I’ve seen those guys from the bar before...they’ve said things like that to me before...that is...until you started walking to school with me. Before that hearing things like that was normal, but ever since I started courting you...”

Lev leaned in a bit, eagerly waiting for the continuation.

Yaku shook his head. “Nothing.”

_I can’t just blurt out how you’ve made me feel like I might be half of what you make me out to be. That I may actually be worthy of you._

As Morisuke thought this, Lev frowned, the tips of his lips tugging downward. 

Yaku glanced up to Lev again. “I said something. What was it?”

“You asked me if you were good enough. Then you answered your own question by saying no, you weren’t. And that you thought I would leave you, even though I never would!” 

Morisuke wrapped his arms around the alphas neck, lolling his head against the taller high schoolers shoulder.

“I feel...dizzy...and my head is pounding so hard.” 

Lev gently scooped the smaller off of the couch.

“Do you want me to take you home?” 

Morisuke winced and buried his face into Lev’s shirt.

“I want to stay with you.” He replied.

Lev’s smile was deceivingly bright against his reddened cheeks and bloodshot emerald eyes, but he was happy. 

“Well, I guess we can just sleep. I’m exhausted from all the talking I had to do to get you to wake up.” 

Yaku gave him a confused, still weary, face.

“Talking? But all I heard you say was that last part about how you wouldn’t leave, and how you were scared.”

Lev gave a moan. “You mean you didn’t hear any of that?”

Morisuke replied by hiding his face in Lev’s chest again, arms around the alphas neck.  
“Can we just go to bed? I feel like I got hit by a tractor trailer.”

Lev nodded, Morisuke felt the motion against his arms, and walked for the stairs.

His face, hidden against the fabric of Lev’s tee, was flaming with blush.

Because, despite being unable to move, unable to pull himself out of that hell of judgmental glances and hateful comments and forever watching Lev’s back as he walked away, he could hear that far off voice.

Every single word.

For that entire hour, he’d heard every single word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that drop sound about right? Thats my interpretation of a drop, at any rate. Well, thanks for reading, and please leave a comment letting me know how I did!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Two weeks later._ **

 

Morisuke didn’t even get up at the sound of a knock on the door.

His parents were on a weekend trip, siblings off with their own friends doing whatever it was they did during the summer, and he was home alone.

“It’s open!” He shouted.

He didn’t have to look or scent the air to tell who it was. 

“Hey, Morisuke.” 

Lev walked into the living room.

Morisuke was currently face first on the couch.

“You ok?”

“Put on my grave stone that I died because of college application forms.”

“Ok.” Lev agreed easily as he snatched the smaller, yet older male off of the couch.  
“Oy!” 

Morisuke let out a yell of complaint as Lev sat down and planted the omega in his lap.

Morisuke sighed audibly as he leaned back into Lev’s chest.

It was more often then not that Morisuke used Lev as an armchair whenever the two were alone.

“Have you decided what college you’re going to yet?”

“Yeah. I applied, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to get in.”  
“Where is it?”

Yaku wordlessly tossed the application into the alphas face over his shoulder.

Lev caught it and scanned the page.

“Wow! That’s close!” 

“Yeah. It’s the best for architectural design. If I don’t get in, theres another school I’m looking into that’s about three hours by train.”

Lev frowned. “Oh...but if you get into Tokyo, you’ll go there, right?”

Yaku snorted. “Obviously. I really do hope I can. Other then that, the school three hours from here is the only other option that’s as good. Trust me, I looked.” Morisuke replied in a hushed tone.

“Thats fine! It’s great! You’ll do amazing at it, I’m sure!”

Morisuke didn’t miss how Lev’s arm around his waist tightened slightly.

That was an issue he’d consult later, he didn’t want to deal with it just yet. 

Besides, it wasn’t even for certain he’d have to go to that school. If he got into Tokyo, then he’d be staying at home and commuting. Seeing Lev anytime he pleased. He’d just have to pray for that.

 

**_Later that week._ **

 

Morisuke was in his living room, currently surrounded by his entire family, who’d come rushing over when they’d heard that Morisuke’s application to the nearby Tokyo institute had been answered.

Yaku really wished that none of them were here. He’d honestly rather open the letter by himself, but everyone had insisted. 

Glancing around, his brother, Shinnosuke, gave a double thumbs up, Mei clapped her hands twice, and his parents were both smiling nervously.

Yaku returned his parents awkward beam and opened the letter.

He pulled the paper out, and, heart in his throat, started to read.

 

_Dear Yaku Morisuke,_

 

_We regret to inform you that your application to our institution has been denied. This is a very unappealing choice, due to the fact that your education exceed our current requirements. Our rules clearly do state, however, that in order to give a partial omega scholarship, applicants must have not played with any co-ed sports teams. Our traditional values clearly state that no proper omega would be on a co-ed team in any sport. Unfortunately, your membership to the Nekoma Volleyball Club in the Libero position has disqualified you for this scholarship opportunity. You’ve done amazing work for your sport, we acknowledge this, yet we cannot break our own traditional codes. As well as further research, same that we do for all applicants, that proves to show you are rather an atypical omega. With all respect due, we do not wish for you to be intermingling with our student body. We do thank you, however, for taking the time to apply here._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Architectural Institute of Tokyo_

 

“W-What?” 

Morisuke barely registered his mother spitting this out.

“That’s bull!” Shinnosuke shouted far to loudly. 

Yaku felt his sister patting him on the shoulder.

“It’s ok, Mori. Closed minded jerks like that don’t deserve to have you at their school! That rule will fall out any year now, just you watch!”

His father glared at the paper. “I’ll write a letter, and visit the student office, that’s just not fair!”

“No...they’re right.”

A half smile snuck up onto Morisuke’s face as he stood up from the couch.

“What? Don’t let them get you down!” Shinnosuke roared.

“I am atypical. I’m not proper. Just any one of you try to deny it. I’m the family freak, you all know it.”

He gave a cruel snicker. “It’s not...wrong. Not at all. I’m not what anything,  a high school, volleyball team, university, or court, would ever want. I should be happy they bothered writing a letter to me about it.”

His heart hammered unnaturally fast, and his hands were trembling hard as he crumpled the letter into a ball.

“I just...I can’t...I can’t deal with...”

He abruptly pushed past his brother and into the main hallway. Shoving his feet into his sneakers, he shot out the door and took off.

“Mori!” Shinnosuke gave chase, but his little brother was far to athletic for him to catch.

“Dammit!” 

He returned to the house, where his mother was frantic, his sister was trying to calm her, and his father was attempting to dial Mori’s cell phone.

A digital buzz came from the couch, and they all looked back as one to see Yaku’s smartphone on the arm of the sofa.

Morisuke was running...somewhere. 

He wasn’t sure where, with that damn letter crushed in his fist still, because it just wasn’t fair. As if he’d been having an easy few months, he’d already dropped for the first time in his life.

As he continued running as quickly as he could, hot pokers stabbing at his lungs, he cast his thoughts back to that day.

_It was peaceful...empty._

He could remember that much, as he found his feet carrying him into the park. 

He came to a stop outside the duck pond. Though it was nearing the end of the school year, his graduation was coming up soon, the air still held a cold tinge. 

In nothing but a black tee shirt and shorts, he wasn’t exactly prepared for the weather. It didn’t cross his mind though, as he wandered to the edge of the pond. The moon hung like a deadly sickle in the sky, stars scattered throughout the inky black, seeming without any reason to their placement. Just there. Serving no one, doing nothing.

Much like Morisuke’s existence at the moment.

Grasping one elbow, he looked over into the water, just barely able to see his own reflection by the moonlight and a far off street lamp.

Narrowing his eyes, he kicked some sand into the water, rippling the surface and sending murmurs over his twin in the murk.

_In that drop...things were hanging at the edge of my conscious. I felt distant. I could hear voices mocking me everywhere, but they were so much easier to ignore._

Leaning his head to the side, he had to wonder.

_Why do I even try to avoid that place anymore? Hell, I’ve already got one foot in, I can feel myself falling already._

He looked to the side and saw the same tree where he’d hidden from the hateful gazes that day Mei had forced him outside in that dress. 

He stumbled over, his legs didn’t want to obey him much at the moment, but he managed his way through the bushes and collapsed at the foot of the tree. He pulled his knees up and leaned his forehead against his forearms.

He started mumbling to himself. 

Misgivings. 

Painful experiences. 

Telling himself that he didn’t have enough self worth to be with anyone. 

His court mate aside, he was an embarrassment to his family. A traitor to the beta and alpha tradition that had been forged. Yet as he talked, he found himself not believing every word. Because for every insult, he could suddenly recall a silver haired russian’s way of counteracting it. 

Even now, in his darkest moment, Lev was acting as a brace to keep him from completely going down. Even if it was only his words, echoing in his mind from conversations Yaku’d rather forget. 

All Morisuke wanted to do right now was fall, but the alpha’s words arising in his mind were making it a slow process. 

Even at this second, feeling worse then ever, he grumbled.

“...why are you stopping me...”

He fisted his hands in his hair in frustration.

“God dammit, Lev.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for the late update! I've been out cosplaying as Ultear from Fairy Tail at Banzaicon in Columbia, so I was a bit busy today *you know, chasing my friend who somehow agreed to be Happy around for dissing my volleyball boys when I blew 60$ on Haikyuu mystery boxes* I GOT KENMA AND LEV ON MY FIRST TRY!!!!!!!! :D :D :D I got Suga and Noya too. I got another Lev, so now I have two Lev's, but no Yaku even though he was included in the pack ;( oh well. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter!

**_Yaku Household_ **

 

“What do we do? He was so distraught, what if he talks himself into a drop!? Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god!” 

Mei was having a panic attack, and their mother was wondering upon how to handle this.

Finally, she let out a gasp. “We’re idiots!”

The entire family looked back at her in confusion.

“Where’s Morisuke’s phone?” She demanded, before spotting it and snatching it up. She went swiping through his contacts.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Mei asked, still looking frazzled.

She looked to them seriously as she raised the device to her ear.

“Calling someone Morisuke needs by his side right now more then he needs any of us.”

Lev picked up on the other end of the line after the second ring.

“Mori?” He called into the speaker as he lounged on his bed, still in his volleyball sweats, having not bothered to change when he’d gotten home.

“No, this is his mother.”

That instantly set off alarm bells in Lev’s head. He was on his feet and reaching for his shoes, already estimating the amount of time it would take for him to run to his court mates house.

“What happened?” He demanded, perhaps a bit brasher then necessary.

Yaku’s mother, on the other end, was actually pleasantly surprised. Lev had gone from cheerful to protective in a split second, meaning he really did care about her son.

She hurried to answer the young alphas question 

“Morisuke had a breakdown, he went sprinting out of the house after he received back a letter from the Tokyo school he wanted to attend that said he couldn’t be accepted there because he was too ‘atypical’. I don’t understand why it set him off so badly as to run off, though.”

Lev gave an open groan as he went thundering down the stairs of his house and out the door.

“You mean you don’t know!? How can’t you tell!?” 

Yaku’s mother was genuinely confused. “I always knew he wasn’t an average omega, but what else do you mean, Haiba?”

Lev was already running when he was out the door, trying to pick up his court mates scent somewhere. 

“Mori’s really insecure! Dangerously insecure! People all around the neighborhood and at school constantly ridicule him for being short and plain and outgoing. He doesn’t back down, and everyone views that as him being a failure. He’s heard it for so long that now he believes that’s true! I didn’t mention it because I thought you already knew! Mori never wears omegian clothes, not because he doesn’t like them, but because he gets insulted even more when he’s seen in public in them! There were even some drunks at the bar that called him all sorts of disgusting things. I scared them off, but Mori was so upset he dropped!”

“WHAT!?” The beta woman shrieked from the phone.

“Morisuke’s dropped before? He never told us!” 

Lev grumbled under his breath about his stubborn court mate before speaking up again.

“He’s not easy to talk too. Yet ever since I met him he’s been open to me. I brought him out of that drop, but to took over an hour of me talking constantly! Please, do you have idea where he went, what direction even?”

The mother turned to her second son.

“Shinnosuke, did you see where he went when you tried to chase him?” 

The college aged boy shrugged. “He turned left out of the house. He seemed to know where he was going.”

She relayed this to Lev, and Lev gave recognized shout.

“I know where he went!” Before hanging up the phone and shoving into his pocket.

Sure enough, as he came to the arc that led into the park, the faint scent of strawberry and vanilla he was so familiar with hung in the air, thin yet present.  Though he didn’t need it, he was able to trace the scent straight to it’s owner. For others this would be a more difficult task, but even without the scent, Lev knew this was where Yaku would have ended up. If he couldn’t hide in his bedroom, this was the omegas next favorite spot when he needed to be alone.

Lev wasn’t going to let him stay that way, though. 

Looking up to the tree surrounded with the chest height bushes, for him at least, he walked around slowly, not wanting to accidentally startle Morisuke.

“...just pointless. He’ll leave. They’ll leave. Atypical. That’s what they say. Atypical. That’s what they all say. That’s the reason everyone looks at you like you’re a freak. Call you horrible names. Do nothing but shove and trip you. Never meant to be an omega. Never meant to be anything. Should’a just never been born.” Came a low whispering voice from beyond the leaves.

Emerald eyes widened as he pushed through the bushes.

“Mori!” 

A shocked yelp emitted from the shivering omega, wearing nothing but shorts and a tee shirt, sitting on the grass, hugging his knees.

Lev dropped to his side in an instant, and his court mate looked up to him in a strange mix of shock and anger.

“Why are you here? How are you here?” Yaku demanded both of these things with a harsh shake to his voice.

Lev took a breath to speak up before Morisuke seemed to go off on a tangent.

“I don’t get why you’re here at all! Why you were ever here! It’s just..not...no one else has ever been like you so why...”

Lev’s gave low ‘oh no’ as he saw the way the libero’s pupils were slowly exploding from the rush of emotions.

“The world must hate me... first I’m an omega, then whenever I wear omegian clothes everyone either asks if I’m wearing patches or fishing for attention! Not that I just like the outfit. Of course, not that! Never that! It _must_ mean I’m a whore and I’m just trying to fish around! It’s not...”

“Mori, stop, you’re talking yourself down...” Lev murmured quietly.

“Don’t you think I know that!?” The tiny omega roared, turning on the alpha who practically dwarfed him.  

“I want too! I want too drift away! Last time, the only thing that stopped me is you! Now the only thing that’s stopping me is you! I’ve been trying to throw myself down for a half an hour now, but every time I get close, all I think about is you! You an all of your lies!”

Lev’s mouth parted slightly. “Lies?” He questioned.

Something was clawing at the inside of his chest. It wasn’t the way Yaku was yelling at him, really. He wasn’t that type to think Mori had no right to shout at him or get mad at him, or even just use him as a medium to vent his frustration. He was fine with all three of those things. Obviously, he’d kissed the ground enough times from kicks to prove that. That was not him, nor was it his inner beast, but the way Morisuke was trying to push himself down, trying to cause even more trouble for his _already_ stressed alpha, it _triggered_ something. 

“Lies! Because you say I’m pretty, and kind, and everything you want! How could that be!?” Morisuke teared up as he sat up off the tree, his entire body shaking and rigid.

_Dammit, can’t he see that I have been doing nothing but trying to help him feel better about himself? Can’t he at least try? Try to see good in himself? Instead of doing nothing but worry me sick? Can’t he see that if he goes down he doesn’t just effect him? He’s not alone._

“Everyone I’ve ever known thought nothing good of me as an omega, and yet you come trotting along with your bright eyes and height, with every omega in the vicinity tripping over each other to get you to consider them! But out of all of them, you picked me! _Me!_ Not only that, but you’re so wonderful too me, and it actually got me thinking I had a chance! There is none!” Morisuke rattled on.

Lev zoned in on the way the older boys pupils had started enlarging again. 

_Even with me here...he’s close._

“Mori, stop talking, please.” Lev whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The omega didn’t stop as he roughly shouldered Lev’s hand away. Although now his condemning thoughts were barely audible mumbles as he hid his distraught face in his hands.

“Please stop taking to yourself like that.” Lev’s voice got a bit stronger, but he was still trying to get through kindly. 

Gently. 

“Why should I!? When every last word is true!?” The smaller burst out suddenly, wracked with trembling, a combination of his train wreck of emotions, the flood of pheromones threatening to shut him down, and the chilly night air.

Lev gritted his teeth in frustration when the mumbling resumed. 

Honestly, Morisuke’s own denial of self worth was part of the reason he was so hard to reason with. Perhaps that was his stubborn attitude kicking in without his notice. 

_If he keeps up like this he’ll drop with or without me. I don’t know if I can coax him out of it again, the last time I nearly lost my mind with worry. I can’t let him do it again. If he does, it’ll only prove that I wasn’t worthy to try and claim him, with all of his issues. I’ve always known, ever since we met, that he wasn’t the most confidence person. This is a new low. This is bordering on self hate. I can’t let this get any worse. He needs to stop mumbling to himself. Those thoughts need to end._

Lev narrowed his eyes.

_He needs to understand he doesn’t just belong to himself anymore._

_He’s an omega...and I’m an alpha._

_He needs to get that into his head._

“Mori, stop it.” Stricter. This was the last try he would give at being civil.

“Why!? Who would care if I just floated away, anyway!? Why would anyone...” Was the reply he got.

Lev clicked his tongue in irritation.

_“Morisuke.”_

Yaku froze, all protests instantly ground to a halt, his heartbeat echoing in his ears. 

Lev _never_ used his full first name.

Not to mention his voice had dropped several octaves, and a low growl was rumbling in the alphas throat.

“I can’t...” The protest he did manage was flimsy, his voice having gone weak. 

A simple glance up into sharp green eyes caused him to give a barely held back whimper instead of any of the harsh words he’d been planning.

Without even realizing it, he averted his eyes downward in submission while still struggling to find wind to fuel his voice.

“I’m not...” He only just got these words out before Lev leaned forward slightly, looming over him. Morisuke couldn’t so much as dare even try to look the alpha in the eye as his heartbeat echoed through his ears, signaling the passage of each terrifying moment. Any argument he came up with fell from his head like water through cupped hands. Every try to look into the younger’s face left him gazing down at the grass. 

At last, after a paralyzing few seconds passed, the voice tore out in a snarl.

_“Shut the hell up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  I got nothing. Lev got angry. That's about it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case of angry half russians giving you a heart attack, please contact your nearest Fan Seizure Emergency Center, thank you.

Lev _never_ used his full first name.

Not to mention his voice had dropped several octaves, and a low growl was rumbling in the alphas throat.

“I can’t...” The protest he did manage was flimsy, his voice having gone weak. 

A simple glance up into sharp green eyes caused him to give a barely held back whimper instead of any of the harsh words he’d been planning.

Without even realizing it, he averted his eyes downward in submission while still struggling to find wind to fuel his voice.

“I’m not...” He only just got these words out before Lev leaned forward slightly, looming over him. Morisuke couldn’t so much as dare even try to look the alpha in the eye as his heartbeat echoed through his ears, signaling the passage of each terrifying moment. Any argument he came up with fell from his head like water through cupped hands. Every try to look into the younger’s face left him gazing down at the grass. 

At last, after a paralyzing few seconds passed, the voice tore out in a snarl.

_“Shut the hell up.”_

Morisuke tried to protest this order. Found he couldn’t. The ability to form words had simply vanished. 

Lev slammed his palm down onto the ground between them, and Morisuke jumped. His eyes locked onto the hand on the ground, still finding it impossible to look the alpha in the eye.

“I need you be absolutely quiet to I can try to get you to understand some things.” 

Lev’s voice was still only just better then a snarl, he sounded beyond angry. 

Any still functioning part of the libero’s brain figured that _this_ was the reason Lev was an alpha. Beyond his looks, his height, and his startling eyes, it was the way he could easily bend the older to his will.

Yaku had totally forgotten about it, too. Forgotten Lev could easily crush any rebellion he might come up with by own barking a few words.

_Yeah. He's never used it before. I've never done anything to make him angry enough to._

“You’ve heard these things all your presented life. That you’re _nothing_. A _failure_. A _waste of space_.” Lev listed these things off.

The silver haired alphas aura was crushing. Morisuke had managed to lift his eyes enough in order to see his face in the edge of his vision, though he still couldn’t, no, _wouldn’t_ , look him in the eye. 

That wasn’t his place. Not at this moment.

Lev looked lividly angry. All of it being directed at the omega he’d offered court.  

_Now I've done it, though. I made my alpha angry._

Morisuke hated how his own head established that he wasn’t being faced with Lev at the moment.

Before he could think on this any further, Lev’s voice demanded his attention.

“Now listen. I asked you to court me. I was not bribed. No one coerced me into it. I didn’t do it out of pity. I asked you because I wanted you. Simple as that.”

Morisuke shrank from Lev’s next words.

“You keep on thinking you aren’t good enough. That’s the main reason you’re always feeling this way. So worthless. But you’re forgetting something...”

Lev struck the ground again with his hand, and yet again Yaku jumped.

“Your opinion doesn’t matter in this.” 

Lev’s voice hadn’t risen, and at the moment he was much more beast then he was human.

That only proved that, despite his brutal honesty, even his inner instincts held Morisuke above everyone else. Made him valuable enough to get this, frankly, pissed off over.

“You don’t just belong to yourself anymore. You belong to me as well. That’s what you agreed too when you accepted my proposal. If you didn’t want me, you should have turned me down then. But you do want me, and now you have me.”

Lev’s eyes smoldered with bottled rage. “So why are you still so wrapped up in if you’re good enough or not? If you think you’re the scum of the earth, then fine! I’ve been doing my damn best to change that, but you throw off every single thing I try to do! I’m done!” 

Lev was raising his volume, but he still hadn’t dropped the dangerous tone of voice.

“You can’t keep on doing this! I understand you’re not self assured, and I understand you can’t just change that with the snap of a finger, but if you need everyone in the world to think you’re worthy, then you’ll never pick yourself up from this! That will never happen! If people can’t see what I see in you, is it really that awful? Isn’t it enough to have one person, or do you honestly think I was lying about how I feel?” 

Lev fisted his other hand tightly in his lap.

“Every time you try to hurt yourself, you hurt me too. I’m constantly waiting for someone to call saying you’ve dropped, or you’ve hurt yourself, or you’ve done something that’ll only leave you buried in even more pain.”

Lev turned his gaze down more, and Mori kept his eyes down, even though he knew he was being studied.

“I. Won’t. Leave.”

Without any argument from the omega, it was not easy to deny the determination in the alphas still borderline yelling voice.

“Get that into your head. I don’t care if it takes years to convince you that I’m being honest. I don’t care if I have to drag you back from dozens of drops. I’ll do it. Now if you care about me at all, you’ll at least try to accept that _I_ think you’re good enough. If I think you’re good enough, then whatever you think about yourself couldn’t matter less! And if I think you're good enough, then why are you so worried about what a ton of people you've never cared about before think? It does matter what you think of yourself, but if you just continue to tear yourself up over this, then it'll only end up killing the both of us! If you keep this up, you’ll only make things worse for us. And I mean _us_. So decide right now if you want to keep putting the both of us through this.”

Lev leaned back against the tree and put his hand to the side of his head with a heavy sigh.

“Because I can’t take it anymore.” 

Silence reigned supreme for an agonizing minute. Yaku’s short gasps mixed with Lev trying to calm himself down was all to be heard. 

Finally, Morisuke tried to say something.

“I-I’m...sorry.” 

A shuddering breath slipped in and out of his lips.

Lev didn’t look to him. Like he was still angry

_Wait...he told me to be quiet...he didn’t say I could talk...I still didn’t listen to him...no, I only made him angrier!_

Lev giving a long, slow breath out brought the shorter back from his panicked thoughts.

“No.” He said after a long moment, his voice having returned to normal.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry. I scared you. That was ridiculous, I should have stayed calm. That was the last thing you needed to hear."

Morisuke shook his head. “You're wrong...I needed to be scared.”

It took quite a bit of courage, but the omega managed a sideways glance into the alphas face. The silver haired half russians eyes looked rather surprised at the response he’d gotten.

“I needed to hear that. I wasn’t about to be reasoned with. It was stupid of me to come out here, and you still chased me down. But you’re right...”

Morisuke pulled his knees up again, glad to break any eye contact. The power Lev had held over him only a few seconds ago still hadn’t totally worn off.

“...I’m an omega, and you asked to court me. I said yes, so you do own me. That’s why you can talk to me like that. I felt it. For a moment I think my heart stopped, I was so scared of you."

Lev winced. "I didn't mean to...I just wanted to get through to you. I couldn't think of any other way to get you to stop."

Morisuke continued. "What I think of myself is important, and I know you agree with that because you said so even while you were so pissed off with me. But right now, what you think of me is even more so. If you think I’m good enough, then I am. It’s not my place to argue with you, or try and hurt myself when I don’t completely belong to myself anymore.”

Lev grimaced. “I didn’t mean to be so blunt...I was just...I’ve been stressing over how to try and help you, especially after that day when we were here last. I was so worried, I didn’t want you to drop again, and when you said that you were _trying_ to drop. Well...I just lost it.” 

Morisuke was shivering still. 

It wasn’t completely from the chilly air, it was really more from the fact that his heart was still pounding rapidly in his ears.

He’d never actually thought of how Lev’s ‘inner alpha’ would be. He’d never gone fully submissive with Lev around before, but seeing him angry, legitimately angry, at him no less, it was actually rather grounding. 

It meant that both Lev and the beast that shared his heart cared about the libero. That they both wanted the best for him, and were both trying to find a way to help him, even if that had required scaring him so badly his heart was still racing

A heavy warmth dropped over his shoulders, and he winced only to recognize the red fabric that was now being drawn over his shoulders.

“Next time you have a fit of hysteria, do me a favor and wear a coat.” 

Lev mumbled as pulled the jacket around to cover Yaku's chest as well. The half russian then wrapped a bare arm, himself now only clad in a black tee shirt, around Morisuke, pulling him under his arm and against his chest.

Warmth slowly seeped back into the omega’s body, and Lev’s scent was enveloping him. 

“I’m sorry. I-I’ll try, I will. T-This won’t happen again.” Morisuke couldn’t stop his voice from wavering.

Lev gave him a concerned frown. “Did I scare you that badly? I didn’t mean too. I’m really sorry, Mori.”

Yaku shook his head. “The only one who should be apologizing right now is me. I wasn’t even thinking about how I was hurting you as well as myself. I should have listened to you more. Believed you.”

A moment passed, and then Morisuke spoke up again, barely at a whisper.

“Thanks...for catching me.” 

Lev leaned his head down onto the smaller’s, pressing his cheek against the auburn spikes of hair.

“Anytime.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the next chapter! Please enjoy!

**_Two weeks later._ **

 

“You got in!?” 

Morisuke had a disbelieving smile on his face.

“Yeah, I got in.”  
His mother promptly assaulted him with hugs and hair ruffling, his brother hooted in the background, his sister hugged him, and his father slapped him on the back.

The school three hours from Tokyo, the only other one in the country that was on par with the one that had rejected him, had sent back an acceptance letter. They wanted him. They’d even included how they were a modern university, who thought his athletic career and ‘atypical’ attitude were attractive assets. 

Of course, they were not the first ones to find his strange quirks attractive. Though, Lev probably didn’t want him for a college class, that was for sure.

It was after the initial celebration and dinner, when Yaku was down in the living room just about to go to bed, the others of the family having already turned in, that his mother entered.

She frowned slight as she joined her youngest on the couch.

“What are you going to do?”

Morisuke looked over at her, confused.

“Do? I mean, I’d prefer an apartment over getting a roommate...”

“I meant with Lev.”  
Morisuke froze mid sentence.

_Lev._

“Oh.”  
He said simply.

“That’s a ways to hold a relationship.” His mother pointed out.

“You’re right...”  Yaku murmured.

“Maybe you should...” His mother began hesitantly, full well knowing what was about to happen.  
“No. We’ll make it work.” Yaku shut down that idea before it could even begin.

He wasn’t about to do that, despite his annoyances, his lack of volume control and his childish behavior, Morisuke loved Lev. He wasn’t going to let something as stupid as distance tear them apart.

“I’ll talk to him about it. We’ll figure out something.” Morisuke promised.

It had been nearly a year since they had begun courting. Scent marking was normal and Morisuke honestly felt a lot safer at those last few volleyball tournaments, seeing as no alpha dared come anywhere near him with the half russians scent mingled into his own, and the near constant presence at his side. Not to mention the desperate times, when Lev had propped him up when he felt like he might as well just stop fighting his demons and let them take him. He’d been hiding alone with a facade of superiority, and Lev had chipped away the mask one stupid, goofy compliment at a time. He’d discovered who was tucked away inside. An insecure, exhausted omega who was just about ready to throw in the towel. Yet someone the alpha had fallen in love with. Lev had taken his hand and pulled him out from the dark, where his demons were constantly tearing away at the weakest corners of his mind. Taken him one step at a time, into a world where the sun shone. The one who’d scared the demons away. A safe, beautiful world filled warmth, and with the half russian in whom he’d found a reason to keep on keeping on. Morisuke wouldn’t lie, he’d begun to depend on Lev a bit more then he’d like to, and vice versa, but it wasn’t as though a few weeks of separation would do any damage.

But train tickets were expensive, and even monthly visits were out of the question. They were very close, already practically bonded at this point, and they were definitely beyond the point of a safe and sound, we can still be friends, break up.

Not that Morisuke would ever even _consider_ such a thing.

Morisuke refused to believe that him leaving would cause Lev to break it off, that just didn’t seem like something Lev was capable of doing.

Then again, Lev hadn’t seemed capable of ripping an alpha off of him and knocking him to the ground, of supporting him during his fits of hysteria, of waking him from a drop, of scaring his so badly his heart felt like it had stopped, of being able to completely silent him with a single sentence, or of being a responsible, strong, dependable alpha himself, but here they were anyway.

Yaku realized that he’d been looking off with a deeply concerned expression on for the past few minutes, and shook his head.

“We’ll figure it out.”

 

**_The next day._ **

 

Lev’s parents were gone for the night, and his sister had gone to her own apartment.

So now Lev and Morisuke were watching a horror movie, and Lev was hiding his face in Morisuke’s shoulder while the omega was laughing at the idiocy of the people onscreen.

“Seriously? You honestly thought hiding in the same basement where you summoned the demon would be a good idea? Wow!” He exclaimed.

“Do we have to watch this?” Lev squeaked.

Morisuke groaned, “Fine, you can change it. I already know how it ends anyway.”  
Lev snatched up the remote and switched the t.v off, looking relieved.

“You don’t like horror movies, do you?” Yaku asked innocently.  
“I’ve told you that so many times yet you still make me watch them!” Lev screeched.

Morisuke snickered, leaning back into Lev’s chest. Yet again he was using the alpha as an armchair, and Lev didn’t seem to mind, he had his arms loosely wrapped around Yaku’s waist.

“Yeah, I just think they’re stupid and funny.”  
“That girl got cut in half!” Lev insisted.

“Because she allowed herself to get strapped to a table, what did you think was going to happen? They were actually going to cure her?”

Lev scowled. “I didn’t think they would cut her in half.” He grumbled.

“Lev, they had a giant axe.”  
“Shut up! I don’t wanna think about it!” Lev cried, wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller and hugging him from behind.

Morisuke laughed at him again. It was adorable how terrified Lev was of horror movies, and yet he could somehow greatly enjoy massive roller coasters that made the omega sick.

This thought brought back the looming problem the two of them were facing.  
“We need to talk about something.” He stated.

Morisuke couldn’t see Lev’s face, but he knew that he was surprised by the sudden seriousness of his voice.

“I’m going to college next month. We’ve got three weeks to decide what we’re doing.”  
Lev rested his head on Morisuke’s shoulder.

“So what? I’ll get a job or something to make money so I can come visit you. Simple.” 

Morisuke shook his head.

“Not simple. Are you gonna be able to deal with not being close enough to protect me?” 

Yaku didn’t like using that exact wording, he didn’t need protection, but it was the best way to get his message across. Trying to side step it to save his pride could lead to a misunderstanding that could be detrimental to their relationship. Even if Lev knew Morisuke could take care of himself, his inner alpha might not be so easy to convince.

“You might be able to say yes now, but it’s a different story once I’m gone, and I won’t have you calling me and texting me every five minutes. I can’t answer you when I’m in class.”  
Lev yet again didn’t seem overly concerned about it.

“So just send me your schedule, then. I’ll know when I can call you and expect you to pick up and when you probably won’t answer. Then I can just call you at lunch if I get nervous. Or text you between classes. I can’t guarantee I won’t accidentally text you when you’re class once in a while, but I won’t be over the top. Unlike what most people think, I actually do have common sense.”

Morisuke lowered his head slightly.

“My moms all worried about it. She’s convinced I’ll do something ridiculous like drop out of college and come back.”  
Lev chuckled breathily.

“She must not realize that I probably depend on you more then you depend on me.”  
_Not true._

Morisuke thought, he was sure he probably couldn’t go more then a week without hearing the alphas voice by now, but phone calls and video chats were one thing.

Sitting together, just like this, fitting like pieces of a puzzle, was another thing entirely.

Morisuke’s eyes drifted to the side, just being able to see Lev’s face from the corner of his eye.

“I don’t know about that. You...you know how much you help me.” 

He replied unclearly.

Lev read what that meant, and seemed to appreciate it.

“If you ever really need me to be there, no matter the day or the time, I’ll drop everything and come. I can borrow money from my sister for a ticket, or my parents. They’d be willing to help if it was an emergency. You’re over thinking things.”

Morisuke sighed, maybe he was over thinking this. Maybe his mothers own concern was affecting him. 

Everything would be fine.

“I already know I want to be with you. I love you.” 

Lev professed, rather out of the blue.

Morisuke was surprised by this sudden statement, head lifting up slightly and eyes widening. While they’d both silently come to that conclusion, speaking it aloud it was different.

Morisuke didn’t say anything back for a moment.

Silence wasn’t normally uncomfortable. This time it was.

“My mom keeps suggesting we break it off.” 

Morisuke stated finally.

Lev lifted his head up at this and his grasp slacked a bit, a desperate breath escaped.

“I don’t want that. I couldn’t stand not being with you.” Morisuke said firmly.

Lev breathed in obvious relief, wrapping his arm tighter around the omegas waist again. Yaku leaned back against him as a way of proving he wasn’t kidding.

“You scared me for a second there.” Lev mumbled.  
“More then the horror movie?” Morisuke teased.

“Yes.” The half russian consented this without hesitation.

Silence that was more comfortable this time.

It took longer for the next words to be spoken. Once they were, though, there was no taking them back.

“I know what I want too.” 

 

**_The next month._ **

 

The university was packed, and Morisuke was making his way through the different clubs and student groups that were lobbying for members.

It was like first year at Nekoma all over again, except less annoying, rooster headed alphas or middle schooler, disinterested, PSP playing omegas who’d been dragged along. 

Currently, Yaku was toying with the idea of signing up for volleyball. 

_I mean, I was one of the top five libero’s in the nation. Even if I’m an omega, if I whip my stats out and just brag a little bit, they’ll have to take me._

Sighing, rubbed at his neck, only to wince at the slight pain that still radiated from the crescent shaped bite mark.

_Damn stupid mark...a month and it still hasn’t set in?_

He shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he looked out to the university with a barely there pull against him that beckoned back towards Tokyo. No matter what happened, if he followed that pull, he knew who he’d find at the end of it. He could also sense that at the moment, his mate was frustrated with something. Judging by the time, he’d guess it was geometry. 

It was a new experience, all right, sharing a small piece of his brain space with his alpha, but out of all the different words to describe it, Morisuke couldn’t say that it was unpleasant 

_It’s just...I suppose this whole ‘being mated’ thing will take some getting used to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for following this story, I honestly didn't think I would get much love but all of you were so happy with it and that makes me beyond happy! I want to also pose a question, if I did any more ABO work, would any of you guys return to check it out? I'm considering doing another in the Haikyuu ABO with the same Universe as Yaku and Lev here, maybe with a few slight variations, and I would appreciate some return audiences to bolster it up. It's not a confirmed idea, and I have another fic ongoing on my FF account that I really need to wrap up, so, thank you so much as always for reading and I hope I'll see you around!  
> *Added on two days later, sorry I kinda had a brain lag but this story will be continuing for a bit longer sorry I'm such an idiot!!!!!*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
>  I changed my mind, ok? I had this already written and was going to scrap it, but I changed my mind...sorry for misleading everyone into thinking I was done, I hope you'll all see I updated, I'm so sorry I kinda had a bit of a brain lag and didn't mention I was thinking of an extension on the story! Well...please enjoy!

**_University._ **

 

Yaku was pacing the outdoor expanse of the campus while fending off multiple club representatives trying to get him to join. 

At the moment, he was tossing around the idea of joining the volleyball team.

_I mean, I’m mated...so it’s not like I could get force mated or anything...I’d probably turn off most of the alphas who even looked twice at me just because I’m so plain and obviously bad at the whole ‘submissive’ thing._

After that conversation the past month Lev had asked for permission.

Morisuke had surprised himself and Lev too by saying it was fine with him.

As such he had a semi circular bite mark permanently engrained into the skin to the right of his neck. It was turning to fall, luckily, so he was wearing his old nekoma sweats jacket zipped up to his chin, with jeans as he wandered the campus. His mind continued down this same path as he continued on his way.

The auburn haired now college student slowed when he picked up someone calling out to him.

“Yaku! YAKU!” 

He halted his walk and turned, just in time to be clapped on the shoulder by a taller student with graying hair and a single beauty mark. 

It took a second for recognition to kick in, it also helped that the person was wearing a Karasuno volleyball team jacket, but once it did, Morisuke’s face split into a grin.  
“Suga!” 

The former Karasuno setter gave him a signature ‘refreshing’ smile.  
“I can’t believe you’re here! I didn’t think anyone I knew would be going to school out here.”

Yaku nodded, “I felt the same. No one from Nekoma wound up anywhere near here. Kuroo and the others all stayed in Tokyo.”

Suga looked very pleased with having met a familiar face. Even the shorter omega had to admit, it was nice to know someone from high school was here.

Suga glanced around before he gave a downtrodden sigh.  
“I’ve been trying to find the table for the volleyball club. I even checked the gym! Nothing!”

Yaku looked interested.

“So you’re going to join the team?”  
Suga looked down at him in shock. “Of course! Aren’t you? You finished out in the top twenty of libero’s in the nation, right?”

Morisuke resumed scratching the back of his head and looking towards the ground.  
“...it was top five, actually...”

Suga huffed. “You have to join! It’ll be good for you to keep it up! You won’t be able to play volleyball forever! You have to do it while you can!”

Morisuke looked up at him in exhaustion.

 _This is like that speech from Kuroo in high school all over again._  
Suga pouted at him. “Join with me?” He pleaded with puppy eyes.

Morisuke grumbled under his breath for a few seconds before lolling his head backwards and groaning openly.  
“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine.” He drew out the word.

“Yay!” Suga seized him by the hand and they set off in search of the volleyball club’s table.

As they walked, Yaku noticed something on the sleeve of Suga’s jacket.

“Um...Suga?”

“Yeah?” The response was as perky and upbeat as usual.

“Why do you have ‘Mama Crow’ stitched into your sleeve?”

Suga blushed to the ears, covering the stitching.

“It was Noya! He and Tanaka stole me and Daichi’s jackets and sewed these patches on! Everyone on the team apparently pitched in to have them made!”

Yaku laughed openly.

“Wow, I thought I was the only one. I wonder if they got the idea from Inuoka?” 

He suggested and he turned to show Suga to upper part of his right sleeve, where ‘Mama Kitty’ was sewn in in white.

Yaku rolled his eyes. “I was gonna cut it off but when I said I would everyone on the team looked so heartbroken. Even freaking _Kenma_ looked upset when I got angry about it. So I just left it there.”

Suga snickered. “Pretty much the same thing happened to me and Daichi. Even Tsukishima looked depressed when I said we needed to get the jackets fixed. Go, team parents!” He rooted.

After discussing the roles of being team moms, they continued on their quest to find the volleyball club table. They finally found it out towards the very end of the campus gardens, where it seemed many other sports teams had set up shop.

Suga smiled to the girl, the manager it appeared, behind the table.  
“Hi! We’re here to look into joining the team?”

Morisuke gave a disgruntled nod of agreement.

The girl nodded, returning the smile with a bubbly cheer.  
“You’re the first people yet today!” She exclaimed.

Morisuke wasn’t all that talkative at the moment, so Suga stepped up with introductions.  
The girl responded in kind. “I’m Fuyumi Haruka! It’s nice to meet you!”

Suga studied the line up for the team, which was posted on a clipboard, and his eyes widened.  
“Whoa, really? No omegas in the starting line up? Only one beta?” He asked.

The girl looked up to him, concerned of what he might assume.

“It’s nothing against omega’s, really. I only just signed up with the club a couple of weeks ago because I got here early, but I’ve followed the team all year. It’s really only because the beta and omega players we have aren’t very good. All of the alphas have other reasons as back up, finishing high in the nation in their positions and so forth.”

Suga nodded. “We’ll be changing that! Yaku here will get himself on the starting line up within the first week! Libero no less!’

Yaku jumped, suddenly put on the spot.

“W-W-What? No way! Don’t be acting like I’m all that!” He shouted to Suga.

“Yaku?” 

Another new voice came up, striding from behind the short omega.

He jumped as he looked up to a very Kuroo-like figure with slicked back black hair.

“Oh! This is the team Captain, Riku Hayato!” 

The captain gave them both a warm welcome, then turned his attention back down onto the shorter of the new recruits.

“Your name is Yaku? As in Yaku Morisuke, from Nekoma High?”

Yaku felt himself flushing and Suga laughed behind his palm, the gray haired boy saying nothing.

“Yes. That’s me.” 

Morisuke focused for a moment, before he mustered up the courage he’d always used while on court. He was short, but to him, it was the court and the other players that were smaller then he was. It was an old trick he’d always used whenever he felt intimidated, especially with his secondary gender.

The captain released a smirk.

“We’d love to have you!”  
To say he was floored was an understatement. It had been hard enough getting onto the high school team on a co-ed sport before Kuroo was captain. Now it was as easy as a name?  
“You’re the third best libero in the country! You also broke a ton of boundaries for omegas. You’d probably be a great influence on some of our beta and omega guys!”

Yaku blinked twice before deciding to shift the attention from himself.  
“You should really be talking to Suga here about breaking glass ceilings. He’s from Karasuno. You know, that team that had three omega regulars and two others that were frequent change ins? Now even the captain is an omega!”

Suga was suddenly stuttering.  
“What? C’mon, Yaku, we had a really small club, and most of us were omegas! Of course we weren’t gonna have a bunch of alphas. But look at you! Nekoma’s team was a lot bigger then ours, and yet you got your regular spot in your first year and held it all the way to your 3rd year Spring Tournament and retirement!” 

Morisuke frowned, feeling overly praised.

He wasn’t really all _that_ good, was he?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I MEAN I TAGGED SUGA SO I HAD TO HAVE SUGA SO I'M GONNA PUSH ON A BIT MORE I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT STILL!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty chapter is short! Next chapter is more exciting to make up for it, though, so bear with me!

**_Omega Ed Class._ **

 

“I don’t get it.” Yaku muttered to Suga as they filed into the classroom together. Already three weeks into their college careers, the Ed Class was finally starting up. It was the last one of the day, granted it was one of the most dreaded ones.

“Why do we have to take an ed class in college? I already took one in high school.”  
The silver haired setter shrugged.

“It’s only a first year thing. I think it’s more about teaching us how to manage ourselves alone and since we’re unmated and now we’re living on our own. It’s probably for the best to do a class like this, as opposed to anything else terrible that could go down.”

Morisuke discretely tugged up the collar of his shirt, it was just high enough to hide the mark.

It wondered how long it would be before his new roommate figured it out. Suga had, apparently, done some bargaining, and had managed to get them placed into the same room.

They sat down next to each other near the center of the small lecture hall.

The professor was a woman with light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and black glasses on. She wore a light cream colored cardigan and was smiling as she greeted the various new students.

“Alright, everyone!” She greeted with a wide smile once they were all settled.

“My name is Suzuki Midori and I will be your Professor in Omega Ed this semester! I look forward to working with each and every one of you!”

The room packed full of omega’s responded with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

“So, first things first. You’ll notice I’ve set out dividers in front of each seat, for you to set up so no one else will see your work. Unfold the dividers and you’ll find a short test I need each of you to fill out. If you could get settled, get your pens and pencils, and set up the dividers, I’ll be happy to answer any questions!” This woman seemed rather cheery as she paced the front of the room, occasionally clapping her hands together.

Morisuke unfolded the divider as instructed and set it up on the desk, placing the sheet of paper on the desk in front of him.

He instantly gave a grumbling sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Koushi asked, leaning back to appear around the edge of his divider.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Yaku excused himself quickly before refocusing on the paper.

It was necessary to fill out if you were mated or not. Unmated omegas were then given a series of short, easy questions about themselves and their upbringings. Mated omegas received the same, plus an extra bit that he would have to fill out with information about his mate.

Not something he really wanted to put on paper.

Especially not for his college professor to look over.

He could fathom why information like this was necessary. He was sure Alphas in their own ed class had to fill something like this out. If something happened and they needed to get the mate there, they needed a way of contacting them quickly. Unwillingly, he checked out the boxes and scribbled down the necessary information. He reached the bottom and raised an eyebrow.

_Give a brief description of your mate._

Yaku smirked dryly.

_How about to tall to function, annoying as hell, whiny, possessive, and childish?_

He amused himself even as he wrote out a proper description including height.

Just the thought of how tiny he was in comparison to Lev irritated him, and he was all to happy to close up the divider and leave the paper underneath it as he had before.

Suzuki gathered their attention and dismissed them after this, saying that the rest of the classes would be longer, but she wanted to spend the rest of the time today looking over the papers they’d filled out.

As they exited the room, the ‘refreshing’ omega chattered Yaku’s ear off all the way down towards the dorms, eventually rolling around to the question.  
“Do you think anyone in the class is mated?”

Morisuke shrugged.

“I’m sure at least one or two people. It’s not that abnormal to get mated young.”

Suga hummed and gave two quick nods of his head.

“Nope! Not if you find the right person, that is.”

He smiled warmly. 

“It would be interesting if anyone in the class had a mate that doesn’t go to school here.”

Yaku ground his teeth in irritation even as the tug on the back of his mind reminded him just who fit that description.

“Yeah...sure would be.” He mumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and show off more of my own ideas on how ABO would work in the back half of this story. More into how mating bonds and things like that work, featuring my helpful OC Fuyumi and the ever clueless Yaku and Suga. As always, thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to shine the spotlight on everyones favorite Crow Mom!

**_The next week._ **

 

Professor Suzuki seemed to be rather the energetic teacher, and as everyone settled in for the next class of the semester, she was pacing about, greeting students and waving.

Finally, she looked to the group and spoke.

“I’ve reviewed all of your papers, and in respect to your privacy, I will not be telling who’s mated and who’s not.”

Yaku gave a barely there sigh of relief.

“However, I will be letting you know that this class has the smallest amount of mated omegas that I’ve ever seen since I’ve started working here. Only two omegas in this class are mated.”

Morisuke looked around, surprised.

_I’m one of them, so who’s the other?_

He pondered as the woman continued on her tirade.

“I want you all to know that it is no shame to have mated younger, as a matter of fact, I mated in my second year of high school! So if you do happen to find out who the mated ones among us are, I hope you won’t think badly of them because of it!”

After this, the previous lesson resumed, and after the session Morisuke exited with Suga, heading for their dorm.

As they arrived into the place, Suga went and flopped directly onto his bed.  
“I’m glad practice isn’t every day, like in high school, I’d never make it.” He groaned.

Yaku rolled his eyes as he settled lightly onto his own bed.

“You’re the one who wanted to play so bad.”

Suga whined. “No fair, you’re using how tired I am against me!”

Morisuke settled into the comfort of his mattress with a yawn.

“Well...I’m pretty tired too, I have to admit.” He mumbled, stifling a yawn.

Suga grinned. “See? I’m not the only one!” 

He then sat down cross legged on his bed.  
“Now to discuss something important. Who do you think is mated in class?”

Morisuke instantly flushed red.

“Umm...I dunno...if anything you should. I’m no social butterfly, and we’ve only been here a month so far.”

Suga glanced to the door, then looked down and scratched the back of his head before speaking quietly.

“I mean, I know who _one_ is.” 

Yaku was startled by this, and cocked his head to one side, eyes brightening up.

“Really? How did you find out?”

Suga chuckled awkwardly. “Erm...how do I put this...”

Yaku crossed his arms. “I can deal with just about anyone, trust me. I wouldn’t think it was strange if someone mated in their first year of high school or something like that.”

_Granted, my alpha did mate in his first year, so I can’t exactly judge on that because it was me who he was courting._

Suga looked up with a slightly reproachful gaze.

“It’s me.”

Yaku’s eyes bugged. “W-What? You’re mated? Too who?”

Before the other omega could reply, the auburn haired libero put his hand up.

“Don’t tell me, Karasuno’s old number 1? Sawamura, I think?”

Suga’s pale features blushed delicately and beautifully and his put his hand to his mouth with all of the grace that a stumbling, embarrassed Yaku Morisuke could never possess.

“We were still courting when we played Nekoma for the first time. Was it that obvious?”

“Um, yes? Very.” Yaku shook his head at Suga.  
“He was always by your side, you realize?”

Sugawara gave another heaving sigh. “Not like I could do anything about that. People have tried to fight him over me before. He always comes out on top.”

Yaku snickered. “I would think people would always fight over you. You seem to be the epitome of perfect omega.”

Suga yelped indignantly. “What makes you say that!?” He cried.

Yaku blinked twice at him before starting to count on his fingers.

“Looks? Check. Slim? Check. Motherly and kind? Check and check. Supportive? Check. And...I won’t go on because you look like you’re about to catch on fire.”

Suga hid his face in his hands in humiliation.

Morisuke pondered his own end of this discussion for a moment before shrugging.

_Ah, what the hell, he’ll figure it out eventually. Might as well make it entertaining._

Yaku leaned back against the headrest of his bed as he spoke.

“I guess now I know who _both_ the mated omegas in class are.” He declared randomly.

Suga stared openly at him.

“What?”

“Yeah.” Yaku replied easily.

Suga was now giving him a curious gaze. “Who’s the other? I thought you said you weren’t any social butterfly?”

Morisuke gave him a lopsided smirk as he spoke up again.  
“Well, don’t take much socializing to know if you’re mated _yourself._ ”

Suga pieced together what this meant in his head, and once he actually got it, he let out a squeaky noise before shooting across the distance between the beds and hugging Yaku.  
“THAT’S AWESOME!”

“Why!?” Yaku cried as he squirmed in the gray haired setters arms.

Suga gave him a bright smile. “Who was it? Your captain? Oh, he’s a catch!”

Yaku groaned as he successfully pushed the babbling Suga off of him.  
“Sorry to burst your bubble of the team parents getting mated, but Kuroo mated with Kenma just before he left for uni, just like me and my former courtship did.”

Koushi clapped his hands rapidly. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! So who was it then? Tell me!”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Do you remember that crazy tall first year who your Shrimpy had a rivalry going with during training camps?”

Suga seemed to ponder this before letting out a sharp gasp.

“Whoa! But that guy...he’s like...”

Yaku raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead. Say it.”

Suga threw his arms into the air. “He looks as alpha as alpha can get! Crazy tall with those massive bright green eyes! I remember being scared of him just seeing him!”

Morisuke snorted. “Lev is an idiot. He’s totally harmless...I mean, except when people insult _me_ or attack _me_. He’s gotten into fist fights before, even one time before we were even courting.” 

Koushi laughed. “I guess it was meant to be, if he felt the need to protect you even before he claimed you!”

Yaku gave him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes. “It’s not much to be excited over.”

Suga gave a yell that was reminiscent of a certain orange haired middle blocker. 

“HOW!? YOU GOT MATED! ONLY THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN YOUR LIFE! HOW IS THAT NOT EXCITING!?”

Yaku went tumbling backwards to avoid having his ears boxed by Suga, who seemed to thing that hitting him was now the only way to get his message across.

Suga sniffed and crossed his arms. “Not many people know that me and Daichi are mated, so how did you figure it out?”

Yaku gave him a very befuddled look. “You switch gears rather quickly, don’t you?”

Suga gave him a flat scowl before sticking his nose up to the ceiling.

Yaku shook his head at him. “You guys are about as obvious as your coaches, or that quick freak duo.”

“WHAT!? How did you know Coach Keshin and Sensei Takeru got together!? Kageyama and Hinata as well? Did Nekoma have a spy on us after all!?”  

“Just...never mind, Suga, never mind.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga's got his own little not so secret, secret. I mean really, did anyone doubt that the DaiSuga would not happen?  
> ...Crap I need to add that to pairing now BE RIGHT BACK!   
> *Updates pairings*  
> Ok thanks everyone for reading, please drop a comment and see you all again tomorrow!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE HIT TWENTY CHAPTERS PEOPLE! *fires confetti cannon and explodes all ear drums in near vicinity*

**_One month later._ **

 

Things fell into a routine for the duo, between attending classes, studying, and being dragged about by Fuyumi, who’d added herself to their trio. It was rather fun for the two of them, mostly because Fuyumi was in their Omega Ed class, making it hysterical to listen to her babble on and on about what she thought being mated was like. She was pretty spot on with most things, except the fact that her two new friends weren’t even in the realm of consideration for who the two mated members of class were.

“Do you think it’s Saki-chan?” She proposed as they were walking in the shopping district.

Yaku shrugged, to busy slurping on his soda too care, and Suga gave a chipper, “Maybe!” 

Perhaps it was a bit mean to lead her along like this, especially since she was dying to know who the two mated were. 

They knew. 

How could they not? 

It took a lot of idiocy not to know if you were mated yourself.

“Why do you think they mated so young?”

Yaku took his mouth off his straw long enough to answer.

“Well, maybe they found the right person. After all, Professor Suzuki did the same.” 

Suga hummed in agreement and Fuyumi nodded along before resuming her prior tirade.

When they arrived at the park, the trio of omegas continued to chat until Fuyumi noticed that Morisuke wasn’t telling her to pipe down yet, and Suga wasn’t making humming noises to agree or disagree with whatever she was saying.

She cocked her head to the side when she saw Suga leaning on Yaku’s shoulder, sound asleep, while the shorter’s head had lolled against his backpack, in his lap. 

“They both fell asleep? Again?” She mumbled, taking up her own soda and sipping on it. 

That is, until she noticed the bite mark on Suga’s collarbone, exposed by the omega leaning back onto his friend.

She practically choked on her drink, gasping for air. 

Glancing up to make sure the setter was still asleep, she leaned a little closer in order to see more clearly. 

Sure enough, peaking into view with every rise of his chest, a semicircle of teeth staked a claim on the pale skin. Glaring out from under the V-neck with an obvious message

_Mated._

Sugawara was mated.

Fuyumi snatched her cup up and took a large draw, silently fuming.

_And he was lying about not knowing who any of the mated in class were! Wait until I wake Yaku and tell...him...what?_

Morisuke had fidgeted in his sleep, causing his head to roll to the opposite side, exposing the right column of his throat. 

Yet again, Fuyumi nearly choked on carbonated beverage as a scarred crescent shape left by teeth was left in full view, freed from the high collar.

Coughing heavily from inhaling drink, she managed to rouse Yaku, who sat up and blinked quizzically at her. Then he gasped and clapped a hand to the side of his neck, when he realized it had been in view of the girl. 

He glanced down to Suga who was still snoring away on his shoulder, and noted that the V of his shirt had dropped lower when he’d slumped over, exposing the mark normally well hidden.  
“Suga!” Yaku shoved him up.

“What!? What!?” The silver haired omega cried out, looking back and forth in panic.

Yaku pointed first to his neck, then to Fuyumi.  
“We’re busted.” 

Suga looked over to her and gave an awkward laugh.

“O-Oh...well...guess you know who the two mated in class are!” He cried while Yaku crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in them.

“You two are mated! Of all the people, I never guessed you guys!”

Yaku looked exasperated. “Should we be offended or complimented by that?”

Suga shrugged. “I dunno.” 

Fuyumi scowled. “Well now I _do_ know why you guys keep randomly falling asleep everywhere!” 

Suga rubbed one bleary eye. “Because we’re tired?”

“Yes! But not because of actual exhaustion!”

Yaku sat back up, having calmed his face from flushing red. He was still silently cursing the way he blushed so easily.

“What do you mean? Of course it’s because we’re exhausted. Why else do you fall asleep? I mean, unless we’re just bored, but that makes zero sense.”  
Fuyumi groaned. “You guys are idiots! Do you not pay attention in Ed?

“Nope.” Yaku said with disinterest.  
“Not really.” Suga admitted sheepishly.  
Fuyumi sighed. “Figures.”

She put a finger up. “It’s because you’ve been separated from your mated for so long!”

Yaku counted on his fingers.

“Almost two months now, is that really long?”

Suga pouted. “Now you’re making me feel depressed!” 

“Do I need to video chat Daichi? Quick, gimme your phone.” Yaku asked sarcastically.  
“Shut up, like you don’t miss yours.” Suga snapped.

Fuyumi grumbled under her breath before speaking up again as she smoothed her long black hair, today in pigtails.

“When omegas are away from their mates for too long, it’s similar to a really, really, really, slow drop. I’m sure neither had you have had a real one before.”  
“Nope!” Suga exclaimed.

Yaku winced. “Erm...pass.”

The other two zoned in on him.

“What do you mean ‘pass’ no, you can’t ‘pass’!” Suga cried.

“Have you dropped before? Why?” 

Yaku crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip, forehead creased. 

“Once. I’ve dropped once. Almost twice. But the second time Lev stopped me before I could go all the way down.”

“Lev?” Fuyumi whispered.  
“That’s Yaku’s mate’s name, he’s half russian.” Suga hissed in reply.

“You know I can hear you both.” Yaku retaliated angrily.

Fuyumi gave him a deeply concerned face. 

“How did you get out of the first one? And why did you fall into it?”

Yaku shook his head rapidly. “I don’t want to talk about it. Not now. Not ever.”  
Suga gave him large, watery eyes. Fuyumi looked to the silver haired setter for a moment, then copied him with puppy dog eyes.

“Oh god...” Yaku slapped himself in the forehead.

“Look...my self confidence has always been pretty much nonexistent. No one ever thought I’d present Omega, especially since my entire family has been Beta, or occasionally Alpha, for generations. When I hit my first heat, my parents weren’t prepared, plus my two older siblings were betas, so they didn’t have any sort of plan for it. You guys, I’m sure, could ask your parents why you felt a certain way, or why you liked a certain scent, that type of thing, right?”

Both of them nodded slowly as they thought back to when they’d presented.

“Well I couldn’t. My parents couldn’t answer those questions, even though they tried their very best. Plus around the neighborhood, a lot of people were jerks. That’s when I learned to act...non-omega. I lashed out and got angry to keep people away from me. Because I was scared.”

He leaned forward and promptly dropped his forehead onto the table with a clunk.  
“And then an idiotic, too tall to function, annoying, loud, irrational, overly enthusiastic, failure at volleyball named Haiba Lev showed up.”

“You love him!” Suga teased, elbowing Yaku in the side.  
“If I didn’t I wouldn’t have let him bite my damn neck.” 

“Ouch.” Suga said as Fuyumi yelped at the libero’s bluntness.

“Shut up, you did it too.” 

Yaku sat back up and averted his eyes to the side.  
“He...he thought...well...thinks...that I’m good enough for him. I never believed it. That is, until we started courting, and he started making me feel...”

Yaku put a hand to his chest at the memory. “Like I was worth something.”

His eyes darkened.“Then some assholes outside a bar said some things, they got to me, and he got rid of them. Protected me from them. I started thinking about how he could be doing better things then helping a lost cause like me. So...I dropped. He talked me out of it.” 

Fuyumi hesitated before speaking up. “What...what is it like? In a drop?”

Yaku shuddered. “I...I wouldn’t recommend it. It’s like...your head goes foggy first of all, and you can’t think rationally. If I’d been in the right mind, I wouldn’t have dropped, but the ideas those people had said...they were...disgusting.”

Suga’s eyes dawned when he realized what Yaku was referring too.  
“God, why did people hate you so much?”

Yaku scoffed. “Because I was atypical. I was an easy target. Not to mention I took Lev off the market, remember?”

Suga nodded with understanding.

“But the drop?” Fuyumi urged.

Morisuke studied the grains of the wood as he talked.  
“Basically, it’s like...your head goes cloudy, and you suddenly have tunnel vision. You start thinking of stupid things. For me, it was...it was if Lev had heard what they said, and if he believed it to be true. Of course, if I were thinking straight, I would have known he didn’t think that, I would have known they were just being cruel and would have avoided them, but that’s just was a drop does to you. It makes you feel vulnerable. I dunno, after that it was just...hot. I couldn’t open my eyes, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe. It was scary. Then all I could hear was what all those people said about me over the years. I could feel nothing but hateful stares. I could see nothing but everyone turning their backs on me...”

Fuyumi gasped. “Even...?”

Morisuke nodded. “Even Lev. He was the most. Because he gave me reason to think they weren’t right. That I was worth something. It was so long down there before I started hearing something else. Someone else talking. Lev had taken me to his house when I’d gone down. Then he just talked. And I heard him. Eventually, he managed to wake me up. As for the second time...”

Yaku gave a heavy sigh, his eyes having glazed over slightly, and shook his head before standing, sharpening his gaze again.  
“Look, I had a hard time, I dropped, and if you ever feel like you’re about to drop, then listen to the people you trust around you. That’s all the advice I’ve got for you. And that’s all you need to know about me, ok? I’m heading back to the dorms.” 

He swung his backpack over his shoulder and left abruptly, jogging off.

Suga looked after him worriedly. “He’s not...easy to get through too. Don’t feel bad, Fuyumi.” 

The girl nodded before speaking up. 

“What did he mean, people didn’t like him because he courted..Lev, was it?”

Suga was about to explain, that is, before he closed his mouth again, thinking better of it.

“I think Yaku would be the better person to talk to about that. He trusted me with that part, told me about it at the dorms, and I’m not going back on that. Not to mention it is a lot easier to understand if you know Lev personally, which I do. I’ve met him before. You probably will too, whenever he comes to visit Yaku. I’ll see you soon, ok? I’m heading after him.”

As he came to a stand, Fuyumi grabbed at the back of his shirt.

Suga spun around as the innocent looking girl came to a stand, tucking her hands behind her back.

“Make sure he knows I’m sorry for dredging up the bad memories.” 

Suga smiled reassuringly. “He’ll be ok. After all, those memories involve his mate, which means they aren’t all bad. He might talk harshly, but he loves Lev more then anyone else. Give him a different topic and he could go on for days about that boy.”

Fuyumi smiled and nodded. “I’ll be sure to give him the chance.”

Suga grinned. “Great! Well, see you at practice!” 

He then turned and took of running after his roommate.

Fuyumi smiled sweetly until he was gone out of sight.

She then produced Morisuke’s phone, which he’d left lying on the bench in his haste to get away, and Koushi’s phone, which she’d nabbed when she’d grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

_Time to set up some reunions._

She giggled.

 

 

**_That night._ **

 

The boys both asked her about their phones, and she’d answered that she would go back to the picnic table where they were sitting and check for them while they were at practice.

She had two hours to set this up, which she figured would be plenty enough time.

Taking out Suga’s phone, she entered his contacts and looked at his favorites.

“Mom, Dad, Asahi, Ennoshita, Yaku, ah-ha!” 

She tapped her thumb on the option for ‘Daichi’. 

Two rings later a voice echoed through the phone.  
“Hello?” 

“Is this Daichi?”

“Yes...who are you and why are you on Koushi’s phone?”

Fuyumi kept her voice upbeat to deter any false accusations.

“He left it on the picnic table we were sitting at, I’m one of his friends, the manager of the volleyball team. Fuyumi Haruka, nice to talk to you!”

Daichi sighed with relief from the other end of the line.

“Yes, Koushi’s talked about you before. Good to hear, you got me worried for a moment.” 

Fuyumi laughed. “Sorry about that! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Suga’s been falling asleep in class lately.”

“Really? I told him to let me know if he needed me to visit.”

Fuyumi spoke with confidence next. “I think he’s a bit to stubborn for that, wouldn’t you agree?”

Daichi grumbled something under his breath before speaking up again.

“True, true. Anyone’s who’s met him could tell you that. As a matter of fact it’s a four day weekend at my university as well as others around, so I’ll see if I can’t get over there and spend the weekend. It’s about two hours by train for me, so not to bad. I’m a bit tight on cash, but I’ve got enough to spare right now. Thank you for letting me know about this!”

Fuyumi hummed. “No problem! Looking forward to meeting you!”

“Ah, of course! You as well. Good night.”  
“Good night!”

She hung up Suga’s phone and gave a small fist pump.  
“One down!” She celebrated, tucking the phone into her jacket pocket as she produced Morisuke’s.

He had a good deal more in his favorites list.

“Sheesh...Mom, Dad, Mei, Shinnosuke, Kuroo, Kenma, Inuoka, Suga, here we go!”

She tapped the most called name on the list.

The phone was answered after the first ring.  
“Hey, Mori.”

_He calls him Mori instead of Morisuke? That’s so cute!_

Fuyumi squealed internally before speaking.

“Sorry, not Yaku. This is Fuyumi Haruka, I’m a friend of his.”  
“What happened?” 

She could hear movement on the other end of the phone, telling her that her friends mate was standing up.

Was it that common for him to expect a call over something having happened to his omega?

“Nothing, nothing! Yaku’s fine, just fine! He left his phone on the picnic table we were sitting at. I’m the volleyball teams manager so I spend time with him and Suga both.”

“Oh! Cool! Well, I’m sure you already know this, seeing as you’re calling me, but I’m Haiba Lev!” 

Fuyumi smiled bright.   
“Nice to meet you! Well, I wanted to ask you if the four day weekend reaches to your university.”

His rambunctious voice carried on this.

“Well, I dunno about universities, but Nekoma is having a four day weekend, so I guess so!”

Fuyumi easily concealed her shock. “Got it! Yaku never told me if you were in high school or college, so I just assumed.”  
Lev laughed. “That’s ok! People always used to think I was older then Mori, even though he’s two years older then me. I still remember when I was trying to figure out how to ask him to court me, people would see me with him and think I was his senpai and he was the kouhai! He would get so angry!”

Fuyumi giggled at the boys excitement.   
“I’d imagine. Anyway, I’m trying to get Yaku to stop being stubborn, he’s been falling asleep in class and on random park benches because your bond has been stretched to long.”

“Oh...that explains it, then. Kuroo-san told me that when alphas are separate from their mates they get agitated and angry easier. Makes sense why it was so easy for me to get into a fist fight with him, then...both him and me have been separated from our mates for a while...it also explains why Kenma-san keeps falling asleep on the gym bench during practice. Ah, so that’s why Coach Nekomata let’s him get away with it! Now I get it!”

Fuyumi listened to his tirade knowingly, for she often made people listen to her all the time, so she took it.

Once he was done, she spoke up again. “Do you have enough money on hand to get a train ticket?”

Lev thought about it. “No...I’ve been saving but I’m still a little short, but I could ask for the extra from my sister! Yeah, I’ll do that, then pay her back, because I really want to come see Mori!”

Fuyumi grinned. “Great, see you soon!”

“See ya!”

She hung and, put Morisuke’s phone back into her pocket, then promptly arrived at the picnic table they’d been sitting at earlier.

She turned back and headed for the gym.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting this story up to this extended bit, I am so happy I get to write more of my OTP in the ABO universe AND that people are actually enjoying the story! Please drop a comment and I'll see you all again tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 21

**_That Friday._ **

 

“Where are you dragging us?” Yaku grumbled irritably as he was towed by the wrist down the sidewalk. Fuyumi was pulling Suga with her other hand as they headed along.  
“It’s a surprise.”

Suga smiled wryly.  
“Yaku, I think we should start running now.”

“Agreed. On three?”

“One.”  
“Two.”

“HEY!” Fuyumi barked at the two of them.

Yaku looked up at the sign they’d just passed under.

“Train station? Why on earth are you taking us to the train station? Are you going to ship us off on some vacation? Because...no. Just no.”

Suga laughed brightly. “Maybe we can take a train to the beach somewhere?”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Not high on my list of places to go when it’s cold.”

She stopped them near the arrival gates with a bright smile on her face.

Suga glanced up to the train schedule.  
“Wait...no.” 

He looked back to Fuyumi. “How did you figure out my phone password?”

Fuyumi smiled innocently. “I pay attention.” 

Yaku furrowed his brow as he looked up to the schedules.

A train arriving from the station near Nekoma soon caught his eye. The exact same station he’d arrived back too after volleyball tournaments, or weekend trips with the team.

“Oh no.” 

He looked to the manager.  
“You didn’t.” 

Fuyumi repeated the smile she’d given to Suga.

“Sure did! You guys are too stubborn to invite them, so I did it for you! Now you have to spot them, because I have no idea what they look like!”

Yaku groaned and hid his face in his hands. “I am not prepared to get snatched clean off the ground yet. I need several hours of mental preparation to be able to deal with that level of energy.”

Suga, meanwhile, was hopping up and down. “I didn’t even think about how they had a four day weekend too! Thanks, Fuyumi!” 

Fuyumi smiled brightly. “No problem! What are friends for?”

“Setting up dates?” Yaku asked sarcastically.

Suga crossed his arms. “But is it considered a date if you’re already mated?”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Of course. Just because we’re mated doesn’t mean we can’t go on a date.”  
Suga shook his head. “I don’t think it’s a ‘date’ per say. More like a reunion I suppose.”

“Reunion? Two months isn’t long enough to be counted as a reunion.”  
“Sure it is!”

“I don’t think so.”

This argument proceeded for a good bit longer until Fuyumi pointed up.

“I think this is the train for you, Suga!”

A stream of people exited the transport, among them one person who caused Suga to jump up and waves his hands to catch attention.

“Daichi!” 

The tanned, stocky alpha, wearing his old karasuno jacket, broke from the crowd and pushed through the exit barrier.

“Ah, Koushi!” He waved, then dropped his bag in order to receive Koushi with open arms, for the omega had gone barreling into him.

“It’s good to see you, finally! I didn’t think two months would be that hard.” Daichi commented while Suga practically dangled from his neck with a bright smile on his face, planting multiple kisses to his cheek.

After some introductions were had, and Yaku was reacquainted with the former captain, Suga said he wanted to stay until Lev arrived before they went their separate ways. Daichi had no issues with this, seeing as the Tokyo train was set to arrive within the next ten minutes. Suga didn’t seem to want to let go of his hand, either. 

Not like the alpha was complaining. 

After some friendly chatter, just about seven minutes passed and Suga pointed to the schedule, which had just switched the Tokyo train to ‘arrived’.

“The Tokyo train just arrived!” He exclaimed.

Fuyumi watched as a wave of people emerged from the train, including a pale silver haired young man wearing jeans and a pale blue cardigan, with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. He looked around with a blank expression on his face as if totally lost.

“Whoa...” She murmured, caught in those bright emerald eyes, before snapping back into it.

“Do you see him, Yaku?” 

It was Morisuke’s mate she was supposed to be focused on finding, not checking out hot foreign alphas.

Yaku winced. “He’s not hard to spot, being a head taller then everyone!”

Fuyumi frowned, the only person who fit that description was the european looking boy who was wandering around, appearing confused.

Yaku threw his hands up. “Oh my god, duck, you idiot!” He shouted only a moment before the massively tall boy smacked his forehead on the ticket barrier and tumbling onto his rear in a tangle of overly long limbs.

“Ow!” He wailed.

Yaku hid his face in his hands. “I swear he’ll be the end of me. He just clotheslined himself on a train station sign, how on earth did he hold his own against that horny asshole, against _anyone_ with the reflexes of a sloth?”

Fuyumi’s mouth fell open just slightly.

“W-W-What...? _That_ guy is _your_ mate?”

Yaku huffed. “Now do you see my point about how other omegas hated me for taking him off the market. And how I never thought I was good enough for him?

Fuyumi managed a nod, it wouldn’t be hard to think that, especially if you had low self esteem.

Though, once Lev caught sight of them, after properly standing up, she saw the child she’d spoken to on the phone break loose. A massive, 100 kilowatt smile lit up his face as he pushed out the ticket barrier and came flying over.

“Mori!”

“AHHH!” 

Fuyumi yelped as Morisuke vanished from the ground next to her, seeing as his mate had deemed it necessary to snatch him clear off the ground.

“Lev, I will end you! Put me down!” Morisuke shouted as he threw his arms around the taller’s neck and pushing away from him so he could looking him in the eye.

“I missed you, though!” Lev whined.

“Can you hug me without picking me up?” Yaku requested irritably.

“Nope!”

Morisuke sighed heavily again, knocking his forehead against the taller’s shoulder.

Suga smiled and waved. “Well, I’m gonna show Daichi around campus, maybe we can meet up later for coffee or something?”

“Sure.” Yaku called down to him.

“See you all, then!” Daichi waved as well before he got pulled off by his omega.

Fuyumi had her weird, innocent grin on as she turned on her heel.

“I’ll be seeing you guys later!” She cried.

The instant they were gone, Lev kissed his mate like he’d wanted to the second he’d seen him.

Yaku felt his entire face flush all over again when he broke away.

“Y-Y-You...”

“See? I waited until everyone left, didn’t I?” Lev gave a cheshire cat grin.

Morisuke hid his face in the alphas shoulder, soaking in his scent, and feeling truly settled and safe and warm for the first time in months, as he muttered all the same.

“God dammit, Lev.”

“What did I do this time!?” 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff continues!  
> More angst will come, but....later? Geez how much farther should I go with this story, I have a plot all the way up a year fter Lev graduates college, holy crap.

“Whoa!” Lev looked up to the volleyball gym with wide eyes.  
Morisuke sighed. “It’s not that big of a deal, Lev. Not like our gym was any different, they just have more courts here.”

“Not a big deal!? It’s so big though!” 

Morisuke massaged his temples. “You’re loud.”  
“Sorry!” 

“Still loud.”

“Ack! Sorry!”

Shaking his head, Morisuke couldn’t help but smile. It was this idiotic childhood behavior that had roped him into Lev’s personality in the first place.

“Can we go inside?” 

Yaku furrowed his brow up at him. “If you want to so badly, but why? It’ll just look like the training camp did. Nothing fancy, just volleyball courts.”

“YAY!” The silver haired boy shot off, prancing towards the entrance to the courts.

“LEV!” Yaku chased after him.

The poor libero was then stuck watching Lev look all starry eyed around the volleyball gym, which really was nothing fancy. It was slightly bigger then the training camp, and it had some banners with the players on them hung around. The new first string, of which Yaku had managed to oust the old libero, and had apologized profusely for it, was supposed to be featured in a new set of banners, which were made every year. To Morisuke, this amount of money spent of glorified posters was mind boggling, but he supposed it didn’t make much different to him what the university was blowing it’s budget on.

“Yaku? What are you doing here?” 

The auburn haired omega glanced around a second before seeing his new teammate coming though one of the side entrances and coming toward them.

“Ah, Riku-san! I didn’t know you were still here, thought you went home for the four day weekend?” Yaku asked as the older college student walked up.

“Well, it turns out my folks had plans, and it would have just been me alone at home, so I decided to stick around...who’s this? Wait, no, I recognize you, you’re on Nekoma’s new first string!”

Lev grinned. “Yup, I’m the ace!”

“No, you’re not.” Yaku deadpanned.  
“Why do you have to shoot me down...” Lev whined.  
“Because you aren’t the ace! For the billionth time, you literally started playing a year ago! You’re lucky to be a first stringer.” Yaku lectured.

Lev gave him a frown, “I’m a lot closer to being the ace then I was last year!”

“Maybe by next year, Lev.”

“I wanna get it this year, though! More time in the spotlight!”

“Then practice more and stop complaining to me about how much Kenma makes you do receives!” Yaku threw his hands up.

Lev grinned. “It’s a lot better then your coaching.”

“SHUT UP I TAUGHT YOU RECEIVE DIDN’T I!?” Yaku barked.

“Now who’s being too loud?”  
“Lev, I will strangle you.”

“You’d have to jump pretty high, huh Mori?” 

Yaku proceeded to kick him in the shin.

“OW! OW! WHY!?” Lev cried as he hopped around on one foot, grabbing his leg.

“You know why, don’t act innocent!” Yaku accused, pointing up at him.

“I missed you, but I didn’t miss your kicks.” Lev exclaimed with good humor. 

Riku laughed at the comedy skit of a conversation he’d just witnessed. 

“You two sound like an old mated couple.” He commented jokingly.  
“Well, you’re half right, but I don’t think nineteen qualifies as old, even if he is really grumpy.” Lev replied to this cheerfully before dodging away from Morisuke attempting to knee him in the back of the leg.

Riku looked surprised. 

Very surprised. 

One would even say completely floored.

He managed to close his mouth though, which had fallen open, faster then others who’d met the oddball couple.  
“I gotta say, I never expected Yaku to be mated. He seems a bit too...”

Yaku crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead, a bit too what?”

“Angry?” Hayato tried weakly.

“I’ve heard that one before.” Yaku grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

“Whatever, anyway, this five year old wanted to come see the gym first thing so now that we’ve done that, we’ll be going. See you at practice, Riku-san.”

“Oh oh oh, do you guys have a pond?” Lev asked, eyes wide.

Morisuke groaned. “Yes...” He answered regrettably.  
“Are there ducks!?” He looked way to happy about this.

“Yes, Lev, we have ducks.” Morisuke admitted.  
“LET’S GO! Nice meeting you, Riku-san!” Lev cried out, before grabbing his mate by the hand and running off.  
“I can’t run that fast, slow down! Slow down!” 

Riku heard Morisuke screaming this repeatedly as they quickly vanished from sight.

Shaking his head, the college captain turned and walked back across the gym, while still shaking his head with wide eyes.  
“How in the hell did Yaku manage to stand coaching that one and mating him at the same time?” 

 

**_The Pond._ **

 

“Oh my god they’re so fluffy and cute I wanna adopt one!”

“We are _not_ adopting a duck.” Yaku growled.  
“But look at them! So soft and cute!”

Lev squealed as he crouched near the edge of the water, waving to the ducks.

Yaku stood behind him observing and tried to ignore how he’d been placed into this situation a multitude of times in various locations.

_At least now I’m not on the verge of a drop or any other sort of mental break down. I mean, I probably would be, if not for him._

He thought as he walked up next to him and bent down onto his haunches.

“They are pretty cute.” He admitted as he watched the little ducklings all following their mother in circles around the pond.

“Right? I love them they’re so so so adorable!” Lev gushed over the little animals.

“Whatever you say.” Yaku replied as he stood up again.

“So, do you want to go walk around more?” He suggested.

“Can we go into the school, I want to see what it looks like in the halls!”

Lev asked, still smiling as he stood up again.

Yaku looked up at him as he slouched his shoulders and met his eye.

They may have very well been walking to school, it felt the same. Perhaps it would be one of the those timeless pieces over the years? The way no matter what happened Lev would always have to bend a bit and Morisuke would always have to crane his neck a bit in order to see each others faces?

Sounded pretty good to the omega.

“I guess so, if you really want too.” Yaku replied.

“Awesome! Well, let’s go.” Lev laced their fingers together without a hitch.

Morisuke could feel his heart melt a bit. 

Would that be another thing to persevere though the years, feeling like he’d skipped a beat every time the alpha smiled? 

_The alpha?_

Yaku gave a soft peaceful sigh.

_Nah, my alpha._

“The entrance is this way.” Morisuke gestured with his free hand, the other caught by Lev’s much larger one.

_And if that feeling lasts a lifetime, then it’s fine by me._


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. I don't know why, nothing specifically AMAZING happens, it's pretty chill, but I still love it. Must be the fact that now I get an excuse to write MORE FLUFF OMG OMG OMG :D  
> Hey with all the angst that went down early on I think Mori deserves some cuddle times. :D

“This is the Ed classroom.” Yaku pointed into the lecture hall used for the Omega Ed classes.

Lev furrowed his brow. “You have to take an Ed class in college?” 

Morisuke snickered. “That’s what I said. But it’s more about how to be safe now that you’re living alone and stuff. 90% of the class doesn’t apply to me or Suga, so we just sleep through it.”

Lev gave a bit of guilty look on his face. “Do you get tired a lot because of this?” 

Yaku latched onto how Lev was about to take the blame for himself, and shook his head. “Nah, it’s more like just being a bit sleepy during the middle of the day. Nothing horrible. Professor Suzuki, the Omega Ed teacher, is really understanding, so she turns a blind eye to me and Suga falling asleep in our seats most of the time. A lot of the class it about how to avoid stuff like force mating or force scenting, both of which are a moot point since you’ve already got both bases covered, so I’m fine.”

Lev blushed a bit at the memory, then nodded, seeming to understand that there was nothing he could really do about his mates sleepiness.

As they continued down the hallway, a sudden voice barked.

“Yaku!” 

The college first year turned around and saw his Ed professor standing there with a massive stack of papers, several spilling from the pile and drifting behind her.

She stumbled her way towards them, and Morisuke jumped forward to help her steady the pile.  
“Do you need some help?” He offered.

“That would be appreciated. I have another stack back on my desk in the lecture hall.” She panted.

“I’ll go grab them!” Lev volunteered before turning to go back into the hall. 

Morisuke took half of the papers from his professor and helped her carry them into her personal office, a little ways down the hall. 

“Here you go!” Lev arrived a few moments later with the remainder of the papers.

“Thank you so much, I’m sure I would have manage to drop most of them without the help!” The rather ditzy professor exclaimed.

“No problem. I suppose I’ll see you Tuesday in class then?” Yaku asked.

“You sure will, though I’m sure you’ll be napping through most of it.”  
Morisuke winced. “R-Right...sorry about that...I think I’ll be recharged for a while though. Have a good day!” 

With this he retreated down the hallway with his silver haired friend tailing him.

Frowning, Midori looked after the mismatched duo before turning back into her office.

“I feel like I should know who that guy was...maybe an alpha student here? Wait...recharged?” 

 She threw her mind back in an attempt to recall who it was.

Suddenly, she gasped and snapped her fingers before moving over to her desk. She produced a file and pulled out the old tests. She found Yaku’s and scanned over the single sheet, upon which he’d checked out the ‘mated’ options, bypassing the first bit of the test. Her eyes reached the bottom and a small smile curved over her lips.

_His name is Haiba Lev, 194 cm, with silvery grayish hair, green eyes, and very pale skin. He’s clumsy, pretty oblivious, but pays attention when it counts. He’s not exactly what many people would expect from me, but I guess that’s just how life works._

“Awwww...” She sighed.

“Opposites attract, huh? That’s just perfect...” She whispered.

 

**_Outside._ **

 

Morisuke sighed heavily as they walked away from the building.

“I feel like she was trying to guess who you were but had no clue.” He grumbled.

“So what? Not like we haven’t surprised people before! I think it’s more fun to be different, don’t you?” Lev chirped.

A shrug was his answer. “I guess. If or not I think it’s good, not like I can change it.”

Lev linked their hands again and started swinging them.

“Where do you want to go now? Didn’t we see everything?”

Yaku sniggered. “Ok, let me think. We saw the volleyball gym, the duck pond, and the inside of one building, and you’re done? Impressive, even your attention span should be longer then this.”

Lev put his free hand up in protest.

“Hey, all the buildings look the same, that’s what you told me!” 

Morisuke found that wandering around campus was probably for the best, as was not replying to his mates exclamation. They spent the rest of the day just being together, which was good enough for the two. They did meet Suga, Daichi, and Fuyumi for an hour or so at a nearby coffee shop, where Lev dominated the conversation with a play by play of Nekoma’s last practice match, which just so happened to have been against Karasuno.

The group separated again, with Lev asking if their were any parks nearby, seeing as he was looking for a rest spot after walking to the coffee shop in the shopping district.

“Wah! Your campus is _huge_!” Lev complained as he sat down at the base of a tree towards the far back of the park, away from the few stragglers out for an evening stroll.

Morisuke made to sit down next to him, but at the last second Lev grabbed him by the hips and dragged him down into his lap.

“Really?” Yaku grumbled back to him.

“Can’t blame me. I missed you.” He replied as he settled his chin onto his mates shoulder.

_Well, no point complaining._

Yaku thought to himself as he leaned back into the half russians chest. "Yeah, yeah..." He mumbled as he did this.

“You know something? I was actually planning on coming to surprise you either way.” Lev whispered.

Morisuke hummed. “Really? How romantic.” 

Lev laughed softly, nuzzling against the side of the omegas neck.

“It’s been a year, today.” 

Mori’s eyes widened and he put a hand to his head. “Wait, today? No way, I wrote it down...”

“You got a new phone, and your calendar is in your room at home.” 

Lev reminded.

“Crap. Sorry.” Morisuke mumbled.

He felt his alphas chest vibrate against his back with soft laughter.

“No big deal. I almost forgot too, I only remembered because Kenma-san pointed it out to me.” 

Yaku shook his head. “Figures it was Kenma of all people who remembered rather then us, evil kitten. I still should I put that down somewhere. I do have the figurine you gave me here, though. It’s on my desk in the dorms.”

He then groaned and leaned his head back against the taller’s shoulder.

“It’s not fair, I shouldn’t feel old yet, I’m only nineteen, dammit.” 

Lev gave another light hearted chuckle. 

“You’re not old yet, Mori. You’ve still only got ‘broke college student’ on your resume.”

“True.” The auburn haired omega responded in a humored voice.

“You know...I think I decided on something I want to do. As a profession, that is.” 

Morisuke gave a surprised gasp, ignoring the rather abrupt switch of topic. This could be something Lev had had in mind since he'd gotten here. “Yeah? What?” 

Lev looped his arms around Morisuke’s waist as he spoke.  
“Ever since I was little I loved to draw, and I’ve been doing really good in my tech and art classes, so I was thinking a sort of graphic designer. One that you hire to commission posters or logos, and work for a design firm.” 

Yaku smiled. “That’s great, Lev! Really great, have you started looking into colleges already? You’re pretty far ahead of things aren’t you?” 

“Well, I want to be prepared, that way if something goes wrong I can always have a back up. My sister told me to do that, she was already looking into colleges in her first year of high school.” 

They talked on this for a good while longer.

This and other things. Like at what point they could get a pet, about how they couldn't get a duckling for a pet, about Lev's new career choice, about what Morisuke was thinking of after college. About a multitude of things, and not once did either of them use the words 'I' 'me' or 'you'.

Only 'we'.

Only 'us'.

Until finally Morisuke seemed to dawn on something.

“This is our future.” He pointed out.

“Yeah! Isn’t it nice to think about? All that cheesy stuff like us and we and ours.” Lev asked, sounding excited.

Yaku nodded. “You’re right. It is pretty nice. You know, if you told me two years ago that I’d be mated and...you know, not hurting anymore, by my first year of college, I would have kicked you.”

“I don’t doubt the kick part.” Lev chuckled before he took a more serious air.

“You are doing better, right? Ever since the last time, I haven’t been as worried, but still.”

Morisuke put his hand over Lev’s, which was still loosely latched around his waist.  
“I am. Really. Not to mention people here are a lot nicer. Sure, there are still some jerks like those people in that bar, but I don’t care anymore. It doesn’t hurt like it used to. It’s more like ‘oh, you think that? Huh, oh well’ instead of before, when it used to stick with me.”

Lev didn’t seem convinced.

Morisuke gave a disappointed sigh. “It’s not...gone.” He admitted, causing Lev to shake his head.

“Of course not. You couldn’t get rid of it that quickly, but it’s wonderful that you’re doing better.” 

 Morisuke tightened his grip on the younger’s hand slightly.

“I’m _trying_ , really, but it’s not gone yet. Still though, it’s not bad as it was. Not like I want to hurt myself.” 

Lev sighed with relief. “That’ll make me sleep better. When your friend called on your phone I was already on my feet, waiting for something bad to have happened.”  
Morisuke’s eyes sparked with amusement. 

“You’re paranoid, I’m not going to do that again. I promised myself, and more importantly, I promised you. Besides, with Suga around it’s practically impossible to go anywhere without him jumping on me.”

“Remind me to thank him for that.” 

“Hey, don’t encourage him!” 

Yaku exclaimed while at the same time silently wishing they’d change the subject. Light hearted as they were speaking, it wasn’t something he really wanted to think about. Not while he had Lev back by his side, even if just for a few days.

Lev settled back against the tree before speaking up again.

“You know another thing that’s really good about graphic design?”

Yaku smiled softly.

_That’s one reason why I love him. He knows how much I’m willing to talk about. He knows how far I can get before it starts to get to me emotionally._

For most of the previous conversation, Lev had been raving over the benefits of the career he wanted to go after, also about some work he’d done with the arts teacher at Nekoma that had gotten him into thinking that this would work for him.

“What?” Yaku prompted, expecting another tirade about a certain style or firm or something.  
“I’m sitting next to the best university near Tokyo for it.”

Morisuke’s heart stopped.  
“W-What? This is a good school for design?” 

“Well yeah, architects and artists do pretty similar stuff up until the final product. My work would just stay on paper, or in a screen, instead of being turned into buildings or billboards.”

Yaku turned around in order to fully look his mate in the face.

“Promise you’re not doing this just so you can move closer to me.” He demanded abruptly.

Lev’s eyes widened slightly, but then he gave a comforting shake of the head.  
“I promise. It’s a bonus, a _really big_ one, but I’ve honestly been considering graphic design as a possible career ever since middle school. The first ‘what do you wanna be when you grow up’ that was taken seriously, it was in my mind. So it’s just a really big, very convenient, very good coincidence.”

Morisuke nodded. “In that case, I’ll help you with applications next year, deal?” 

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ IT!!!!!!!!  
> This is officially the end of the 'Morisuke goes to college' arc (Can I call it an arc? Is this story to short to have arcs? What would the arcs be? NOW I'M CONFUSED) so I need you guys to gimme some suggestions for anything else you want to happen before I do a time skip to move things along to Lev's third year, so I can write more with them being together, because if I continue at my normal pace it'll be several more visits with nothing but them half flirting half arguing half screaming and Lev squealing about ducks, sooooooo SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME LEMME KNOW BY TOMORROW OTHERWISE THE STORY IS GONNA MOVE ON WITH TOMORROW'S CHAPTER! THANKS AS ALWAYS FOR READING!   
> (dunno why I stuck it in the caps lock for that last part....oh well!)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even ship KuroKen that hard...I ship KuroTsukki and YamaKen not this....but literally EVERYONE has been howling about some KuroKen, so...here you go, I guess?   
> Also, I've been thinking about how to rework the story so I can extend it longer, so a few minor things have been tweaked with Lev's family, Lev's school life, and a bit about Kuroo as well so I can make something totally AWESOME happen in the next chapter, and as a result Kuroo and Kenma can be more involved in the story from here on out, as opposed to being nonexistent.   
> A) Before Lev said he learned stuff about drops and whatnot from his Ed course, that has changed, read the chapter and you'll find out where he actually got so good at secondary gender stuff.  
> B) The captain of the team is more of a figurehead then anything else, but they do help run practice when the coach isn't there, organize independent workouts, and so forth.   
> C) I really do love the idea of Lev being able to be responsible when necessary, but when it comes to most things, be a total flop, which is why not many people realize he's actually a really good alpha.   
> D) Kuroo's a bit clueless about things involving being mated. He doesn't even realize how badly it could affect Kenma if he, say, took an overseas school trip. He doesn't do it with malice, he just doesn't know better. *Let's just say he was daydreaming about volleyball in Ed class, kay?)

**_Several months later._ **

 

“Kenma-san, are you sure you’re ok to play?” Lev asked worriedly, putting a gentle hand on the omega setters shoulder, because otherwise he was reasonably sure he would have gone down due to being asleep on his feet.

_I wish Mori was here...he’d know how to deal with this._

The graduation of the third years had placed Lev in an awkward spot. Nekoma last year had been known for fearsome alphas, with Kuroo and Yamamoto spearheading the team as ace and captain. The addition of Lev as a middle blocker had definitely amped the feel up. Now that had changed, for all they had was himself and Inuoka in the alpha department. Shibayama was an alpha as well, but he wasn’t all that recognizable. After the whole adventure of meeting, courting, and mating with Yaku, Lev clearly couldn’t care less about if you looked or acted like your gender, but it was a problem that he was the only ‘alpha’ alpha on the team. 

Meaning challengers who were trying to get at the team or any of the omegas, like two of the new first years, would try to go through him.

Kuroo had also decided that, since captain was more of a figurehead position then anything, to elect Lev next. He insisted that the boy had the skills to do well, and that it would give him an extra year of experience for his third year, where he would have been named captain for sure.

Making him the second year captain, with a third year setter omega who was about to _literally_ pass out from exhaustion.

_Help._

“Kenma-san, you should really sit down for a bit. It’s no help to anyone if you hurt yourself pushing like this.”

Internally, he was cursing Kuroo for choosing to do an abroad trip with his school, because that meant Kuroo would be gone for the next three months.

It had been one month, and Kenma was already losing energy way to fast, not to mention his appetite was waning. He’d turn down Inuoka’s offer of _apple pie_ at the convenience store. 

_Kozume Kenma._

Turned down _apple pie_.

 _Free_ apple pie.

This was _serious!_

The stretch was a lot longer, with Kuroo being much further away. Seeing Morisuke after two months falling asleep on various random objects, Fuyumi had even texted him pictures when he’d fallen asleep leaning on the net post at practice and the team had elected to just let him rest. 

It was clearly going to be much worse for Kenma if Kuroo would continue to be so far away.

_Dammit, Kuroo-san, you need to think things through more...if Kenma-san can’t make it through practice, how will he make it through a match?_

He thought to himself in frustration. The trip hadn’t been mandatory, Kuroo had signed up for it, leaving Kenma in the Nekoma Volleyball Club’s hands. 

“Can I help, Haiba-san?” Lev glanced over his shoulder to see one of the new first years.

“Sure, get something for him to eat. Granola or something hearty, so he can get his energy back up.”

Kenma attempted a glare with his half lidded eyes.   
“...don’t want it.”

Lev groaned. “Don’t care! You need it, Kenma-san! What did you eat this morning for breakfast?”

“...nothing...was in a rush...”

“Lier, you weren’t hungry.” Lev accused.

Kenma didn’t put up a fight.

“That’s it, come on.” Lev insisted, pushing the smaller boy to the sidelines as he looked over his shoulder.

“Hey, everyone else follow Shibayama, go through some receive practice! I’ll be right back! Don’t slack off without me!”

Inuoka scoffed. “We’re more likely to slack off _with_ you!

Lev gave an indignant squawk, but otherwise gave up the argument in favor of helping the now three quarters of the way asleep bottle blonde leaning against his arm.

He pushed Kenma out the doors of the gym, and sat him down onto the bench out in the front area.

“Say here, please.” He requested.

Kenma mumbled. “...fine...just for a sec...” 

Before leaning on the volleyball he was still loosely clinging too.

Lev then took out his phone and dialed Kuroo’s number as Kenma slowly started slouching against the ball heavily. The half russian stalked away enough so that he was out of earshot of the older omega.

Lev could feel a burning in his chest. It wasn’t the same as when Yaku was in trouble, of course not, never could be. He’d be on fire, snarling and glaring, if his mate were ever threatened. Especially if said threat was someone he knew. But he had a different sort of protective feeling for Kenma. He assumed it was similar to a pack bond, seeing as Nekoma Volleyball was, indeed, a second family to him.

That made Kenma important to his inner beast. Not as important as Morisuke, obviously, but still very valuable. Necessary to defend. That his well being needed to be protected at all costs as well.

Kuroo picked on the fourth ring.

“Sup, _Captain_?” He drawled.

“Not ‘sup’! This is bad! What the hell were you thinking?” He hissed into the speaker.

“What? What happened? Is Kenma ok?” The bed headed college student demanded repeatedly.

Lev borderline growled. “He’s already about to pass out in the middle of the court from exhaustion, and here you are, trotting off to go on a foreign exchange tour, are you crazy? I can’t help him get energy back, or his appetite, I can’t stop the strain of your bond stretching, where the hell are you anyway?” 

Kuroo hesitated. “Canada.”

“WHY ARE YOU IN CANADA OF ALL PLACES WHY THE HELL CANADA WHAT THE HELL IS A BIOMECHANICS ENGINEERING MAJOR DOING ON A TRIP TO CANANDA!?” Lev shouted into the phone.

He winced when he saw Kenma had woken up from the fitful sleep he’d fallen into on the bench. He was looking out at Lev on the phone and muttered something along the lines of...

‘Stop being protective, asshole.’ 

...before dropping his chin onto his volleyball again.

“God, Lev, why are you so freaked out? You’re not exactly Mr. Responsible! It was Kenma who insisted I do this in the first place!” Kuroo barked in reply.

Lev groaned. “Well sometimes you have to ignore certain things. Kenma did it because he wanted you to do something fun, but with him like this we’ll never make it through prelims. Oh! Kenma’s over here! I’ll pay you back for that later, thank you very much!” 

He took the phone away from his ear and waved down the 1st year whom he’d sent to get Kenma a snack. 

As the first year roused the dosing omega and offered him the power bar he’d bought from the vending machine, Lev called.  
“Look after him a sec, will you? Whatever you do don’t let him start playing again!”

“God dammit, Lev, let me take care of myself, I’m not a child.” Kenma grumbled in misery, having full well planned on using Lev’s absence to get back into the gym.  
“I’ve heard that one before, Kenma-san, plenty of times.” Lev replied levelly before putting the phone back to his ear and striding away a bit more so Kenma wouldn’t hear their conversation.

“So you wanted me to ignore Kenma and not go on a trip and get him pissed off at me? How is that being a good mate? Aren’t I supposed to keep him happy?” Kuroo barked into the phone.

Lev felt his eye twitch. If this was what Yaku had to deal with for six years, and Kenma since practically birth, then he pitied them both. 

“Kuroo-san, I know a thing or two about being a good mate. If you tell Mori about this he’ll murder you shortly after murdering me, but I’ve had to deal with all of the loops with him being in college and all.” He snapped. 

Kuroo hesitated. 

After all, he’d known they were courting, but he hadn’t known they were _mated_.

“O-Oh...but still! How is ignoring them any help?”  
“Mori was depressed. He hurt himself. When Kenma-san tells you to leave him alone, do you?”

“Well, duh.” Kuroo replied, even though the news of Yaku’s depression was startling. 

“I didn’t. Because if I left Mori alone, he might have forced himself into a drop. If I left him when he told me too, he might have hurt himself. If I pretended I didn’t hear when people would call him horrible things like he asked me too, he might have fallen when I wasn’t around. Kenma-san is a lot easier then Mori, trust me, he is. He’s not borderline suicidal, at least...”  
Lev heaved a heavy breath this, feeling the edges of his mind weigh down on him at the memories of the previous year. How scared he’d been. How angry he’d gotten. He wished he could put it into the past, but he wanted to make sure the same thing didn’t happen to two of, admittedly, his best friends.

“Kuroo-san, he’s not invincible, he can’t deal with being away from you for so long. What you do affects you both, and sometimes, even Kenma-san lies about what he really needs. Sometimes, when he’s telling you to leave, he’s saying ‘don’t go’, when he says shut up, he means ‘keep talking’ I would think you’d be able to read him better then this, Kuroo-san. If I’m fluent in Yaku speak after a little more then a year, you should be able to translate Kenma-ese, seeing as you’ve known him for forever.”

He heard Kuroo click his tongue from the other end of the line, sounding increasingly agitated.

“I never knew Yaku felt like that...”  
“This isn’t about Mori. He’s fine now.” 

Lev sighed after this statement. “Well, not _fine_ , but getting better. Kenma-san always struck me as the type who would never say if he needed something like physical contact, or care. I’m basically having one of our first years force feed him a granola bar...”

As if to support this statement, Lev was sure Kuroo could hear the pathetic slap fight going on between Kenma and the first year, the younger winning only because he had more energy then Kenma did. 

That is until Kenma hit him in the face with his volleyball and tried to run for it, but only made it a few steps before his limbs turned to lead, and the first year all but dove to catch him before he tripped over his own sluggish feet. 

“Kenma-san, please don’t stand up again...”  
“...I hate...Kuroo...”  
“I’m sure Kuroo-san would be very upset.”  
“No, he wouldn’t...he’d start cracking crappy one liners and cat puns until I caved...that moron.”

Lev put a hand to his forehead. 

This was what Nekoma had become. 

Coach Nekomata was going to make sure he went down in school history as the worst volleyball captain ever.

Lev attempted to resume his previous conversation.

“I’m not saying to be totally denying or take everything the opposite way, but try to read between the lines a bit more. You do it all the time on court, now try off it. Especially with Kenma-san, because apparently he thinks skipping breakfast in order to sleep more will help his case.”

Kuroo sigh crackled through the speaker, sounding far away.

“Look, I get you’re mister know-it-all with this crap, but don’t be trying to take my place while I’m gone”

Lev was taken aback by the sudden harsh tone. 

“What the? Where is that coming from, I just told you I’m already taken, and I’m trying to keep Kenma-san from hurting himself while you’re gone! You should be thanking me for making sure he doesn’t face plant every five seconds!”

Kuroo snarled from the other end of the phone.   
“Listen, you might be all that, but you’ll never be the captain I could, not to mention Kenma isn’t easy as you think, he’s had anxiety for as long as I can remember, so stop lording around with your own rescue story!”

Lev sputtered. “What the hell, Kuroo-san!? This is why you shouldn’t be so far from Kenma-san, you’re becoming irrational!”

“I’m not having a hormonal break own, idiot, shut up!”

“Yes you are! You obviously are! It’s pathetic, I thought better of you!” 

Lev shouted back.

A long silence came from the speaker, Lev could hear Kuroo breathing raggedly, before, with a click, the line was ended.

The silver haired boy lowered the phone from his ear before planting a hand to his forehead.  
“Shit.” He hissed under his breath, before attempting to piece back together some semblance of his usual expression as his jogged back over to Kenma.  
“Thank you.” He said to the first year who’d been watching over him. 

Lev sat down next to the older as the first year gave a bright ‘no problem!’ and raced back inside.

“Kenma-san...Kuroo-san isn’t really listening to me..”

Kenma took a sharp inhale. “Of course not, idiot. You’re practically a pup in his eyes.”

Lev shook his head. “Yeah, noted. But this is bad for you. You can’t survive another two months like this, by the end you’ll barely be able to move without feeling exhausted. We need you at your best, Kenma-san, and pulling things like this could seriously hurt you. Like, permanently. Bonds aren’t supposed to stretch that far for this long. Kuroo-san isn’t exactly educated on these things, either.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “And you are...?”

Lev frowned, considering this, before finally sighing.

“My Mother is an omegian health consultant, and my Father owns an independent clinic for secondary gender related issues. My Mother works with my Father at the clinic, and my older sister is majoring in secondary gender medicine, so yes, I _am_ pretty well educated on these things.”

Kenma’s golden eyes were wide and he blinked twice before yawning again.

“Oh. Yet you want to be an artist?” 

Lev gave an awkward laugh. “Guess I fell far from the tree. Still, you need to call Kuroo and ask him to come back early. He’ll listen to you, no one else. Ok, Kenma-san?” 

No reply.

“Kenma-san?” 

A weight fell into Lev’s lap, and he found that Kenma curled himself up onto the bench subconsciously and was now out for the count.

Lev threw his hands up stiffly before, gently, shifting himself free and replacing it with the volleyball from earlier.

Crossing his arms, he growled.  
“Kuroo-san is going to hear it from me when he gets back...”

 

 

**_Lev’s home._ **

 

“...and then Kenma-san fell asleep in my lap! Just like that!” Lev exclaimed, tossing his arms up.

Morisuke, who was currently taking up a video chat screen on his laptop, laughed.

“Sounds like you had an exciting day of being team captain.”

“I did not sign up for this.” Lev insisted.

Morisuke snickered. “Kuroo seemed to get pretty pissed. Be careful when he comes back, ok? Try to settle it softly.”

“Ha. Softly. He sounded like he wanted to pound my face in.” Lev scoffed.

Yaku glanced over his shoulder before sighing.

“I gotta go, I’ll call you tomorrow ok? And whatever you do, do not rile Kuroo up any more then you already have.”

“Wait! How is it my fault that he’s being an idiot!?” Lev wailed.

Yaku raised an eyebrow. “Geez, and I remember back when you were terrified of Kuroo and said nothing negative about him for fear he would suddenly appear and strangle you.”

“That was before he took off on Kenma-san, it’s not fair to do that...you have to get it, right? I mean, what if I just went to Canada and you were totally incapable of functioning.” 

Yaku crossed his arms and hummed. “Yeah...I’d be pretty pissed...but Kenma isn’t the type for direct confrontation, plus he encouraged Kuroo to do this, so you can’t place all the blame on old bed head.”

Lev nodded. “Well, I’ll let you know what happens. Good night.”  
“Love you.”

Morisuke hung up directly after that.

Lev stared at the screen that now just held Morisuke’s placeholder picture, a small, angry looking orange cat, that Kuroo had picked out for him, before he pushed back and spun around in his desk chair a few times.  
“He said it first! Screw Kuroo-san, this is the best day ever!” 

“LEV IT’S PAST MIDNIGHT DAMMIT SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!”

“SORRY ALISA!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D   
> I am so looking forward to tomorrows chapter. It's gonna be AMAZING! :D :D :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

**_One week later._ **

 

“Kenma-san, please stop trying, you’ve already missed the ball and hit yourself in the face more times then Lev ever could.”

Inuoka attempted with the setter who was currently rubbing his nose after the ball he’d tried to set had slipped between his hands and hit him solidly in the face. 

“HEY!” Lev shouted from across the gym before turning back to one of the first years who was peppering him with questions. 

Questions he probably couldn’t answer, considering they all concerned form in spiking, of which Lev was probably the only person alive who could pull off bending his arm nearly all the way backwards, but the silver haired boy tried.

“I’m...fine...leave me alone.” Kenma grumbled to Inuoka.  
“I’ll buy you three...no...four apple pie bars on the way home if you just quit practicing for the day! I’ll get them fresh, too!” Inuoka decided to give bartering a try.

“Not hungry.”  
“FREE APPLE PIE, KENMA-SAN! YOU USED TO BE WILLING TO DROP YOUR PSP IN A TOILET FOR THAT!” Inuoka wailed, clutching at his spiky light brownish reddish hair. 

Kenma gave him a flat look and turned around to get another ball, stumbling slightly.

“...Lev this is bad.” Shibayama said, turning up to their current captain.  
“Really, I hadn’t noticed!” Lev hissed in reply, bending slightly over the much shorter alpha.

“I’ve been trying to call Kuroo-san just about every day, and he keeps ignoring me. I asked Mori to try for me, and he wouldn’t answer Mori’s number either, probably because he figured I would try to get him to talk more through him.” Lev sighed, crossing his arms as he straightened back up.

“What if he just decides to hold out for the rest of the trip?” 

Shibayama frowned. “I don’t know.” 

“Thanks, you were a great help.” Lev groaned, emerald eyes turning down at him in disappointment.  
“I’m not mated! I don’t know how these things work!” The libero cried, tossing his hands up in protest.

“KENMA-SAN!” 

Lev snapped his head up to see Kenma had tripped over a wayward volleyball and was now wiped out on the floor.

“Oh, god, not again...” He groaned.

When Kenma stood up, swaying from side to side dizzily, Lev was able to see he’d gotten his nose to start bleeding.

“Oh, come on...Taka, take Kenma-san to the infirmary, will you?”

“Sure, Captain!” 

“Lev, I am...”  
“You’re _bleeding_.” Lev insisted as Taka, the mousey first year who’d basically become Kenma’s helper at this point, came hurrying up and took Kenma by the arm.

The younger omega had mussy blonde hair, a fair, kind face, and mellow brown eyes. He was a little bit taller then Kenma, and was wearing the usual Nekoma practice attire.   
He tried to get the setter out the gym doors. Kenma was still fighting him weakly, but he wasn’t really gaining much ground. Over the past month, Taka had become rather adept to keeping him from weaseling his way back into practice.

“Of all the times Kenma-san actually _wants_ to practice, it’s when he can’t, huh?” Inuoka hummed thoughtfully.

Lev glanced in between the rest of the first years, the other four of whom had stopped what they were doing and were watching the scene.  
“Hey! I never said to stop! Finish that basket, go!” Lev shouted, clapping his hands.

“R-Right!” 

“Inuoka, let’s join them. Shibayama, you have your own schedule from the Coach, right?” Lev asked.  
“Sure do!” Shibayama exclaimed before moving off to do his own workout as Lev headed over and started trying to sync up with the first year setter who was tossing for the small group. 

After a few minutes, Lev’s eyes went wide as a scent drifted into the gym.

Inuoka scented it, as well as Shibayama.

Which resulted in Lev clotheslining himself on the net after landing from a spike, slipping, and falling onto his rear. Inuoka landed only to have to grab the net to avoid slipping himself, and Shibayama did an accidental barrel roll instead of a flying fall, flopping onto his stomach after rolling a good few feet from all of his momentum.

“Are you ok?” One of the first years asked, moving over to Lev.

The half russian stood up and turned his gaze to the door.  
“Kuroo-san, I know you’re there.”

“Tch, not like I was hiding.” Kuroo stepped out from where he had quite clearly been hiding behind the sliding panel of the gym doors. He dropped a duffel bag to the ground and surveyed the gym with a single swept.

Lev heard the first years, all but one an omega, the odd one out being a beta, shuffle together and start whispering.

“That’s last years captain, Kenma-san’s mate!”

“That’s the famous Kuroo-san? But everyone said he was really nice and mentored the team, he looks so scary...”  
“Wasn’t Haiba-san angry with him for leaving Kenma-san to go on a trip?”

As they continued murmuring to each other, Shibayama and Inuoka hanging back, Lev walked up to the former captain calmly.  
“So, you did listen to me.”  
Kuroo clicked his tongue.

“Yaku, actually. You couldn’t do it yourself, so you sent your relentless little mate after me? Low blow. He wouldn’t stop blowing up my phone until I talked to him. Then he screamed himself hoarse about how I was a dead man the next time I saw him unless I got my ass back here. So here I am.” 

Lev glowered at him, eyes darkening.

“So you came back to make sure your volleyball wife wasn’t mad at you? Not because your mate was suffering? All you did was come back here because you got annoyed with everyone pestering you, and it didn’t have anything to do with Kenma-san barely being able to toss a volleyball before he has to take a break?”

Kuroo gave a low growl.

“Who gave you permission to go digging into my business, anyway?”  
Lev’s hands fisted as his sides as he and Kuroo came nearly nose to nose.

“You, as a matter of fact. You told me the captain takes care of the team, and clearly I am trying to take care of Kenma-san, who is on this team. Does retiring as captain make it no longer necessary to think twice before you go off galavanting to Canada?” 

“Uh oh...” Shibayama mumbled before looking up to Inuoka.

“When was the last time Lev visited Yaku-san?”  
“A little over a month, why...uh oh.” Inuoka didn’t bother to finish, because he’d just realized why this was an issue.

Both of them were _alphas._

Both of them were _mated._

Both of them were _having an argument over an omega whom they were both protective over._

And...both of them were _already easily agitated and angered due to their stretched mating bonds._

A combination like that was just waiting to light a fuse.

“Guys, c’mon, this isn’t...” Inuoka backed off the instant he tried to defuse the situation, because Lev and Kuroo both leveled glares at him that were chilling. 

They were all to fast to turn back to each other.  
“Tell me you actually thought about how bad the stretch would be.” Lev snapped.

Kuroo sniffed. “So what if I didn’t? Not everyone grew up with medical textbooks instead of fairy tales.”

Lev’s eyes widened. “Oh, so what, you didn’t graduate high school? Because you’re required to take a test on these things to get a diploma.” 

Kuroo looked offended.

“You calling me stupid?”  
“I’m calling you irresponsible! Kenma-san can’t deal with...”  
That was all that he got out before Kuroo uppercutted him in the stomach.

“Haiba-san!” 

“Oh my god!” 

The first years all started crying out, and it got worse when Lev retaliated by punching Kuroo in the face.

“You know I’m right, so you punch me, is that it!?” Lev barked to him.

“God, why did I elect you in the first place if you were this stuck up!” Kuroo shot back. 

They traded several more blows until they wound up with Kuroo fisting the front of Lev’s shirt and Lev with his fist reeled back to give another blow.

“Help...someone go find help!” Shibayama cried out before he jumped forward and attempted to break them up, only to be knocked backwards by Kuroo shoving him. Meanwhile, one of the first years managed to get around the two brawling alphas and out the gym doors. He ran towards the main gate, looking for any teachers or older third year alphas who could possibly break up the fight. It was a ways after school hours, so the area was practically deserted.

Save for a short young man who came walking up the sidewalk, an overnight bag slung over his shoulder, looking around seeming lost in thought.

The frantic young omega was about to race past him when he was suddenly blocked by the other boy.

“What’s wrong? You’re on the volleyball team, aren’t you?” He demanded, off color brownish eyes wide.

“Y-Yeah! Our captain got into a fight with another alpha, I think he’s the former captain from last year!”   
“WHAT!?” The shorter shouted before seizing the taller by the hand.  
“Where?” 

“Are you sure...”

“WHERE!?” 

“The gym! The gym!”

As he was dragged by the wrist, he realized that this boy wasn’t really a boy, seeing as he was wearing a jacket from a college volleyball team. 

“W-Who are you?” He asked timidly as he was pulled along.

“Yaku. Yaku Morisuke. And I am going to murder those idiots.”  
_Haiba-san’s mate!? Here!?_

That was when they arrived at the gym, and for the people inside, it was quite the shock.

Seeing as a very short, angry looking, auburn haired boy, who was obviously omega due to how he was giving off the scent of strawberries and vanilla, had just stormed in, dropped his bag, and proceeded to pry the squabbling alphas apart.

“What. The. Hell. Do you think you are doing!?” He shouted, turning his gaze upwards.

Only to be outright shocked when he saw the back of Kuroo’s hand flying towards him.

He flinched, but, of course, you have to remember who was standing just behind him.

Because if Lev needed any more encouragement to kick Kuroo’s ass, him trying to backhand his omega was probably going to do the trick.

Which why Lev easily caught Kuroo’s arm before he could strike the smaller boy, and snarled.  
“ _No way._ ” 

Before punching Kuroo in the chest with enough force to not only wind him, but also sent him stumbling onto his back.

Before Lev could get any more hits in, not like Yaku would let him, having latched onto his arm, the person they’d needed a few minutes prior arrived.

Kenma had a few tissues stuffed up his nose, and the instant he saw Kuroo, everyone there swore they saw a light in his eyes that hadn’t made an appearance since the black haired man had left.

Kenma dropped down onto his knee and poked Kuroo in the cheek.

“Oy...oh...” Kuroo locked eyes with those entrancing golden orbs.

Kenma narrowed his eyes down at the alpha.

“I hate you. You weren’t supposed to take me seriously.” 

Kuroo winced. “I didn’t want you..to get mad...”

“Weak.” Kenma mumbled even as he flopped directly onto his chest.

“What the hell even happened? I got here, got angry with Lev, and the next thing I know I’m being decked by Lev for no reason!”

“NO REASON!?” Lev cried indignantly but Morisuke shushed him.

“He was caught up, you know the deal...not to mention you guys have fought over petty stuff before. Tell him later if you have too, after he calms down.”

Lev sighed heavily. “Fine...” 

“Kenma? Kenma?” Kuroo was poking the prone form on his chest.

Lev glanced between him and Kenma’s sleeping face pointedly.

“He’s been like that since you left.” 

Kuroo’s face looked weighted all of the sudden.

“Whoa...I thought you were exaggerating...”  
“Just don’t be going off without planning something first, will you?” 

Kuroo gently lifted Kenma off of his chest and maneuvered him into bridal style in his arms.

“Well, I caused a big scene, then...I’m such an idiot.” He muttered, looking fairly guilty.

“I think you scared all the first years, Kuroo-san. Now you’ll have to show up to more practices to make up for it.” Inuoka piped up.

“You elbowed me in the face...” Shibayama whined.

“Ah! Sorry! Are you ok?” Kuroo looked to the young libero worriedly.

“And...Yaku? When did you even get here?”  
“I broke you two idiots up!” Yaku cried, still not letting go of Lev’s arm in fear that he’d get protective since Kuroo had still, technically, threatened his mate.

Thankfully, it seemed Lev had gotten over it for the time being.

_No doubt he’ll bring it up later as black mail._

The auburn haired libero thought as he looked up to his alpha.

“You’re Yaku-san? You were one of the best libero’s in the country!” One of the first years suddenly came barreling up to him, hoping up and down.  
“My receives suck! And Shibayama-san isn’t really helping either. Haiba-san says never to ask him for advice on form, either!”

Morisuke laughed as he let go of Lev’s arm and walked a few steps over to them.

“Lev’s form sucks, especially with receiving. I trained him for a year and look at it!”

“Hey! I got better!” Lev whined.

“You went from horrible to awful.” Yaku pointed out.

“What’s the difference!?” Lev demanded haughtily.

After bantering like this for a few minutes more with the first years involved, Lev caught Kuroo watching him.

He said he’d return soon, and moved over to the former captain, who’d headed outside the second he’d seen he’d caught Lev’s eye.

Kenma was still sound asleep against Kuroo’s chest, no doubt letting the older mans heartbeat lull him into comfort after nights of fitful dreaming.

Kuroo gave Lev the most honest expression Lev could ever remember seeing from him.

“Sorry. I should have listened to you...are you hurt?”

Lev shrugged, he could feel a massive bruise forming on his stomach, surely his cheek was going to puff up, and he knew for a fact that he’d received multiple other blows that would be leaving behind impacts as well.

“Not bad. I’m more worried about you, I hit you pretty hard, but I sort of whited out because...nothing.”

Kuroo furrowed his brow, confused, then looked back into the gym where Morisuke was still standing with the first years.

“...I didn’t...”

Lev nodded. “Yeah. You kinda did. You tried to hit him when he broke us apart, from there on out I was pretty much ready to kick your ass, so...”

Kuroo groaned and slumped his head forward, mostly because he lacked the ability to slap himself in the fact because his hands were full with his video game addicted mate.

“I...I couldn’t say sorry enough times to make up for that. Punching you out of irritation is one thing, but...” 

Lev shook his head quickly. “That’s why I wanted you to come back. Alpha’s get more and more irrational and agitated the longer and farther they are away from their mate. I needed you to understand that, but you hung up on me. I want you to know I’m not holding a grudge, just, don’t leave Kenma-san alone like that again, ok?”

Kuroo gave him a slightly softened look, but he still wasn’t looking very reassured.

“I’m gonna take Kenma home, then I’ll spend the next week here because I’m still technically overseas. See you.”

Lev waved them off before heading back towards the gym.

That is, now that all the drama had ended, he realized that his mate had come to surprise him on a visit.

Which, naturally, required something that was all but necessary to Lev.

This is why, one second Yaku was discussing volleyball with the new first years, and the next he was being snatched off the ground and spun around.

“LEV I WILL END YOU!” 

“You say that every time, Mori!”

“I MEAN IT!”

“No, you don’t!”

“I hate you!” 

“No, you don’t!”

“PUT ME DOWN!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder...was that suspenseful enough? Hmmm...I think it was pretty good, I wanted to get something else exciting in there since we've just been seeing tooth rotting fluff for the past few days. As always, please drop a comment, and thanks so much for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another suggestion I got to extend the high school part before Lev graduates, and I really liked it so I thought I'd go ahead and do it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoyed reading it! Also to all my fellow Americans, Happy Thanksgiving!   
> (Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go eat a massive amount of turkey drenched in gravy and go into a food coma)

**_Later that weekend._ **

 

“So what are you trying to do with the team for the warm up tournament?” 

Yaku asked as he and Lev followed the paths of, you guessed it, their usual neighborhood park.

“Well, Taka it a really good wing spiker, and the others each have their own parts to fill in. Really, it’s all up to Shibayama to keep us from falling apart before everyone has a chance to get used to the match feels.”

Morisuke hummed. “Sounds good. You’re actually handling this whole ‘Captain’ thing really well.”  
Lev chuckled awkwardly. “You think so? I’m nothing like Kuroo-san.”  
“Yeah, but not being like Kuroo is, at it’s most, a pretty good thing.”  
Yaku replied testily.

Lev laughed freely this time. “Wow, that’s harsh, Mori.”  
“Sometimes the truth hurts.” Was the omegas comeback.

Lev looked out over the expanse of grass and trees. It really was a gorgeous parks, as parks go. The grass wasn’t brown, it was a nice mellow green, with towering trees, and small sections of forestry. 

“So, who’s your volleyball wife?” Yaku asked just then, looking up at Lev appraisingly.

Lev turned an embarrassing shade of red and yelped.

“W-What!?”

“Everyone Captain has one. The Team Mom. C’mon, I didn’t get that damn patch on my sleeve only to then not have someone else be forced to get one!”

Lev frowned and thought on it. “I’d say Shibayama so far. He’s already tutoring two of the first years, and on top of that he volunteered to walk Kenma-san home every day while Kuroo was gone, whenever the rest of us couldn’t come.”

Yaku gave an approving nod. “I like him.”

Lev looked down at him knowingly.

Morisuke didn’t seem to appreciate this, crossing his arms and huffing.

“What? Is that a bad thing?”

“Mori, he’s the only one of the team who was shorter then you.”

Clearly caught, Morisuke still attempted to deny this.

“H-Hey! It’s nothing to do with that! Why are you so obsessed with my height!?” He shouted out.

 _I love it when he blushes, he looks even prettier when he does...he does it so easily too...lucky!  
_ Lev gave him a grin matching the one he’d received at the train station after the surprise kiss.

That is, absolutely hot if you just looked at his face, but then you’d see his eyes and realize he was actually plotting something.

“I think your size fits you though, and besides, I always thought that you were really cute because you were so small.”  
As Morisuke was struggling to figure out if he should be a flustered mess, pissed off, or flattered, Lev looked up, spotted a rabbit near the edge of the forest area, and took off.

“Lev...I will...Lev?” 

When Yaku had successfully calmed himself down, he found his mate nowhere in sight.

“Um...Lev?”

Looking around, the silver haired high schooler was nowhere to be found.

Sighing heavily, Yaku ran a hand through his auburn spikes. 

“I did not sign up for this...” He grumbled as he started searching around for Lev. The wind was fairly strong today, so the scent trail wasn’t easy to follow. However, he did manage to find his way into one of the forest areas of the park. These pockets of trees were fairly large, but there were several paths through them, and if you walked straight, you’d get out eventually either way. 

Following the twisting path, Morisuke’s head swiveled in all directions trying to use both his bond and the scent to home in on exactly where Lev had run off too.

The bond made things easier, seeing as he just had to follow the pull and he’d make it back to Lev even if the half russian were to run half way around the world.

But, the pull wasn’t strong, seeing as he and Lev were in close proximity, and had been together for the past few days, so therefore, both of the senses he’d normally be able to use to find Lev in a snap were fairly hindered. Grumbling swears under his breath as he pulled his jacket up, zipping the collar all the way up to his chin like he normally did, Morisuke continued fruitlessly searching around for the next few minutes. The wind had gotten stronger, and now was causing his hair to be mussed all directions.

His cell phone wasn’t hindered as his senses were, and he was quickly coming to the conclusion of calling Lev and demanding of where he’d run off too when he heard approaching footsteps.

“Lev, I swear why on earth did you just say that and...oh! Sorry, I thought you were someone else!” 

A tall man, he appeared to be a local university student, was walking on the path. He had, currently windswept, dark brown hair, and a pair of eyes to match. He’d jumped slightly from Yaku’s voice, having thought he was alone, but recovered quickly.

“Oh, are you looking for someone?” He asked.

Morisuke nodded, sighing heavily and scratching the back of his head.

“I can never seem to keep tabs on that one. Sorry for shouting.”  
The taller laughed and shook his head.   
“Oh, no big deal. Do you want me to help you look?”  
“No, no, I couldn’t, I’ll find him. Worse comes to worse I’ll just call his cell.” 

Morisuke said, waving his phone, which he’d produced from his pocket.

The taller crossed his arms.

“Nah, I want to help, and besides, I’ve been pretty bored, wandering around out here.”  
So now Yaku was actually having some decent conversation with this, apparently fellow first year, university student named Keisuke.

“So what are we looking for?” 

Morisuke crossed his arms.  
“He’s over 190 cm, 194 cm I think, with silver hair and really pale. Hell, he probably saw some animal and went chasing off after it, he does that all the time.” 

Keisuke nodded along, “Alright, sounds like a pretty easy guy to find.”  
“Did I mention he once found a way to get himself stuck on top of my old high school’s gym trying to save a cat?”

“Scratch that.” Keisuke snickered, shoving his hands casually in his pockets.

“So, what university do you attend?” He then followed up, clearly trying to keep up conversation.

Yaku gave the name of the university, then inquired of Keisuke’s own school in return.  
“I go to the Architectural Institute of Tokyo.” 

Morisuke’s eyes widened. “Oh! I applied there, but they rejected me because I’m an omega, and I played for the volleyball team in middle and high school.”  
Keisuke gave a bark of laughter. “You’re not the only one. Out of like 400 omegas that applied this year, like, less then 100 were actually let in because of their ‘traditional values’.” He made air quotes around the word ‘traditional’. 

Yaku gave a small smile. “Really now? They’ll be driven up the wall if they don’t give in and change the rules soon.”

Keisuke put up a finger. “Even better. Alphas and Betas are protesting because some of their friends, mates, and court mates weren’t allowed into the school just because of their ‘atypical’ qualities. As it sounds, it looks like the Chairman of the School might get basically overthrown, because so many students started leaving because they didn’t want to attend such a bigoted school. I stuck it out, but I’m actually in a protesting group that won’t donate any money to the school other then the bare minimum tuition. Hell, no ones even buying college tees or sweatshirts because the proceeds would benefit the school. The sports teams won’t even wear their uniforms! Not even to official matches! It’s ridiculous.”

Yaku seemed very content with this information on his mind.

“Good. I’m glad to hear it.” 

Keisuke raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s a shame you didn’t get in because of that, I would have liked getting to hang around with you sooner.”

Yaku shrugged. “That would have been nice, but I’m pretty happy where I ended up. One of my old friends from high school volleyball happens to be my new roommate, so it’s a nice set up.”  
“Sounds like it, but really, you seem like someone worth getting to know.” 

Keisuke pushed a bit farther.

Yaku scoffed. “Yeah? Sweet thought, but no one thought so when I was in high school. Or middle school. Or ever, as a matter of fact.”

Keisuke gave him a concerned gaze.

“Really? Seems like you weren’t very appreciated.”  
Morisuke shook his head quickly, waving a hand.

“Ah, I’m getting negative. My entire volleyball team should have very well been a pack, that’s how close we all were. I need to stop looking on the downside of things so much. It’s a bad habit of mine.”  
They were still traversing through the park, and after a few more minutes of chat, in which Keisuke continued his more and more blatant attempts at flirting and Morisuke either ignored them or was totally oblivious to them.

“You know, this has been really nice, maybe we can...” 

Before Keisuke could even attempt to finish his sentence a literal murderous wave struck him in the face.  

A monstrously tall alpha with a borderline insane expression of his face and emerald eyes looking positively bloodthirsty, was stalking across the field towards them.

“...I...uh...should...uh...” Keisuke was left stuttering, feeling ready to melt under the burning gaze.

Yaku glanced over his shoulder when he saw Keisuke staring off and gave a roll of his eyes.  
“ _There_ he is.” He muttered before looking back up to the taller man, though not as tall as _Lev_ , who was trying his best to look menacing, but not as _menacing_ as _Lev_ , and was aiming at straightening up to be more alpha, but not as _alpha_ as _Lev_. 

Yaku crossed his arms and he looked up to Lev, frowning.  
“So you didn’t forget me! Here I was thinking I mated a complete scatter brain.”

When the word ‘mated’ got into Keisuke’s head and circled around a few times, he wrapped his head around just why Lev looked read to violently remove his head from his shoulders.

He’d been flirting with a mated omega, and now said omegas alpha had shown back up.

“I...er...it was nice meeting you!” 

Keisuke turned and took off up the grass, vanishing into the forest area a moment later.

“What was _that_ all about?” Morisuke questioned a few seconds later, before he was all but picked up so that Lev could lock lips with him.

Yaku pretty much whited out, mind going blank, because, _dammit_ where did Lev learn to be such a good kisser, and when Lev pulled back he found himself being set down, then tugged gently along by the hand.

“W-What was _that_ all about?” He repeated, though this time for every different reasons.

“That guy was flirting with you.” Lev grumbled.  
“What? No he wasn’t, we were talking about college most of the time.” Yaku defended.  
“He was staring at your ass.” Lev pointed out bluntly.  
“WHAT!? AND HOW LONG WERE YOU WATCHING THIS!?” Morisuke shrieked at him.

“A few seconds. Then he started trying to ask you on a date, and I wasn’t going to let that happen.”  
Yaku rolled his eyes exhaustedly. 

“I don’t understand you...but I guess you can scare off guys flirting with me all you want, huh?” 

To this, Lev was quick to agree.

“Sure can.” 

A few seconds later, Morisuke realized Lev was heading out of the park.

“Lev, where are we going?”  
“My house, unless you want me to scent mark you in public.” Lev replied as if this was just a normal thing to say in daily life.

_“LEV!”_

 Lev didn’t seem to be all to affected by the shouting as he looked down and gave yet another one of those small grins that hid a more mischievous nature. 

“Well, do you want me too?”  
Yaku screwed up his face and scowled. Though at this point it looked more like pouting. “...no.”  
“My house it is, then.”

Yaku narrowed his eyes up at his mate.

_Two can play at that game._

“Fine, but afterwards can we cuddle and watch a move or something?”

He suggested this with such a bright smile and a little sparkle to his eyes that Lev didn’t even think about saying yes.

They watched _the Exorcist_ and _Resident Evil_ with no lights on and the shades drawn later that night, and Lev cried into Yaku’s shoulder a good three fourths of the total run time.

Well, revenge is always a part of a healthy relationship. 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! I missed out on my usual writing time last night because I was at Thanksgiving Dinner and then we got home late and I didn't have time, so I'm a couple hours late on the new chapter. This is, yet again, a bit of an in between chapter, sort of a transition just to show something new is happening and we're gonna be doing this for a few chapters, and then after that I think that's the end of Captain Haiba and we'll move on to refocusing on only Lev/Yaku instead of all these implied relationships flying all over the place. THERE'S SOME KAGEHINA! LOOK THERE GOES SOME DAISUGA! IT'S SOME BOKUAKA! IT'S THE RARE ENNOTANAKA! OH OH OH IT'S SOME ASANOYA! DID YOU SEE THAT TSUKKIYAMA GO BY!? OH MY GOD HERE COMES SOME MORE KUROKEN! LITERAL PILES OF LEVYAKU ARE JUST EVERYWHERE!  
> ...  
> I have no regrets. This is all happening. SO ENJOY IT!

**_Two weeks later._ **

**_Nekoma Academy. 5:30 AM._ **

Inuoka glanced at his watch and groaned.  
“Oh my god, where the hell is he!?” 

Taka had taken up residence next to Kenma, the two having become something of a duo ever since Taka had helped Kenma during his month when Kuroo was gone. 

Kuroo was now only an hour away at university, so the stretch wasn’t nearly as bad. Kenma was fine to play, but it was funny to see how Taka still seemed to worry over him.

_I’m holding a bet with Kenma-san that by the end of the year, people will start calling Taka ‘team mom’ because Shibayama hasn’t managed to fit the bill. Hopefully it turns out better then our last bet, because I really lost that one._

Inuoka, one of Lev’s best friends, had personally thought there was no way the half russian would work up the courage to confess to their upperclassman.

He’d been very wrong, and had owed Kenma an apple pie bar on the way home from school every day for a solid month.

Kuroo hadn’t stopped laughing at him, to the point where the spiky haired boy could understand how irritating their former captain could be.

“Erm, Inuoka-san? Is Haiba-san not coming for some reason?”

One of the other first years asked worriedly.

Inuoka waved a hand to him. “Lev’s just really bad at being on time. He’s no perfect captain, no matter if he looks like it, ok?” 

At that moment, in a clatter of panicked footsteps, Lev came roaring up the sidewalk.

“I’M HERE I’M HERE!” 

He wailed, skidding to a halt and leaning on his knees.

“Took you long enough.” Kenma grumbled, tapping away at his PSP as he walked past Lev and climbed up the steps onto the bus.

“No ‘good morning’ or anything, huh, Kenma-san?” Lev faked being offended.

Taka laughed brightly, seeming way too awake for the time of day it was a he trailed the third year up and onto the bus. 

“Kenma-san never says good morning, Haiba-san!”

Lev huffed. “I hate how true that is...” He muttered as he took the buses steps two at a time and plopped down in the first available chair.

The rest of the team came on board as well, and soon enough pretty much everyone was asleep, except Kenma, who was on his PSP, and Taka, who seemed to be very enthusiastic about his first training camp.

“What are the other teams like?” He asked his upperclassman.

The third year setter blew a strand of blond hair from his face with an irritated expression.  
“Annoying.” He said simply.

Well, no one could say he was _wrong_.

“Well what about Karasuno? I’ve heard they’re amazing!”

“Energetic and loud and...well, on court their pretty violent.”

Taka yelped, going a bit pale.

“Violent!?” He demanded, looking horrified.

Kenma shook his head, still looking down to his gaming device.

“They attack everything. All they ever do is try and take points. By this year their receiving will have went downhill, since they lost their captain from last year, who was their rock, and their ace, who was their biggest hitter. I think their new ace is this loud bald guy I don’t really like. The new Captain I can't remember seeing play, so maybe he's ok at receiving. I honestly don't even remember which one he was, just that he never played in many official matches. Shouyou is ok, but he sucks at serving and receiving. His form is terrible too. Worse then Lev’s.” 

Taka furrowed his brow. “Is he a regular?”

“Yeah.” Kenma didn’t seem to notice how this totally defied his previous logic.

“Well, why is he on the court if he’s so bad at volleyball?” 

Kenma’s lips twitched into just barely a smile.

“Because...he scores points.”

Golden eyes flashed with the first honest interest Taka had seen in them since meeting the quiet first year.

"He's _exciting._ " 

 

**_Training Camp._ **

 

 

“KENMAAAAAAAAAA!” 

Kenma nimbly side stepped the orange haired omega who’d come barreling down the stairs the instant the Nekoma bus had pulled in.

Said orange haired omega proceeded to run directly into the side of their bus with a loud clang, but he whipped around and pounced on Kenma’s back as if it had never even happened, causing several of the first years to bug their eyes in his direction in confusion.

“How are you?”

Kenma squirmed from the affection.

“Squished.” He muttered.

“Oh! Sorry!” The energetic omega dropped off the taller’s shoulders and grinned brightly.

“How is your team?” 

“Fine, Shouyou.” Kenma replied flatly.

“Kenma....I wanna hear more then that....” He whined.

“Hinata!” The decoy turned around and saw Lev towering above him.

“Lev!”

“Hinata!”

“Lev!”

“Hinata!”

“Lev!”

“Hinata!”

"Lev!"

“Dumbass!” 

Taka yelped as a dark faced alpha came storming down the stairs.

“Don’t be such a downer, Bakageyama!” Hinata scolded.

Lev then succeeded in catching Hinata’s fluctuating attention back and pointed to himself.

“Did Kenma-san tell you? I’m the Captain now!”

“I didn’t tell him because I already fear our reputation going down because of that, so I’m trying to keep it from getting out.” Kenma’s voice was as flat and disinterested as ever, but Taka recognized that this was probably the most he’d ever heard the setter talk at one time since they’d met.

“WHAT!? You’re Captain!? That’s so cooooooool!” Hinata hopped up and down excitedly, waving his arms around, only to be all but picked up by the scary faced alpha.

“Stop. Freaking. Out. Or you will wake Ennoshita-san.” 

Hinata paled as he slowly turned his head to look at the Karasuno bus. “Oh...right.”

“HEY, CITY BOYS!”

_Is that their new ace? The loud bald guy Kenma-san doesn’t really like?_

He did notice that Kenma seemed to regress slightly at the sight of the hot blooded third year bounding down the stairs.

“Tanaka-san, shhhh!” The now second years hissed, but too late, the bus doors were creaking open.

_Who are they all so scared off?_

Taka swallowed hard as a black haired guy in a Karasuno jacket came stomping across the parking lot.

That is, until the scent of fresh bread and sweet cream tickled his nose.

_They’re all so scared of an omega? How did he do that?_

The far away dead looking eyes on his face might have had something to do with it.

“O-Oh...Chikara...sorry...I didn’t know you were still...”

“I thought I told you to stay on the bus with me...” The omega growled.

“...well...yeah...but when everyone started showing up...then I kinda...”

Ennoshita then proceeded to grab Tanaka by the back of the jacket and drag him up the stairs again towards the gym, the entire time the bald alpha was wailing for help from his ‘own personal demon’ as he so eloquently put it.

Hinata and Kageyama both looked like they’d lost several years of their life span.

“Do you think Daichi-san is scarier?” Hinata posed the question.

“Yes” Kageyama answered with certainty, and this was more horrifying then the fact that that one omega had just managed to drag a flailing alpha up a set of stairs. 

“But Ennoshita-san is scary too.” 

“Yes.” 

“Why are the Captain’s always super scary? What if next year you’re the captain? That would be even worse then Daichi-san and Ennoshita-san combined!!”

Now Hinata was being carried away up the stairs screaming for Kenma to save him, and Kenma was paying absolutely zero attention to the train wreck of a friendly reunion that was going on around him.

Taka, meanwhile, was shocked to see that Karasuno, a powerhouse school, which had an alpha third year ace, was captained by an omega.

Kenma glanced over to him. “The reason Tanaka is so scared of their new captain is because they’re mates. Same with Shouyou and the scary guy, they're courting. Although Hinata always gushes to me about all the wonderful things about him, he’s also pretty terrified of him at the same time. I don’t get it.” 

With this Kenma proceeded towards the steps, still not taking his eyes off of the PSP in his hands.

Lev laughed and patted Taka on the back.

“Just wait until you see Akkashi-san as well! Not to mention that I think Bokuto-san is going to be here for the first day! I hope he’ll jump in for a set, I want to try and block his spikes again! C’mon, let’s go!” 

The overgrown five year old took off up the steps and the rest of his team gave cries of ‘wait for me!’ and chased after him.

Taka, for the most part, was worried about the fact that the universities attended by most of the former third years were all to close by.

_If those people were supposed to be scared of their old upperclassmen, then what are those upperclassmen themselves like!?_


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a bit of digging into three of my other favorite ships in Haikyuu! Hope you enjoy!

**_Later that day._ **

 

“Hey hey hey, kiddos!”

Akkashi heaved a sigh at Bokuto bouncing off the walls with enthusiasm once everyone had arrived.

“Kou, I thought we established that, just because you are in college, it does not change the fact that you are only, at most, three full years older then any of the other people here.” 

Bokuto pouted. “Keiji, why do you always have to kill the joy?”

Akkashi raised an eyebrow. “Telling you to stop scaring Kenma with your noise level is your equivalent of killing the joy?”

“BOKUTO-SAN!” Hinata came roaring up like a freight train, feet slamming off the wood floors. Kenma nearly jumped out of his skin, but settled with shuffling behind Taka for the time being and attempting to hide his face behind his phone screen.

“Hinata! You’ve grown!”

Hinata instantly looked put out, his entire body slouching and his arms hanging weakly.

“...actually...I haven’t...”

“Now who’s killing the joy?” Akkashi snarked as he walked off, offhandedly giving _Tsukishima_ of all people a high five.

The two of them had united to keep Bokuto’s excitement level down, since the ridiculously happy former Fukurodani student could be disruptive at times. 

The day progressed the way training camp usually would, an obscene amount of trash talking passed across the nets, occasionally the coaches getting involved themselves, Bokuto shouting for Fukurodani, a lunch break, and evening practice in which Bokuto all but kidnapped Tsukishima and Akkashi so he could ‘show them good blocking form’ but really he probably just wanted to get to spike a ton and nearly break Tsukishima’s arms off.

“Be careful with your hand, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called worriedly.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi, I’m fine.” He got a deadbeat reply as the alpha was dragged, stumbling, off behind Bokuto.

A major difference to how he was grasping gently at Akkashi’s hand, but, Lev supposed as he watched the scene from over everyone’s heads, he did near the exact same thing when he was with his mate.

_So Bokuto-san and Akkashi-san mated before university too, huh? Kenma-san and Kuroo-san as well, glad we aren’t the only ones._

He’d originally wondered if it was strange to mate with a court mate before leaving for the distance apart caused by age differences. 

_What I wouldn’t give to have been born two years sooner..._

Lev imagined this briefly, being the same age as he mate, or perhaps older.

All he could think off was how he might have never worked up the courage if the omega were younger. How much more he’d have worried should he have been the one to head off to college and leave Yaku behind. 

Still, he worried himself sick the majority of the day whenever Yaku didn’t answer his phone, his mate would call back first chance he got apologizing, most often with a perfectly valid excuse, but at that point all Lev wanted to do was hug him and feel the small warmth pressing into his chest whenever they sat together, fitting perfectly. He'd sit through all seven _Saw_ movies with Morisuke if it meant that for all those hours he got to hold him close. 

Which was impossible with three hours of distance separating them, holding them apart.

Lev bristled at the very thought, irritation bubbling as he watched Bokuto crowing to Akkashi about all the different things you could possibly imagine, with Akkashi returning to him kind, beautiful smiles and snickers of amusement hidden behind hands.

Lev frowned even further when he realized that Yamaguchi’s tanned skin was adorned with a semi circle bite mark to the back of his neck, and from the way they were practically inseparable, it wasn’t hard to guess who he belonged too.

The half russian was fairly confused, because he couldn’t ever remember being jealous. Sure, jealousy was a term he could have applied whenever he watched Morisuke receive, and wished he could do that, or saw Yamamoto spike, or Kuroo block, or Kenma set, and wish he could do that instead of being a bumbling idiot on the team for his height, but it wasn’t this feeling.

Then it had been ‘wow, look at them go, I can’t wait until I can do that, I wish I could do it like that could, so I’ll just have to work harder!’ 

Now, it was a desperate feeling gnawing at his heart, making his stomach feel twisted up uncomfortably. 

He envied Yamaguchi and Tsukishima for having been born in the same year. He envied Bokuto for having “gone to a college walking distance from the Fukurodani campus. So close, able to go see Akkashi any time he wished, and Akkashi able to call him any time he needed the owlish former captain.

Knowing it would take a matter of minutes, and not hours, for him to be there.

Lev clenched the volleyball in his hands as he watched the others going about their usual chatting session in between the scheduling practice and the evening free practice. 

Ennoshita was chasing Tanaka around the gym for something involving a meat bun and Hinata’s hair dye. 

Hinata was screaming about how his hair was natural, just look at his little sister, and Kageyama was doing weird quick head nod things.

It took Lev a moment to realize that most of Karasuno was inter-dating.

His agitation was growing by the moment, he could feel his hands attempting to pop the volleyball in his hands, and he knew things he wanted at the moment could never be there.

_I’ll have to wait almost two years to have what they have...to be close to him again...I only had it for a handful of months, while most of them have had it for years now..._

He was awoken from his, rather self centered, thoughts when he was slapped in the lower back.

That seemed to be as far up as one Nishinoya Yuu could reach.

The first thing that crossed Lev’s mind was.

_He’s even shorter then Mori and Hinata! Mori would be really happy about that..._

“Lemme guess, annoying second gender issues?” Noya demanded of him.

After a few more moments, Lev was able to decipher the scent of heavy cocoa hanging over the older, making him aware that he was an omega.

Lev swallowed before nodding awkwardly.

Noya jacked a thumb to himself, looking about to go into some sort of rant that would prove him to be an awesome senpai. 

Before this could happen, a massive yawn cut him off and he rubbed his eye.

“Dammit, already? It’s only 5:30...ugh...”

He then looked up to Lev appraisingly.

“It might look like a lot of people around her, especially on our team, have it easy. I get the feeling that you and your...”  
He waved his hand for Lev to fill in the blank, seeing as he didn’t want to say court mate or mate without prior knowledge.

“Mate.” The half russian supplied.

“...right!” Nishinoya put a hand up, finger extended.

“You two probably don’t have it easy either...but, and let me get this out before I hit a brick wall inside my head, you aren’t the only one.”

Nishinoya smiled brightly. “My mate went to a university around four hours outside Miyagi. I haven’t seen him for almost three months now.”

Lev’s eyes widened. That was even farther then the distance between he and Morisuke.

“You see her over there? Our manager, Yachi-chan?”

He pointed out the blonde girl who was seated on a bench near the courts, leaning against the wall.

Noya grinned. “She has the same problem. Her mate went to the same university as mine did, and it’s bee just as long for them too. Both of ours are alphas as well. Her mate was our old manager. I remember how scared she was to ask for consideration, but she managed to do it. It turned out that Kiyoko-san was too shy to propose herself. She was scared that she would lose her friendship with Yachi-chan, but ever since Yachi-chan asked for consideration, Kiyoko-san hasn’t been able to stop smiling every time she looked at Yachi-chan. I’m getting off track...”

The orange garbed boy waved his hand in front of his face in an attempt at refocusing his eyes, clearly a trick to try and stay awake.

He then turned his piercing gaze back to to a set of emerald orbs.

“But, isn’t it enough, isn’t it worth it, the exhaustion on our part.”  
The libero put a hand to his chest to signify that by ‘our’ he meant ‘omegas’.

“...and the irritation and irrationality on your part...”

Pointing up to Lev, he underlined ‘alphas’.

“...to be able to feel each other, no matter how far away?”

Lev could hear his heartbeat in his own ears for a moment when Nishinoya proposed this thought.

Sure enough, without even trying, he could feel through the bond he shared with Morisuke. 

Could tell that, so far away, Yaku had fallen asleep at practice again, because he was relaxed and calm in a way that only happened when he was sleeping.

How did Lev know this? 

The same way he knew that Morisuke chewed his fingernails whenever he was studying a difficult subject, the same way he knew Yaku was happiest when he was on the court, the same way he knew the omega had a tendency to start dozing off at around 4:30 in the afternoon every day, normally napping through Omega Ed before getting his energy back together enough to survive the team practices.

“I can tell my mate is in a nervous wreck right now. No clue why, but he’s really scared about something. Guess I’ll find out when I call him later!”  
The dual hair colored boy said this proudly, which laughter tickling his voice. Happy he could share something with the person he cared about more then anything, something that no one else but him had access too. This continued as he gave other examples while walking over to the nearest bench and settling himself down, leaning back against the wall with a smile on his face.

Lev felt panic lace through the bond, closely followed by embarrassment and apologetics. 

Someone must have woken Mori up. He was humiliated at being caught falling asleep on the bench again. 

Lev could feel this, and for the first time, he realized just what a gift it was.

“Y-You’re right...thanks, Nishinoya-senpai.”

Silence.

“Nishinoya-senpai?” Lev looked down to see the now third year had slid down onto his side on the bench, and was now fast asleep.

“Oh.” 

Before Lev knew it he was laughing, because it was just so ridiculous.

When Hinata came over and started shaking Noya, only for the older to deny waking up since he appeared to be the heaviest sleeper in existence, Lev still was struggling to stop giggling behind his hand.

Through his bond, he felt a flash of confusion, easily concluded it to be Morisuke yelling at him. ‘What’s so funny?’ He was asking.

This made Lev stop laughing, finally, shaking his head several times to get back into the real world.

“Lev, can you go grab a bucket of water?” Hinata requested.

Lev’s eyes bugged. “Wait, really? You’d just dump a bucket of water on him?”

Tanaka held up a piece of paper, waving it in Lev’s face.

“He signed this waiver, if he doesn’t wake up after we shake him a ton, we can take whatever measures necessary to get him up again. Water works the best.”

Lev gave another bark of laughter before saluting.

“I’m on it!” 

He walked out of the gym, grabbed a bucket from the storage room, and headed down the stairs towards the parking lot, where there was a faucet, mostly used for when they wanted to wash cars or anything.

As he turned on the faucet, beginning to fill the bucket, a car pulled into the parking lot.

A gorgeous girl with silky black hair stepped from the drivers seat, as another muscled alpha with a brown hair bun and white hairband looked to her.

“What if he doesn’t want me to surprise him? What is we disrupt practice? Oh, what if they’re in the middle of the match and I distract him? What if...”

“Asahi, you’re getting far to worried about this. Noya will be beyond happy to see you, and you know it.” 

Asahi scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Actually, he’s asleep at the moment.”  
Lev put his hand up, having recognized both of them now from last years camp.  
“That’s what this bucket is for!” He called.

Asahi gave him a befuddled look.

“What? Oh, you’re from Nekoma, aren’t you?”

Shimizu smiled and walked over to him with a powerful elegance and grace. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants, sneakers, and a white tee shirt, while Asahi was wearing his old Karasuno jacket with jeans and a red tee shirt.

“Good to see you once more, Yachi told me you got the Captain’s position?”

Lev nodded, smiling brightly and trying not to slosh the now full bucket of water.

“Kuroo-san elected me! So now I’m team Captain!” 

Asahi managed to give him a congratulatory smile.

“Good job, I’m sure you’ll do well.”  
“Thank you!” Lev nodded.

Asahi then reverted back to his nerves.

“So...what did you say the bucket was for?”  
“Well, Nishinoya-senpai signed a wavier saying if he fell asleep and no matter how hard you shook him he wouldn’t wake up, you were allowed to do anything to get him up. So we’re going to dump a bucket of water on him.”  
Asahi let out a yelp. “Y-Yuu...why on earth did he...ugh...”

Lev shrugged, almost allowing the water to dump onto his shoes.

“I guess the water isn’t necessary now that you’re here, huh?” 

Asahi winced. “O-Oh...I guess so...” 

Shimizu’s eyes glittered just then.

“Oh, Hitoka is about to catch on! I can feel it, let’s go, come on Asahi, hurry.” 

She grabbed the other alpha by the hand and tugged him behind her a few steps.

Lev watched them for a moment before dropping his bucket and taking off behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry of the cliff hanger, but I wanted to make the nice big cuddle fest next chapter, and give it more time, so for now, please drop a comment let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm gonna explore around with the other ships in the training camp for a little bit, like maybe one too two more chapters? Before we get back to it being completely LevYaku-centric with some DaiSuga and maybe KuroKen on the side.   
> Thinking of dragging AkaBoku into this, but then again I also just want to let Akkashi rest...nah!  
> *Akkashi: Save me.*

Kiyoko led the way up the stairs with a smile graciously adorning her pale features. Asahi looked ready to have a panic attack by the time they got to the gym.

Everyone had mostly forgotten about Nishinoya being dead asleep on the bench and had resumed chatting until the time came to break up for evening practice. 

When they entered, Kiyoko’s slate colored eyes scanned the groups of boys with sweaty tee shirts and water bottles for the ditzy blonde she’d fallen in love with.

She spotted her, wearing her usual tee shirt and sweatpants for the practice, Karasuno team jacket tied around her waist. She was dozing on another bench against the wall, propped up on a rack of water bottles. 

Her eyes lit up upon seeing her. 

“Hitoka!” She gave a quick cry of the girls name before happily rushing over too her.

Shimizu dropped down onto one knee in front of Yachi and shook her shoulder gently.

“Hitoka? Wake up, love.” 

Long eyelashes flickered as the girl sat up slowly and yawned.

“Eh...EHHHH!?” She wailed in panic when she realized she’d dozed off.

“I-I’m so sorry...I...Kiyoko...Kiyoko?” 

Yachi blinked owlishly in shock before she let out a tearful squeak.  
“Kiyoko!” She threw her arms around her mate, and Shimizu returned the embrace, pressing a kiss against the side of her omega’s head.

“I missed you so much...I...I didn’t know you were...” Hitoka hiccuped with tearful eyes.

“Shhh, I wanted to surprise you, so Asahi and I drove from our university to visit. We got a mated leave from school, I’m going to stay all camp and then I’ll get to be in Miyagi with you for a while. Two weeks altogether.” 

“Two weeks? Can you...can you stay with me?”

Kiyoko pecked her delicately on the lips.

“That’s why I came.” 

Lev was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt and Tanaka was full blown sobbing with emotion.

“SHIMIZU-SAN! YACHI-CHAN! YOU’RE SO ADORABLE!”

While the rest of the players there collectively ‘awww’ ed. 

Kiyoko laughed at the shouts while Yachi squeaked, her face flushing as she hid herself in Kiyoko’s chest.

The older stroked her hair and placed another kiss onto her head.

While this was happening, Lev recalled that another reunion was _supposed_ to be going on.

He glanced over and saw Asahi, the powerful ace he could remember watching in awe from last year, peering around from the corner of the gym doors. 

“Asahi-san?” He walked over to the older man, who instantly yelped and jumped fully back outside.

Lev glanced inside, and sure enough, Nishinoya was still dead to the world, fast asleep on the bench he’d fallen onto after talking to Lev.

“Why are you still out here? Go see him!” 

Asahi began nervously bouncing his pointer fingers off of each other while he started mumbling.

“Well, I didn’t want to mate before I left because I never thought I deserved him in general, and I didn’t want him to have to suffer through being exhausted and stuff because of me and I didn’t know what to do when he prompted it and we mated and then there was no going back so I have been trying to be good but I can’t visit that much but then Kiyoko found out about the mated thing in place for people like us at our university and we were able to get two weeks off of classes and come see them and I don’t know what to do because he’s always defended me more then I’ve ever defended him and that’s not right it’s just...”

“Asahi-san!” Lev shouted, cutting off the tirade.

Asahi looked embarrassed that he’d just managed to spill all that out someone he literally only remembered because he’d played against him a few times in practice.

“Asahi-san, trust me when I say I know how it feels to not be good enough. I’m mated to my former third year upperclassmen.” 

Asahi’s eyes widened. “Wait, really? You were asked by an upperclassman?”

Lev shook his head. “Well, no. I mean, I’ve been asked by other upperclassmen, but I never said yes because I wanted to propose to Mori. Which I did. And he accepted.”  
Asahi seemed to put two and two together just then, and he looked even more confused.

“Wait, the old nekoma number three? Yuu talks about him sometimes whenever he gets on a receiving kick, says that he was really good.”

Lev nodded. “That’s him. He was going to ask me but lost his will when he overheard another person asking me to consider them, and I told them that I was already trying to get with someone else.” 

Asahi winced. “Sounds like you had a hard time getting things together...Yuu asked me the week I rejoined the volleyball club...and I said I couldn’t be with him because I’d already abandoned him once before. He didn’t give up. He kept asking me to consider him over and over again. He asked me if something was wrong wit him, and of course there wasn’t. He’s perfect. It’s just...I’m no alpha, I might look like one...but I’m nothing but a coward. I don’t want to hurt Yuu with that. He wouldn’t quit, though. Kept on asking, for almost two months, at least once a week, every time a different way, ever time a demand of why he wasn’t good enough. What was wrong wit him that made me turn him down. I didn’t want to hear him think that, so one day when he asked me...I agreed. He looked so shocked because he was so used to being rejected, that when I said yes, he actually started asking why I’d said no, until he realized I hadn’t. He was _so_ happy. It didn’t make sense to me, because I’m nothing to be that excited about. That’s one of the reasons I’m always so nervous about seeing him after so long. I’m scared one day he’s going to realize what a big mistake he made.”

Lev felt a familiar pinch in his chest. 

_This sounds a lot like something I’ve heard before...just the other way around..._

“Asahi-san, with all respect due, that is the stupidest thing you could possibly think.”

Asahi wilted. “Well, you don’t have to be that _harsh_ about it.” 

The half russian tilted his head to the side, silver bangs sliding.

“You’re his alpha. Don’t you understand that he trusted you with his own independence?”

Asahi flinched. “That’s what I’m scared of...”

Lev crossed his arms. “Then let me ask you, would you rather have someone else with that power over him?” 

Asahi’s face instantly twisted up at the thought.  
“No way.”

“Exactly. Then what are you so scared of? You’re his mate, which makes you have every right to protect him, to hold onto him, and to keep people you don’t like away from him. He trusted you with himself, knowing full well that if you wanted too, you could easily do anything you wanted to him. He trusts you won’t hurt him, so prove that. I mean, that’s what my Dad always used to tell me, and it’s what those texts he keeps in his office always said. What I’ve gathered from being mated is the same.”

Asahi looked down at his shoes for a moment.

“Yuu is really free spirited...he does whatever he wants, whenever he wants...and he gave me the ability to take that away from him?”

Lev quirked an eyebrow. “Yes. He trusts you with that, so don’t let him down by hiding behind that fact.”

Lev grinned brightly. “Hey, at least you didn’t have to get kicked at least five dozen times before you realized you were in love, right? So go on, get in there and see him!”

The former ace chewed his lip before nodding.

“Yeah. You’re right. Still not very clear on who you even are, but you’re right.”

Lev yelped, feeling his cheeks pepper red.

“I’m Haiba Lev, the Captain of Nekoma.” 

Asahi gave a hum. “Yeah, the middle blocker from last year. I remember you. Azumane Asahi.”

After this exchange, the older alpha moved into the gym, not before gulping hard to prepare himself.

Tanaka let out an excited yip at the sight of him and instantly zoned in on the situation.

He was ready to see the action go down.

Lev leaned in the doorway and watched as Asahi gently tapped Noya on the shoulder.

“Yuu? Are you still sleeping?” 

With a moan the libero sat up, stretching his arms above his head as Tanaka roared about how he needed to learn that trick, because a little tap like that certainly hadn’t been enough to wake Noya any other time.

Noya blinked a few times in an attempt to get his vision to stop blurring.

Asahi gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry for waking you.”

“No, no, it’s fi...ne...” He locked eyes with the same man who’d been at the edges of his mind for the past three months.

Noya’s mouth fell open slightly, one hand frozen up where it had been running through his spiky hair.

Asahi tried to look smart, like he was wise at pulling off his surprise, but he failed in favor of giving something of a grimace.

“We drove up to see you guys...sorry about that.” 

“ASAHI!” 

Asahi was lucky Noya was small, especially in comparison to him, because the number 4 of Karasuno’s entire weight slammed into his chest, arms flinging around his neck.  
“Oh my god, you’re here! I thought I was dreaming when I felt you getting closer! But you’re actually here!” 

Asahi laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

“I wanted to surprise you.”  
“You succeeded!” Noya exclaimed.

Lev was feeling rather good about himself, watching this reunion, when Kenma practically materialized at his side.

“Stop acting cool just because you remembered stuff from your parents text books.”

Lev sighed. “Kenma-san, can’t you just let me have my moment?”

“Nope. By the way everyone is waiting for you to split us up for evening practice” Kenma replied.

Lev groaned. “Wait, _I’m_ supposed to do that!? I thought it was just do whatever!”

“That’s because you ran away from Yaku to do blocking with Kuroo and Bokuto all the time last year.”  
“Kenma-san!”

“Well, do you want us to do a spiking drill or receives or what? Your call, _Captain Haiba_.”

Lev clutched at his silvery hair. “I don’t know!”

“Well you’d better figure it out in the next three minutes, because that’s when we’re supposed to start.” 

That day, Lev learned a lot from Ennoshita, because he somehow managed to convince Karasuno to do spiking drills with them.

Ennoshita was a very good captain. Lev _literally_ took notes. 

Although they couldn’t play any proper sets, because Karasuno’s libero had mysteriously vanished. Not to mention they had to fetch their own water bottles, since Yachi wasn’t there to hand them out.

Oh well. 

As long as they were happy, it was fine to miss practice for an hour or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff and pointless Asahi angst because Asahi is a wimp! Please drop a comment and let me know if there are any other ships you want focused on before the end of the training camp! Thanks as always for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 30! *Pulls trigger for confetti explosion*  
> That was probably totally unnecessary but there you go!  
> Also remember how I said I was going to try and move onto a different arc soon? Yeah, we'll that's happening now. This arc is fittingly dumbed 'Upperclassmen Take a Road Trip because Oikawa is whiny and Tendou is up for anything if it involves seeing Ushiwaka.'  
> :D :D :D  
> ...I need to update the character and pairings list. AGH THE THINGS I DO!  
> I had a ridiculous amount of fun with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

 

**_(Yeah so my timeline for this story is totally wonky, it was autumn, then two and a half months later it was Training Camp, now it’s two months until summer vacation, just roll with it please my entire plot projection for this changed when I decided to extend to story so it'll be a bit messed up in terms of a timeline!)_ **

**_Training Camp_ **

 

“Shibayama, you take Marui and Taka to do receiving drills, Kenma-san, Yuma, please help with tossing for spiking with the others, after a while we’ll switch around a bit, then I’ll go and ask Ennoshita-san if he’s willing to split off with us for some two-on-two.”

Lev rattled this all off, gesturing to different members of the team.

“Right!” Everyone split off to do their own thing, and Inuoka gave Lev an appraising look.

“One day and you’ve got everything down pat, huh?”

Lev groaned, scratching his hair. “Yeah, well, what can I say? Watching Ennoshita-san was pretty helpful, I have to admit. We’ll do drills for a bit before the sets start up for the first round in the morning.”

Kenma yawned. “Why do we have to be up so early...?” 

Lev patted him on the shoulder. “C’mon, Kenma-san! You’ll get to take a nap while Yuma gets to try syncing up with the team during some sets, you can do it!’

Inuoka hummed in agreement before jogging off to join in on the spiking drill, Lev right behind him.

Kenma grumbled under his breath. “Why am I still here?” Before heading towards his assigned court.

 

**_Yaku and Suga’s Dorm._ **

 

“Stab me...” 

Suga glanced across the table that they were using as a dual desk in their dorm room.

“I’d rather not get murdered by an angry 190 cm half russian, thanks.” He replied.

Yaku dropped his forehead onto the scrawled blueprints for their most recent project.

“194 cm, for your information. On other news, I can’t take it...”

Suga rolled his eyes. “You’re too worried. We have two months to get this thing done before summer vacation! Then you’re back to Tokyo, I’m back to Miyagi, and no more passing out and getting hit with a ruler by Professor Suzuki. Not until next year, at least.”

Yaku groaned into the table. “Noooooooooooo...”

“Do you need tutoring on those equations? I’ll help you if you help me with my design project.”

Yaku sat up and threw his hands into the air. “Deal! A million times deal! I can’t for the life of me figure this out...”

Their early morning study session progressed for a while longer until there was a knock on the door.

Yaku glanced up to the wood separating them from the hallway.

“Is Fuyumi supposed to be coming over?” 

Suga shook his head. “Not unless she bribed a guy into coming up here to get us, since girls aren’t allowed in the boys dorms.”

Yaku stood up and unlocked the door, pulling it open.  
“Oya? Is that Mr. Refreshing in there I...” 

Yaku promptly slammed the door again, locked it, and walked back over to the desk.

Suga looked between the door and Yaku a few times before asking with an amused smile on his face.

“Was that Kuroo?”

“Nope. Study.” 

There was some repetitive knocking on the door.

“Let me in!” Kuroo shouted.

“No way!” Yaku snapped.

Kuroo gave a faked sob. “You should be nicer to your volleyball husband!”

Yaku glared at the door. “I divorced you when I retired.” 

Kuroo gave a dramatic gasp. “I never filed those papers!”

“I already flushed the ring down the toilet, so you’d better hurry your ass up.” 

Yaku answered without skipping a beat.

Suga struggled to hide his laughter at the banter before he went and opened the door for Kuroo.

The bed headed alpha burst inside and threw his arms around Yaku’s waist, picking him clean up out of the chair.

“Quick, Mr. Refreshing!”

“My name is Suga.” The former Karasuno player reprimanded.

“Suga! Grab your overnighters, we’re gonna go surprise our kouhai! Already got ahold of Yamamoto, he’s keeping the motor running. Asahi and Kiyoko are already there, not to mention Oikawa is in the car crying about how much he misses Iwaizumi, so that’s happening."

Kuroo rolled his eyes, not seeming to happy about the former Seijoh Captain tagging along.

"Turns out everyones favorite angry looking ace went to the same school as your main man Thigh-chi so we’ll be swinging through to pick them up!"

Suga looked greatly confused by this. "Did you just call my mate 'Thigh-chi?'"

Kuroo glossed right over this as his tangent continued.

"The meme team Makki plus Mattsun is in the backseat cracking crappy innuendos and one liners at each other as well, lucky I established a fully clothed rule for our little vacation. They also bought flower crowns because Bokuto said so!"

"Wait, why did Bokuto..." Before the former setter could finish Kuroo spoke right over his voice.

"Speaking of my bro, he’s already there, he hitched a ride with his old team. Oh, and for some reason Ushiwaka and his Guess Monster wanted to come, along with Semi, but Oikawa doesn’t know that we’re picking them up too, when he finds out, god save us, or more accurately, Iwaizumi save us. I think old Ushiwaka just wants an excuse to see his freaky Guess Monster, since they went to different schools. We’ll be grabbing him, then Ushiwaka and literally the only beta on our list, Semi, from their school. Shiratorizawa is apparently making a late showing at the training camp because...I actually have no idea why but they’re coming in today."

"Wait, they're coming to our training camp!? Since when!?" Suga demanded.

Kuroo yet again totally ignored him. "We’re road tripping in order to get there, along with pit stops, by like 5:30 or so, right around when they wrap up sets and take a break before evening practice. Isn’t uni mated protocol awesome? They’ll give you up to a month off every year! So I checked you two in for the next two weeks, can you believe how easy it was to convince them I was your brother-in-law?” 

"Wait, whose brother-in-law? And how can a brother-in-law check you out of university classes?" Suga questioned.

"Just grab your bags, do you wanna go see Daichi for two weeks or not?"

Yaku was doing his very best to claw Kuroo’s eyes out as Suga saluted.

“Aye aye, sir!” He snatched up their bags, which he’d secretly packed up when Yaku wasn’t there.

“AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS NO CLUE WHAT IS HAPPENING!?”

Kuroo grinned as he went racing out the door of the dorm with Suga locking up behind him.

“Nope! Dad-chi has no idea we’re coming, neither does the Guess Monster, or Iwaizumom, because somehow Oikawa has managed to keep his mouth shut. No idea how, but it happened. Shiratorizawa doesn’t know, and since Semi is mated to their cute little demon spawn omega setter Shirabu it ought to work well for them to surprise everyone as well. We’re gonna be hanging at the training camp the rest of the week, then splitting off to get some personal time at home with our one and onlys. Everyone knows that some ‘advisors’ are gonna be coming, but they don’t know it’s actually us. Bless Coach Nekomata’s old soul for setting this up. How much do you want to bet that when we get there Makki will jump out of the car and shout ‘here comes trouble’ followed up by Mattsun yelling ‘make it double?’ I’ll bet you Mad Dog will punch them. Did I mention Seijoh is coming to the training camp as well? Yeah, your bleach blonde coach set that one up, Suga.”

Suga put his hand up. “I’ll take some of that action!”

Yaku, who was still slung over his close friend of an alpha’s shoulder, shouted.

“Just how big of a car did you rent?” 

“Chill, Expresso, I got us a van.” 

“Why?”

“Because you’re short, compacted, and bitter as all hell.”

“A. Not what I meant. B. Uncalled for!” Yaku then resumed pounding his fists against Kuroo’s back.

It was now that they came into the parking lot, where a large gray van was parked, it had three rows in the back, with three seats in each row, plus the passenger and drivers seats.

“Is that going to be enough room? I already lost count of all the people you named.” 

Yaku demanded as the sliding side door was opened.

“SHUT UP! I CAN’T TAKE IT!” 

Oikawa was trying to maim Makki, who was seated in the back with his, really who could doubt it, mate, Mattsun. The forever entertaining duo were currently torturing their former captain.

“Aw, come on Oiks, don’t be all whiny!” The pink haired of the duo teased.

Any further argument was cut off when Yaku was hurled into the car and landed on top of his fellow omega.

“Why!? Why am I being crushed by one of the cats!?” Oikawa cried out as Suga crowded in.

“Hello, everyone!” He greeted cheerfully.

“Don’t call me a cat!” Yaku hissed, not doing much for his case the way he was trying to claw his way to freedom.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Refreshing!” The alpha omega duo in the back seat chorused.

“HOLD ONTO YOUR SHIT!” Yamamoto roared randomly, revving the vans engine.

“Wait! I’m still on top of the freaking Trash King!” Morisuke shouted to his former teammate.

“RUDE!” Oikawa exclaimed as Kuroo slammed the passenger door and they took off up the road. Morisuke went flying off of Oikawa and into the backseat, where he got entangled with Issei and Takahiro. 

Watching the campus fly by as Oikawa slowly sat up, groaning, Suga gasped and shouted out suddenly.

“Stop the van!” 

Yamamoto stomped on the brakes and Yaku and Hanamaki together went hurtling into the middle row again.

Suga rolled down the window.

“Fuyumi-chan!” He waved.

Fuyumi jogged up to the van in confusion.

“What are you guys...what kind of yoga position is that?” She commented blandly as Yaku struggled to free himself from Hanamaki’s gangly limbs.

“I’M BEING KIDNAPPED!” He exclaimed.

Kuroo leaned back from the passenger seat and spoke up.

“Sweetheart, you didn’t see anything.” As he slowly starting rolling the window back up.

Suga slapped his hand away from the button and rolled the window down again.

“We’re going on a road trip with some old friends.”

Oikawa waved in a friendly manner. “We’re said old friends!” 

Issei leaned forward from the back seat. “Sup?” 

Yamamoto gave her a wink that was supposed to look suave.

“How ya doing?” 

Kuroo snickered. “Not even close, pal.” He commented to Yamamoto.

Hanamaki’s head of pinkish hair poked up from the floor of the middle row.

“What happened?” He moaned.

Issei promptly grabbed his omega by the back of the jacket and dragged him into the back row again as Morisuke dropped into the middle seat of the middle row.

Fuyumi furrowed her brow before giggling. “Have fun!” She waved.

“Save me!” Yaku yelped, reaching over Suga towards her.

“Bye! Hit it!” Kuroo rolled up the window again as Yamamoto slammed the gas and the van went squealing up the pavement.

Fuyumi raised an eyebrow at the retreating gray metallic glint under the bright blue sky.

_I’ve got to get them to tell me that story when they come back..._

 

 

**_Three hours later._ **

 

“LOVE IN AN OPEN DOOOOOOOOOOOR!”

Makki and Mattsun were singing a duet of some disney song in the backseat for the umpteenth time, Oikawa was crying into his alien plushy after so many failed attempts at stopping them, Yaku looked ready to mangle someone, and Suga was kicking his feet and humming along to the singing.

Yamamoto was singing along in a horrible off tune voice, and Kuroo had his ears plugged as he struggled with navigation.

“Left, Yamamoto! Left! Your other left!” Kuroo ordered as they barely swerved into the turn lane in time.

“LIFE COULD BE SO MUCH MOOOOOORE! WITH YOU! WITH YOU! WITH YOU! WITH YOU!”

“THAT’S IT, SHUT UP!” Yaku screamed twisting around in his seat to glare at the couple in the backseat.

They both froze mid song, hands in the air to accent their crescendo, and Makki looked to his mate seriously.

“I think I have realized something.”

A thick eyebrow as raised in his direction. “Yes?”

“Yaku-kun doesn’t like our singing.”

“NO SHIT!” Yaku howled.

Before things could get any worse, Oikawa’s phone started buzzing.

Lifting his head up from his plush, he looked at the screen and instantly cried out.

“Quiet!” 

“Yaku already took care of that.” Kuroo commented offhandedly as Oikawa answered his phone.

“Hi, Iwa-chan!” 

Oikawa twisted at the curls in his hair as he listened to the other end of the line.

“You and Sawamura are on your way to the train station? Sawamura said that Mr. Refreshing told him to go to the train station for some reason and bring you? Oh, I wonder why? Such a mysterious request. What do you mean I sound suspicious? I have never been less suspicious in my life! No, I'm not trying to summon aliens again! That was one time! Ok...maybe more then one time. It's been over two months how can you still be so mean don't you miss me!?”

Oikawa then saw that Yamamoto was pulling them into the train station parking lot, and he was able to see Iwaizumi standing on the sidewalk with Daichi, Iwaizumi with his phone to his ear.

“IWA-CHAN I MISSED YOU!” 

Yamamoto had barely gotten the car into park before Oikawa flung open the sliding door of the van and scrambled out.

Iwaizumi managed a slight, cut off scream before he was being crushed by his omega.

“Tooru how in the hell did you even...oh god there are so many of them...” Iwaizumi mumbled this as everyone started hopping out of the car and stretching their legs.

“I am highly considering making a run for it.” Yaku commented up to the former ace as Suga came around from the opposite side of the van and went flying into Daichi’s arms.

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you so soon, but I’m not complaining!” Daichi exclaimed happily, smiling from ear to ear before Suga pressed a kiss against him lips.

“Ok dream couple, we all know you’re absolutely perfect and not dysfunctional morons like Yaku and Lev, so...” Kuroo was cut off when he face planted to the pavement when Yaku kicked him.

“Like you can talk, Mr. I’m mated to a video game obsessed pudding head.”

Kuroo rolled over a put his hand up. “Hey, I never said you were the _only_ dysfunctional couple, just that you _are_ a dysfunctional couple.”

Hanamaki patted Yaku on the shoulder. “Hey, so are we.” 

Issei wrapped his arms around the omegas shoulders.

“But I love it.”

“I love _you_.” Hanamaki murmured. 

“Could be more specific?” 

“Well...”

“I’m gonna stop this love fest right here, Oikawa, I see you making out with Iwa, stop. I don’t know what the meme team is planning, but I don’t want to see it. Everyone in the car, preferably with all of your clothes on, Suga, help me out here.” Yaku tugged on Suga’s shirt.

Suga pouted. “Can I sit next to Daichi?”

“Sure, knock yourselves out, if you’re gonna be making out, do us all a favor and sit in the far back.”

Oikawa put his hand up, the other one grasping his alphas. “Oh! Dibs on the backseat with Iwa-chan!”

He was then whacked in the back of the head. “No way, Trashykawa.” 

Tooru whined. “It’s like you didn’t even miss me...”

Iwaizumi leaned forward and whispered something into Oikawa’s ear.

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he turned an alarming shade of red before managing a clumsy.

“Uh-huh...” 

As they he was tugged over to the car by the wrist by his alpha.

"NICE KILL, ACE!" Takahiro and Issei cheered, mostly just because Oikawa had stopped accusing them of being everything that was wrong with the world.

They all piled back in, Mattsun and Makki hopping into the very back and Yaku taking the middle row next to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, with Suga in the front row holding Daichi’s hand and looking perfectly content with this.

“Umm...there is no way we have enough room, we still have three people left to pick up.” Yamamoto pointed out, looking over his shoulder into the back of the car.

“Well we have three mated couples, and another set on the way, so I’m sure some wouldn’t mind sitting in someone’s lap. To bad Lev isn’t here, you’d have fit perfectly, Yaku.” Kuroo gave this as a solution.

“Kuroo you are a dead man.” Morisuke growled.

Kuroo looked over his shoulder. “Whatever for, kitten?”

“For ever being alive.” Yaku replied darkly.

“Sounds fair enough to me!” Yamamoto cackled as he stepped on the gas again.

Yaku wasn’t wearing his seatbelt (does this trash heap even _have_ seat belts?) and flew up into the air as they hit a speed bump, bouncing off the cars ceiling and landing in Iwaizumi’s lap right before Oikawa came down on top of him.

“GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!” He shouted.

“YET AGAIN, RUDE!” Oikawa shot back as he struggled to return to his seat.

They hit another speed bump and Suga cleared the front row’s backrests, Daichi pulling him back down before he could go flying into Mattsun and Makki, who were clinging to each other crying out that the world was ending.

Yaku, who’d been sandwiched in between Iwaizumi’s lap and Oikawa’s chest, struggling to breath, realized just now that this trip was supposed to last another five plus hours.

_This is going to be a long drive..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that train wreck? I wanted Kuroo to just spew a ton of vaguely recognizable nicknames, and then just throw Yaku in the car. Worked out pretty well if you ask me! Well, as always, please drop a comment and let me know how it was! Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES GUESS MONSTER!

 

**_Two hours in a car with Makki and Mattsun’s singing later._ **

 

Kuroo tossed his phone into the backseat.

“Yaku, ring up Guess Monster and subtly ask him where he is without tipping him off as to us coming to pick him up.”

Rolling his eyes, the small omega did as told, taking up the phone from where it had landed in Oikawa’s lap and calling Tendou.

“Whats up, whats up?” The off beat voice sang into the speaker.

Yaku hesitated. “Er, yes, this is the old Nekoma libero, Yaku Morisuke, I don’t know if you remember me.”

Tendou hesitated before speaking again. “Oh yeah! The super short angry guy with the creepy stare! I remember you!” 

Yaku felt his sanity drop a bit more at the fact that _Tendou Satori_ thought _he_ had a creepy stare. 

Shaking his head, Yaku continued on.

“Kuroo sort of demanded I call you and ask you where you were, then he chucked his phone at my face. Don’t ask.”

The former middle blocker gave an odd cackle.

“Yeah? Well I won’t then! I’m at the Hyper Shack, it’s a coffee shop near my university.”

Yaku mouthed this to Kuroo, and Tendou, at the other end of the line with a cup of coffee in one hand, was able to listen to what was happening in Morisuke’s life at that moment.

“YAMAMOTO WRONG WAY!” A muffled voice howled in the background.

“U turn U turn!” Screamed another, closer to the phone.  
“IWA-CHAN WE’RE GONNA DIE!” 

“WE’RE NOT GONNA DIE DAMMIT! GET OFF ME!” 

“KUROO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” 

“I’M NOT EVEN DRIVING!” 

“JUST SO YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS! EXCEPT OIKAWA! I HATE OIKAWA!”

“MAKKI-CHAN, RUDE!” 

Tendou watched in a mixture of confusion and awe as a gray van came flying over a speed bump in the parking lot to a round of curses over the phone, the van then screeched to a halt on the curb right in front of him.

Kuroo staggered from the passenger seat just as his phone was hurled from within the van at him, clocking him solidly in the side of the head.

Fumbling, he managed to catch the device as the side sliding door opened and Oikawa came melting out onto the concrete with a moan.  
“I think my stomach and my heart switched places...” 

Iwaizumi helped him stand up, and Suga came crawling out from between the rows.

“That was quite a ride, huh?” He somehow managed to act cheerful with this going on.

Yaku groaned and fell onto the leather seats.

“Just get in, Guess Monster.”  
The spiky red heads mouth was hanging open slightly, before he shrugged, tossing his now empty coffee cup over his shoulder.

“What the hell? Make room!” He dove into the back row, conveniently kicking Oikawa in the back of the head as he did so.

“Well, excuse you!” Hanamaki yelped as a gangly pile of limbs came falling on top of him.

His alpha was quick to remove the offender, shoving Tendou over into the open seat and throwing an arm around Takahiro’s shoulders. He was quickly to pull the pink haired college student over into his lap, and then fix Tendou with a stern gaze.

Though not with as much harshness as he would have used should Tendou have been an alpha instead of the omega he was.

Yaku could feel himself getting a self esteem boost at the mere sight of him.

_After all, there’s no doubt he’s been called ‘atypical‘ before as well._

He thought as he settled back into his seat.

“Next stop, going to get Ush...MMMMMH!” Yamamoto’s mouth as forcibly covered by Kuroo.

“Don’t ruin the surprise for Tendou.” Kuroo hissed.

Yaku furrowed his brow at the two of them, then glanced into the back seat to make sure said omega wasn’t listening.

He was currently teaching Makki and Mattsun the words to his famous ‘crush their hearts, break their souls’ song.

“What do you smash?” Tendou prompted.

“Their minds?” Mattsun guessed.

“Nope! Their will! Smash their will, will, will. Crush their hearts, hearts, hearts!” He sang off beat as he waved his pointer fingers back and forth.

_Already off in his own little world..._

Morisuke thought with a worried sigh.

“Kuroo, since when have you cared about Shiratorizawa?” 

Kuroo shrugged. “Well, everyone deserves a good surprise, don’t you think?”

Yamamoto snorted. “Has nothing to do with that one time he called you on accident thinking you were his older brother and cried to you about how he felt alone without Ushiwaka nearby and how he hated his new university with so many people talking down to him and calling him a freak. How he hated how hard it was to find a job since he couldn’t figure a way to get enough money to go visit, since Ushiwaka can’t with practices. How he’s been lying to Ushiwaka about being alright when he’s really not?”

Kuroo nearby socked Yamamoto in the face, and if the mohawk sported man hadn’t been behind the wheel, Yaku was sure he actually would have.

“Shut up! He still doesn’t know it was me he spilled all that too!”

Kuroo shushed him, and Yaku’s face softened slightly.  
“You’re a bit less of a piece of garbage then I give you credit for.” 

Kuroo put a hand to his heart.

“Yaku, you have no idea how much that means to me...” He sniffed, faking being emotional.

“SO!” 

Tendou’s bright colored head poked it’s way up from the very back row.

He was sprawling across all three rows in order to reach up here.

“What’s the plan? Where is this party heading?”  
Yaku shrank slowly down towards the floor of the bus, not wanting to be that close to the notorious player, and Yamamoto cackled.

“Next stop, our kouhai’s training camp! We’re the special ‘advisors’ that are supposed to be arriving at 5:30 today! Pedal to the metal!” He roared.

“NO!”

The entire van practically screamed before they went barreling out of the parking lot.

Yaku found himself being slammed into the side door and Tendou was sent rolling into his right side.

They took a corner and Yaku landed in the far taller former players lap.

“What’s this?” 

Tendou poked Morisuke right in the side of the neck, and Yaku screamed before elbowing him in the gut.

“Personal space, Guess Monster!”

“Says the guy in my lap!” Tendou shot back, wheezing from the blow.

Once everything had settled down, Yaku flopped back into his seat.

The seating arrangements had been manhandled into a different configuration thanks to Yamamoto’s less then responsible driving.

Morisuke found himself in the far back with Tendou, while Hanamaki had landed in Issei’s lap, right next to Suga, upon which Oikawa had landed.

Daichi and Iwaizumi found themselves up front, looking at each other in confusion as to how this had even happened.

“So, you’re taken, huh?” Tendou chortled.

Yaku felt his face flushing, even as he was short of breath from all the screaming he’d been doing a moment ago.

“What if I am? Aren’t you?” 

Tendou gave him a genuine smile. “Sure I am! I don’t think it’s a bad thing, why do you say it like it is?” 

Morisuke frowned, knowing he’d misjudged.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that, I was just...surprised.”  
Tendou blinked twice before shrugging as he leaned back against the seat.

“By what? Me seeing yours, or you knowing mine?”

Morisuke hesitated. “Well I knew you were...I mean I knew you were...but you kind of poked me right there. That’s not exactly normal, you know?”

Tendou laughed. “Well I’m not exactly normal! No ones ever accused me of that!”

Yaku rolled his eyes, leaning back against the seat as he spoke again.

“You know we’re gonna be stuck in here for the next two hours with those two about to start singing, right?”

Tendou raised an eyebrow. “What song?”

“CAN YOU PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WIND!?”

“So soon!?” Yaku cried.

Tendou burst out laughing, and the smaller omega tried to drown himself in his own jacket.

That is, until he felt a buzzing in his pocket.

Producing his phone, he groaned and answered.

“Hey.” He said.

Lev, who was outside the mess hall at training camp, frowned.

“You didn’t answer this morning when I called! I was worried!”

“Wait, you called this morning?” 

Morisuke briefly looked through his phone and winced when he saw three missed calls from Lev’s number.

“Sorry, I’ve been really busy with this new...”

“I KNOW EVERY ROCK AND TREE AND CREATURE, HAS A LIFE, HAS A SPIRIT, HAS A NAAAAAAAAAAME!” 

Tendou was belting it out along with Issei and Takahiro, Oikawa was howling at Iwaizumi to make it stop, and Iwaizumi was trying to block the entire world out.

Suga was singing along in his sweet melodic voice and Daichi was so entranced listening to him that the ear grating noise of everyone else wasn’t even bothering him. Surprising considering even Kuroo and Yamamoto had joined in.

Lev stared at the phone for a moment as the disney song continued to came drifting out in the background.

“SHUT UP!” Lev jumped when he heard his mate shouting this. 

No one listened, and he moaned. “I got dragged into a freaking mess.”

“Where are you?” Lev asked.

“Umm...I’m...uh...the volleyball team is going to a training camp too! And we’re on our way there...and...they like to sing...and I’m dying on the inside just listening to it.” 

Yaku pointedly aimed this at his seat buddy, but Tendou merely shrugged as he continued his singing.

Lev laughed. “Wow, sounds like a good time.” 

Yaku glared up at Tendou. “Less of one then you think.”  
The silver haired Captain glanced over his shoulder when Taka waved for him, saying lunch was ready.

“Gotta go eat, we’ll be starting up the second round of sets soon. Love you, Mori! Bye!”

He hung up and Morisuke was glad he did, because he didn’t want to have to respond in turn in front of Satori. 

Though he doubted anyone would have noticed, seeing as things had shifted to the Little Mermaid.

“PART OF YOUR WOOOOOOOOORLD!” 

Yaku plugged his ears with his fingers and crushed his eyes shut.

_Just three more hours, Morisuke, just three more hours..._


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow at chapter 31 this story had exactly 59,999 words? I couldn't have done that on purpose! I did that in another story, I completed it, and I went back to re-read it a few months later, and then I realized it had exactly 39,999 words, and it was completed.  
> I realized it when I tried to enter a writing contest with it, and it said I couldn't enter because my story was too short. The necessary word count was 40,000 XD So I missed the contest because I was one word short.   
> Please enjoy!

**_On the road._ **

 

“Thank god they finally passed out from all the singing...” Morisuke mumbled, looking over the backrests to see Makki and Mattsun passed out on top of each other in the back row.

Tendou was humming and bouncing in his seat, hyperactive as ever, Suga had fallen asleep on Daichi’s shoulder, and Oikawa was chattering animatedly to Iwaizumi. 

Although for once his mate didn’t seem to mind the overload of words spewing from the omegas mouth, perhaps because he’d missed the sound of his voice more then he’d like to admit.

The next hour passed peacefully, and they were right on track to arrive at the training camp on time. 

Kuroo glanced over his shoulder at Tendou with a knowing grin as Yamamoto pulled off the highway.

“We’re taking a quick pit stop, if anyone needs to take a leak, do it now, because we aren’t stopping otherwise. Someone wake the meme team.”

Tendou leaned over the backrest and starting repeatedly poking Mattsukawa in the face.

“Up and at’em!” He crowed.

Yaku looked to see the university sign go flashing past and raised an eyebrow in Kuroo’s direction.

_Nice timing._

He thought to himself as Tendou settled back down into his seat, now that Takahiro and Issei were groaning into life in the back.

Glancing around, the former middle blocker had a large frown on his face.

“What’re we doing around here?”

Kuroo snickered. “Oh, just picking up a few more stragglers.” 

He replied. They got into the university, and before Tendou could get any sort of recognition in his brain of where they were, Yamamoto jerked hard on the wheel.

“NOT AGAIN!” 

Yaku bounced off the ceiling and Tendou flew into the air next to him. 

Suga screamed when he woke up due to the sudden jostling, and Daichi locked his arms around his omegas waist to prevent him from shooting into Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi having been squished against the window and Oikawa having been forcibly rolled against his stomach.

“WHEEEEEE!” Takahiro threw his arms into the air in the back and Mattsun gagged, close to losing his lunch as they twirling into several doughnuts, Yamamoto was howling with excitement and Kuroo clutching at the dashboard like his life depended on it and spewing out a massive amount of profanity.

They came to an abrupt halt, Tendou upside-down on the van floor with his feet sticking up into the air, Yaku sprawled across the entire seat, the Seijoh duo in the backseat were tangled together, and Oikawa was slowly peeling himself off of Iwaizumi.

Kuroo slapped Yamamoto on the shoulder.

“Nice driving, kid!” He praised.

“Thanks, Dad!” Yamamoto replied cheerily.

“NOT NICE AT ALL!” Yaku barked.

“Aw, but Mom, I got us here didn’t I?” Yamamoto drawled.

“Don’t call me that, broom head.” 

“HEY!” 

Meanwhile, Oikawa dragged the sliding door open and stumbled out onto the pavement.

“Are you alright?” A hand settled on his shoulder.

“I’m ok, just a wild ride, thank you for...NO! NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!” Oikawa gasped comically, and Yaku then remembered he wasn’t aware of them going to pick up the Shiratorizawa duo that was in attendance here.

Semi swept the entire cast with a glance, then sighed.

“For Shirabu.” He solidified this in his mind with several nods of his head.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was at his side in all of his intimidating glory, and it didn’t take long for him to get the smallest of smiles on his face.

“Is Satori here yet?” He asked.

Oikawa stuck his nose up.

“Your Guess Monster is tangled up in the car after the cats terrible driving and navigation.”

“Hey, I take offense to that!” Yamamoto exclaimed.

“I don’t, I think if I’m a cat, I’ve already lost eight of my lives dealing with you.” Morisuke snapped as he jumped out of the car, landing on the sidewalk.

It was now that Tendou managed to turn himself right side up in the middle row of the car. 

He stuck his head out of the side door and his mouth fell open.

“Ah! Satori, there you are!” Ushijima exclaimed, looking genuinely happy.

The omegas eyes bugged just slightly and Kuroo snickered into his palm.

"Oh, by the way, surprise!" Yamamoto gestured with gusto at Ushiwaka as Tendou seemed to struggle with processing for a few moments.

“WAKATOSHI!” 

A red blur shot across the parking lot and into the former Shiratorizawa ace’s arms.

“I missed you I missed you I missed you so so so much!” Satori wailed as Ushiwaka’s strong arms encircled him.

Oikawa glared. “Even I can’t hate them when they’re this damn happy.” 

He muttered as the lanky middle blocker showered his alphas face with kisses.

That is, until Ushijima moved a bit to the side and caught him right on the lips.

Yaku hid his face in his hands, knowing this would likely continue all throughout the rest of the ride, while everyone else simultaneously ‘awwww’ ed.

“Ushiwaka, I didn’t think you’d be the daring one!” Oikawa exclaimed in surprise.

“Maybe you’d have known if you came to Shiratorizawa.” Ushijima answered without skipping a beat, before taking Satori by the hand and heading for the van.

Tendou laughed as he climbed in behind Ushijima, into the back row, Semi following behind them muttered the mantra of.

‘Deal with it for Shirabu. Going to see Shirabu. Deal with it for Shirabu.’ under his breath.

Oikawa was standing there twitching slightly and Makki popped up next to him.

“Oikawa Tooru.exe has stopped worked.” He said in a robotic voice. 

“This is why I love you.” Issei snickered, leaning in to peck the pink haired man on the lips before pulling him towards the van.

Yaku silently took for the seat as far away from Oikawa as possible, Kuroo slammed the passenger door as he got in, and Yamamoto took the drivers seat once more. Daichi and Suga returned to their seats without having gotten a word in, and Iwaizumi regretfully shook Oikawa by the shoulder.

“You ok?”

Oikawa croaked out something that sounded like a dying cat clawing around inside his throat.

“Close enough.” Iwaizumi dragged him back over to the van, and the now complete party of former upperclassmen were off to surprise their kouhai.

“Hey, guys, we should do this every year! Take a road trip together!” Kuroo suggested genially.

“NO WAY IN HELL.” Yaku snarled.

“I’m in!” Suga exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

“If Suga wants too, I’ll come along.” Daichi sided with his mate, as always.

“Do it! Do it!” Hanamaki and Mattsukawa were forever in sync.

Ushijima frowned. “I am missing several days of practice for this.”

He then recalled who exactly was sitting in his lap and what had brought them to this point, seeing as he hadn’t seen his mate for over three months now.

“Although, I suppose I do need to take a short break every now and then. I will be able to play at the camp after all, so this should be fine.”

He finished as he settled his head onto Tendou’s shoulder.

“I wanna come!” As if Tendou were any doubt after Ushiwaka agreed.

Oikawa was still paralyzed for Ushijima’s comment, but Iwaizumi answered affirmatively for the two of them.

Semi shrugged. “As long as Shirabu doesn’t murder me for showing up unannounced.”

Yamamoto grinned. “I’ll drive!” 

“Never again, next year, I’m driving.” Yaku snapped.

“That means you’ll come! Great, we’ll plan on it!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“WAIT NO! I AM NOT DOING THIS AGAIN! KUROO LOOK BACK!” Yaku shouted, waving his hands in the air in anger.

“BABY LOOK BACK!” Takahiro sang suddenly.

As always, Mattsukawa caught on in a snap.

“You can blame it all on me! BABY COME BACK! I was wrong, and I just can’t live without you!”

The rest of the van joined in for the next chorus and Yaku was considering jumping out of the window at this point.

“BABY COME BACK, YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!”

“SHUT UP!” 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering going back through the story and adding chapter titles and chapter summaries if I have some free time. Do you guys think that is a good idea? Hmmm...either way, here comes some major, heart melting, tooth rotting fluff, so I hope you enjoy our conclusion to the Road Trip!

  ** _Training Camp._**

The Karasuno coach was watching the drills running through the main gym when his cell began to ring.

Signaling to Takeda that he would return shortly, he headed outside and answered.

“Hello?” 

“THEN THE WITCH DOCTOR HE TOLD ME WHAT TO DO HE TOLD ME...”

“THAT’S IT! END ME! I’M DONE! YOU’VE SUNG THIS FIFTEEN TIMES!” 

Silence.

More silence.

A bit more silence.

"I CAN SHOW YOU THE WOOOOOORLD!" Multiple voices starting singing this all at once.

"DIE BITCHES!" 

A bickering argument intermixed with the sounds of people being slapped, punched, kicked and screaming, ensued at the other end of the phone, and Keishin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Having fun, Sawamura?” 

Daichi, who was the one calling him, sighed. “Well, this is certainly different. The old Nekoma libero is trying to maul two of the old Seijoh members, the Nekoma Captain is in the passenger seat laughing his head off, the Nekoma ace’s driving is life threatening. We’ve also got Shiratorizawa in the backseat singing songs from some disney movies. Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san are doing...questionable things in the front row and I’m afraid to look.”

Keishin gave up and laughed again. “Well, at least you’ve got Suga, huh?”

Daichi gave a positive hum. “That’s true, he’s right here.” 

“Hi Coach Ukai!” Suga called into the phone when it was offered to him.

Ukai crossed his free arm over his chest as he spoke up.

“How close are you?”

“YAMAMOTO HOW MUCH LONGER!?” Suga barked up at the front seat.

Daichi returned to the phone. “He said another ten minutes, give or take.” 

Ukai nodded, knowing full well his former student couldn’t see him.

“Well, see you two soon!”

“Right!” 

The bleached blonde then hung up, shoved his phone into his pocket, and marched back into the gym. 

“Can I get everyones attention!?” Coach Keishin barked from the side of the gym where everyone was currently running drills in one big mish mash of school colors and logos everywhere. 

Kyoutani from Seijoh slammed his last spike down with vigor before glancing over, while one court down Lev succeeded in his usual whip like spike before attempting to look over and smacking his face into the net while Kenma sighed eternally, shaking his head and looking exhausted. All of the first years were watching him, likely collectively wondering why Lev was the Captain instead of the omega third year.

Shirabu, setting for one of the courts, was surprised and accidentally flung the ball directly into Tanaka’s face. 

Once the chaos of abruptly halting drills died down, Keishin waved everyone over.

The blonde then looked down at his paper as everyone gathered around. Shiratorizawa and Seijoh had both arrived earlier that day and were clad in their own usual colors to join in the workout.

Now that they were here the entire camp was complete.

Keishin smirked.

_Or so they think._

He spoke loudly in order to command attention from all of the boys.

“As you all should have seen on the schedule, we’re going to be having some special advisors arriving today and staying for the remainder of the camp. I’m sure you’re all very excited to meet them...”

 _Or be reacquainted with them..._  

Keishin relented in his mind.

“...so if you’d all head out into the parking lot, we’ll be welcoming them shortly!”

As they milled on by, he heard Hinata bouncing up and down as he asked Kageyama.

“Who do you think it is? Maybe it’s the Japanese National Team? What if it’s the Little Giant? Gwahhh!” 

Kageyama sighed. “I doubt it’s either. Calm down, it’s probably some old players from the teams.” 

Ukai had to smile at how close to the money Kageyama was without knowing it.

They mingled around at the edge of the parking lot for approximately eight minutes before a gray van came swerving into the area.

“What the hell?” Shirabu conveniently voiced everyones thoughts at the moment as the van starting circling parking lot randomly.

“Everyone back!” Ennoshita shouted, and the entire group ran back onto the curb as the van shot towards them.

It screeched to a halt directly in front of them, the back tires lifting off the ground a considerable amount before dropping again.

The side sliding doors opened and the one and only Seijoh dynamic duo leapt out.

“Prepare for trouble!” Hanamaki cried, pointing into the sky.

“Make it doub-OW!” 

Mattsun was cut off from his part when he was punched in the face by Kentarou and wiped out on the concrete.

“Pay up, Suga.” Kuroo demanded as he slammed the passenger side door and gestured his hand in Suga’s direction.

“God dammit, I thought for sure that creepy cream puff Seijoh setter would stop them.” 

Suga muttered as he slapped a couple of bills into Kuroo’s palm.

Yaku crawled out from under a seat and sat down heavily onto the pavement.

“I am _never_ getting into a car with Yamamoto in the drivers seat _again._ ”

Oikawa flew out. “Yoo-hoo, Mad Dog-chan! You finally got them to shut up! Thanks so much!” 

“Trashykawa, you’re lucky you’re an omega, or he’d probably punch you just for existing.” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“ACE!” The current Seijoh all but threw Oikawa out of the way so they could crowd around Iwaizumi, even Kyoutani joined in, all of them overjoyed to see him.

“BRO!” 

Bokuto came flying out of the crowd.

Kuroo threw his arms wide open. “BRO!”

Bokuto hugged Kuroo and they both started hopping up and down.

“Bro, I missed you!”

“Bro, it has been like, forever!”

Kenma poked Kuroo in the small of his back. 

“Huh? Ah, kitten!” He let go of Bokuto in order to snatch up Kenma.

“You guys go to the same college. And play on the same team. You literally see each other every day.”

“I know, but he’s been gone for three days!”

“You’ve been gone for two weeks.” Kenma rebounded before locking his arms around Kuroo’s neck and hiding his face in the older’s shoulder.

“Your cuteness kills, kitten.” Kuroo murmured, looking in awe at the adorable that was presented to him.

Semi was still in the back of the car, just as Ushijima and Tendou scrambled free of the metal deathtrap.

“Ushijima-san! I'm so happy to see you! I’m finally the ace!” Tsutomu raced up to the former captain with his eyes sparkling.

Ushijima nodded once. “Very good. I knew you could it. Work hard.” 

Tsutomu looked ready to catch on fire as he pumped his fists in the air.  
“I will!” He shouted.

Shirabu, meanwhile, was forced to yank on Ushijima’s sleeve in order to get his attention.  
“Is Eita here?” He asked, looking just slightly hopeful.

Tendou leaned down in front of him.

“He’s scared you and your demon self will maul him for coming unannounced so he’s hiding in the back of the van.”

“I AM NOT HIDING! I JUST DROPPED MY PHONE!” Semi roared, poking his head out from the back row before jumping the backrests and landing on the pavement.

“Sure you did.” Satori replied in a voice that made it obvious he didn’t believe him.

Shirabu’s amber orbs looked up at the beta for a few moments before he ran over to him and locked his arms around the taller’s waist.

“Ah!” Eita was nearly knocked flat by the power of the omega, but he returned the embrace nonetheless.

“So you did miss me, huh?” He murmured.  
“Doubting that makes you an idiot.” Shirabu snapped, though the harshness was mostly muffled due to how he’d hidden his face in the beta’s chest.

“Mori!”

“Lev, put me down!” 

No one was surprised that Lev was doing his usual bit of snatching his mate off the ground enthusiastically. 

“But I missed you!”

“Two weeks, idiot! Not that long!” Morisuke replied.

Lev nodded. “That’s a while!”

Morisuke groaned and put his arms around the towering alphas neck.

“You’re hopeless.” He muttered even as Lev snatched a kiss and Nekoma collectively 'awww' ed. Except for Yamamoto, who started fake gagging, because he was single and bitter.

“Mom! Dad!” 

Nishinoya went bouncing up to Daichi and Suga.

Suga laughed and Daichi looked rather humiliated.

“Why do you call us that? No one else calls people on their teammates that!”

“Mom! Dad! Back so soon?” Inuoka asked as he walked up to Kuroo, who was donning the latest fashion with a Kenma necklace, seeing as the omega was still dangling from his neck, and Lev still refused to put Morisuke down.

Nishinoya and Tanaka both raised their eyebrows at the former captain and vice captain smugly.

Daichi groaned. “God dammit.”

Suga gasped and smacked Daichi lightly on the shoulder. “Dear, no swearing in front of the children! We've got eleven children to raise, and I won't have you tainted their innocent mouths!” 

“Not you too!” The tanned alpha cried in dismay.

Tsukishima walked up to Kuroo and smirked. 

“So, you’re back, huh?” 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes in the blondes direction.

“No doubt I could still block anything you threw at me. I haven’t stopped playing.”

“Oh oh oh!” Nishinoya started jumping up and down.  
“We should play upperclassmen vs. underclassmen! You guys have enough to make a full team, right?” 

Daichi glanced behind him at the others.

“Well...yeah. We actually do, middle blockers.” 

Tendou waved and Kuroo gave a double thumbs up. Mattsukawa nodded his approval.

“Setters.” 

“I’ll play.” Semi volunteered.

“I’ll get to set to Iwa-chan again!” Oikawa celebrated.

“You’ve got Oikawa, so you won’t need me, but I’ll give it my best shot.” Suga said.

“We’ve got the defense for it, right Yaku?” Kuroo called out.

“I’m the only damn libero upperclassmen, no swap outs?” Morisuke snapped bitterly.

“Yup.” Kuroo replied.

“Hey, hey, hey! We’ll kill them, between my spikes and Ushiwaka on the right, they’ll be done for! Killer straights, epic cut shots, and a small angry midget guarding our backs! Let’s go!” Bokuto crowed

"BOKUTO YOU ARE DEAD!" Yaku shouted.

“Don’t underestimate us, Bokuto-san. Upperclassmen vs. Underclassmen means we can literally swap in anyone from any team at anytime. While you guys have literally Yaku-san and Daichi-san to keep your defense up.” Akkashi pointed out.

“Hey! I can block, dammit!” Kuroo cried out.

“Me too me too!” Tendou exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Yaku scoffed. “I didn’t place third in the nation in my final year for nothing. I'll save every spike, Akkashi! Just watch!” 

Keishin watched this bantering continue and glanced over to Coach Nekomata.

“Still think this was a good idea?”

The old man gave his usual close eyed smile.

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks I AM NOT writing out that game they're describing. I'd fail at it so miserably like...I can't even properly describe a volleyball court like no. Maybe I'll do like the match point and have some bickering after that, segway into some fun times with all the ships bouncing around, and enjoy one more ridiculous chapter like the funny road trip ones before we get back on track towards YakuLev bitter fluff + angst central.  
> You all thought the angst was gone.   
> You all thought it was over.  
> You thought it had died.  
> YOU WERE WRONG.  
> WRONG!!!!!!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was really busy this morning so it took me a while, but here's todays update! Hope you all enjoy it!

_**Training Camp.** _

Keishin looked from side to side of the net before snickering behind his hand.

“This was _definitely_ a good idea.” He murmured.

The underclassmen had decided that for the first round they were sending in Akkashi as setter, with Nishinoya, Lev, Goshiki, Tanaka, and Tsukishima.

The upperclassmen had much less of a selection, but to make up for it they had two of the best aces in the country, two ridiculously good blockers, with one of the best libero’s guarding their backs. 

Oikawa was setting, with Ushiwaka on the right and Bokuto to the left, Daichi in back row, Tendou playing middle blocker, and Kuroo rounding them out. Morisuke was crouched in the back at that rotation, ready to prove his point to Akkashi about receiving every ball.

As the match progressed, swap outs were common just to spite the opponents. The coaches had even negated the usual once per set swap out rule, and it was a free for all of players moving in and out with high fives while the underclassmen tried to figure out exactly how to stop Ushijima and Bokuto combined, both of them getting perfect tosses constantly thanks to Oikawa. 

At one point, Oikawa gave yet another picture perfect toss to Ushiwaka, who slammed it down for the point.  
“Nice kill!” Oikawa relented to call with the rest of the upperclassmen group.

“Not bad, huh? You guys really have done well together!” Kuroo pointed out.

“We would have, if he had come to Shiratorizawa.” Ushijima replied curtly.

“AHHHHH!” Oikawa ran screaming to the bench, and they wound up having to put in Suga for the next few points because Tooru needed to mental readjust after that comment. Just to be safe they pulled out Ushijima for Iwaizumi for a half a set, just to make the former Seijoh setter happy.

The rallies were lasting ridiculously long, going into 20 or more touches on the ball for each one. By half way through the first set everyone was panting and trying to figure out just how this was happening.

Of course, then it was made clear by one very simple point.

Akkashi sent Lev a toss high and little ways from the net. Tendou guessed wrong, Kuroo was late, and the court was wide open.

“Ya-hoo!” Lev slammed the ball nearly straight down, practically impossible to get too.

“One touch!” Morisuke had dove before Lev had even hit the ball, exactly to the location where the ball would have landed.

“Nice receive!” Kuroo exclaimed in amazement as Oikawa sent a toss up towards Bokuto.

With a grunt of effort, the owl headed college student slammed the ball into one of his amazing hook shots.

Akkashi was there, having moved to block before Oikawa had even finished setting.

Bokuto turned this on it’s head when he seemed to know, somehow, that the ball was coming back towards his left side, and managed to send it back to Oikawa with a swing of his wrist.

Oikawa tossed it back towards Ushijima, and on the other side, Nishinoya spotted how Tendou moved towards an odd patch of court. 

_Kuroo’s already covering there...why would he back it up...unless..._

Nishinoya was able to receive the spike thanks to this bit of information, and Akkashi sent it high to Lev again.

Yaku yet again dove before Lev had even finished hitting the ball.

Finally, Ushijima managed to blast the ball through, and while everyone was panting, Coach Ukai started laughing his head off.

“What’s so funny?” Yaku demanded irritably.

He’d just worked his tail off for that point, after all, those receives were bordering on _precognition_.

“You guys are all completely clueless, aren’t you?” Nekomata hummed in good humor.

“Well, play on, don’t let us stop you.” 

Not seeming to buy it, the players continued and likewise the cycling of players continued until Akkashi was swapped out for Kenma.

“Kitten! Now I wish I was on the other side of the net.” Kuroo pouted.

Yaku kicked him in the backs of the knees. “Focus! The penalties for training camp still apply to this and I don’t feel like doing flying falls or sprints up the grassy hill today!”

Lev scoffed. “You always felt like making me do them!”

“That is _you_ doing them, not _me_ doing them. Big difference.” Yaku pointed out, waving a finger at his mate.

The plays kept going, until one point, when Kuroo got the toss, Kenma shouted.  
“Lev! High to the left!” 

Lev scrambled to the area and managed to perfectly block out Kuroo’s spike.  
“What the hell!? How did you...ooooooh.” 

Kuroo slapped himself in the forehead for not realizing it earlier.

“We’re all accidentally reading our opponents minds.”

Kenma blinked up at him. “I was doing it on purpose. The bond makes it easy.” 

“Cheater!” Kuroo cried.

“So was I! I was able to dive before Lev spiked if I felt for a direction in his head! Sorry!” Yaku called, waving his hand in an apologetic gesture.

Lev shrugged. “I was doing it too, for if you were sending the receive back or not, so it’s been both ways.”

Kuroo scowled. “Has everyone been doing this but me!?” 

Bokuto clapped Kuroo on the shoulder. “Bro, you know I love you, you are my OTB, my one true bro, my forever and _owl_ ways, but even _I_ was doing it. How else do you think I caught where Keiji’s tosses were heading so easily?” 

The coaches were in hysterics that it had been announced, and just like that Kenma suddenly waved his multi school team together into a huddle.

The upperclassmen gathered on the other side and spoke in hushed voices.

“What do you think they’re planning?” Bokuto asked.

“I would think they might remove Kozume and Haiba from the game, perhaps Nishinoya as well seeing as we have Azumane on our side and will perhaps change in him?” Ushijima suggested.

“No, Nishinoya’s the best chance they got at getting your massive spikes, so it’s gotta be something else.” Daichi pointed out.

Tendou hummed. “True, true, well maybe they’ll just...oh.”

He glanced over his shoulder. 

“Here comes _fun_.” Kuroo grumbled with venom.

“But I don’t wanna deal with them...!” Bokuto whined.

Oikawa clicked his tongue. “Annoying, all four of ‘em.” 

Kenma had just been swapped out for Kageyama. 

Tanaka had been traded for Kyoutani.

Goshiki traded for Yahaba. 

Tsukishima traded for Hinata.

“Oh, great, get ready for the real deal, freak quick duo 2.0.” 

Tendou mumbled, clearly still feeling the irritation that Hinata had caused him from last year.

“I’ve stopped ‘em before! Bring it!” Yaku barked widening his stance.

“I’m the one who got them together in the first place, so I should be able to stop them too, right?” Daichi asked, still not looking confident in his chances.

The game progressed with a large amount of badly concealed profanity on the college students end because Hinata and Kageyama had, if it was even possible, gotten _more_ in sync since they’d begun courting.

Yet another spike hit the ground inches from Morisuke’s fingers and he slammed the ground with his fist.

“Damn it!” He shouted as he got to his feet again.

“What was that about stopping ever spike, Yaku-san?”

Akkashi called from the bench.

Morisuke felt a tick mark start up. “Oh, I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you all the way over on the bench from where I am, _on the court!_ ” 

Tsukishima smirked at the comment and Akkashi got a very irked face.

They made the decision later in the second set to swap out Tendou for Semi.

Who instantly hit a no touch ace.

“Yeah!” He celebrated as the other upperclassmen hooted.

A few more hard to return serves later, all of the underclassmen looked seriously at each other before Kageyama jogged off court.

To be replaced with Shirabu.

 _“Shit.”_   Semi said plainly, causing Kuroo to snort.

“Relax, just look at how easy it is for Yaku.”

He pointed over to the libero.

“Mori, have you seen over the net before?”

“Are you _trying_ to piss me off? Is this a strategy from Kenma?”

“No! Just curious, honestly!”

“Liar! I can tell you’re lying!” 

“I’m sorry, but it’s so funny!”

“I WILL END YOU, YOU SON OF A...”

Kuroo sighed heavily. “Never mind. Good luck with your demon spawn.” 

He said while Ushijima patted Semi on the shoulder.

“Just aim as far from him as possible.” 

Unfortunately, that was not going to happen, seeing as every time Semi came to a conclusion of where he was going to serve, Shirabu would tap one of his teammates on the shoulder and switch with them, getting him into perfect position to receive the serve.

“Screw it, just hit him with it!” Tendou encouraged brightly from the bench.

“That’s like telling Ushijima to hit you! Except a million times more life threatening. And not for him, for me!” The white haired boy exclaimed.

All the same, he hurled the ball up and slammed it as close to the line as possible.

Shirabu was right there, leaving a massive gap in the court, but it didn’t make a difference. 

Thanks to the bond, he knew exactly where the ball was heading. 

The match got increasingly more impressive from this point on, because it turned into aiming as far away from your mate as possible.

In the end, Bokuto and Ushijima pulled it out for them, with their spikes blowing through with or without coverage. 

Lev didn’t get a single spike in during Yaku’s rotation.

All of Yaku’s libero tosses were blocked by Lev.

Bokuto was constantly having to bend the ball around Akkashi.

Akkashi was having to switch tosses at the last second in order to get Bokuto to stop catching on.

Kuroo saved all of Kenma’s setter dumps.

Kenma somehow beat Kuroo in a one-on-one air battle.

Semi hit Shirabu with a serve towards the end of the third set.

Shirabu looked for all the world like a chaos spirit as he proceeded to toss everywhere that could wind up with his mate getting hit in the face. 

_(note: Tanaka got revenge for him in the sixth set they played, and Semi had to sit down with a bloody nose.)_

Suga pulled off an impressive sync attack, most likely only because he tossed it to Daichi, who was able to catch on fast enough to be there.

Asahi got to play for a set, but the only spike he made a point off of was when Nishinoya dove to soon, already knowing where it was going, and got hit in the shoulder instead.

Asahi panicked. Yuu laughed. 

Nishinoya’s libero tosses all worked because Asahi refused to take advantage of their bond, like _literally_ everyone on the court was.

Kiyoko reverted back into team manager, fetching water bottles and bringing towels for the upperclassmen team, while Yachi hurried about, trying to keep everyone on her side of the net hydrated and ready to play.

Fun was had by all, and this occurred several times over the course of the rest of the training camp.

The coaches insisted it was good for the players to have to learn to sync with new people.

Everyone collectively agreed that they just wanted to watch the show of a match that happened when more then half the teams on either side were mated to each other.

As it turned out, they _did_ do this again the next year. 

Of course, that time, Yaku had to deal with Tanaka and Noya in the back row, singing taylor swift songs, along with Makki and Mattsun, doing the same, and a much, much bigger van was necessary to rent.

Yamamoto drove.

Tendou got his head banged off the ceiling every speed bump.

Kenma sat in the passenger seat in Kuroo’s lap playing on his PSP the entire time.

Akkashi fell asleep on Bokuto and stayed that way the entire ride.

Morisuke envied his qualities of heavy sleep.

Kyoutani sat in the far back the entire time with an impressively calm demeanor. 

Well, that is, up until they took a corner too fast and Semi flew on top of Yahaba, and Yahaba screamed in pain because his arm was pinned.

Just for the record, Kyoutani _did not_ proceed to punch Semi over the backrest and into the trunk while he pulled his newly bonded mate into his lap.

 _No way_.

He _wasn’t_ a protective idiot like the other alphas.

Kuroo suggested that once everyone from the former third years time in high school graduated, they should pick a destination every year and go together for a week or two. Make it a tradition. Everyone was strangely ok with the idea, a first considering the original ‘volleyball idiots’ road trip had been haphazardly arranged. Not to mention it had been solely because Kuroo was in touch with Coach Nekomata, Oikawa was whiny and missed Iwaizumi, the meme team needed no good excuses to skip school, Semi did it ‘for Shirabu’, Yaku was forcibly thrown into the car, Daichi loved Suga enough to risk his sanity, Yamamoto was just crazy, Tendou had no idea what was going on and just went with it, Ushijima missed his guess monster, and Suga was far to ok with being checked out of university classes by his impostor brother-in-law. 

Morisuke had to admit, they wasn’t bad, these road trip things.

Although, by the time the first years, now third years, graduated, they were going to need a freaking tour bus. 

One thing was for certain.

Next year, Yamamoto _is not driving._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IMPORTANT DEAR READERS PLEASE READ!  
> Alright we're gonna be time skipping soon, so I need some opinions here. No guarantee I'll even do what gets the most pushes, I just want to test the water and see what everyone is looking for. Basically there are three ways this story could go.  
> A. Some domestic, a bit of fluff, and Mori's insecurities making a resurfacing which would cause some angst to go on.  
> B. A few chapters of domestic, such as moving in, Yaku's first job and so forth, then the story would end.  
> C. Finally, I would proceed with them moving in at college, and then end the story. Then I would move on to work on my Haikyuu Snapshots Pack fic, which has been decidedly titled 'One Pack' and would be a big orgy of fluff and angst and every ship I ship will sail away into beautiful blue oceans because I want them too.   
> Now that that's said, for the most part, I'm going to go with option C because 'One Pack' would be a continuation of this story, with some minor changes *such as Kuroo's and Yams's gender because I'm a sucker for Omega!Kuroo, as well as Alpha!Yams, which would then proceed into my beloved KurooTsukki and YamaKen! :D :D :D*   
> So, as stated, most likely option C, but I'll see what everyone is saying, and then decide where to head for the last few chapters! Finally, as always, thank you for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is officially the LAST CHAPTER of this story! It is COMPLETE thank you all for all of your support towards this! I wound up going with option C because I think making "One Pack" into an actually cohesive story would be really good, and I would really enjoy it. I would be able to mix together all of my ships and pull in my favorite characters that normally wouldn't go together, as well as plenty more LevYaku, because it is my OTP of all OTP's. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to By your Side!

 

**_Two years later._ **

 

Morisuke was absentmindedly studying in the dorm room alone, preparing for his school year end exams before summer hit, when his phone buzzed on the table beside him. The screen lit up with tell tale silver hair and green eyes in a photograph Yaku had set.

He took up the device and snapped it open.

“Hello?” 

“MORI!” 

Yaku yanked the phone away from his ear with a shout.

“What is it?” He demanded as he put the phone back to his ear again.

Lev was clearly bouncing excitedly from the other end of the line.

“I did it! I got in!” 

Morisuke’s mouth fell open for a moment before he felt his heart swelling 

with pride and anticipation.

“Really?” He asked into the phone.

“Really!” Lev shouted out in celebration, before going on a tangent about how hard the exams had been and how much he’d studied and how relieved he was that he’d gotten in.

If Morisuke wound up having to try not to fall asleep half way through the conversation because he was missing his regularly scheduled nap, then at least Lev was to oblivious to notice.

 

**_That Fall._ **

 

Yaku stumbled into the small apartment with the last box and dropped it onto the kitchen counter with a groan.

Lev wasn’t here yet, he was still back in Tokyo, while Morisuke’s classes picked up a bit early, as well as his devotion to the volleyball team. Exhaling, he looked around and couldn’t help being just a little bit nostalgic.

It had been just over four years since he’d accepted Lev’s proposal of courtship. A little over three since they’d become mates. He’d been in college for two years. Now Lev was going to be joining him and he would never have to stress over stretched mating bonds or three hour train rides to visit ever again. From tonight, when Lev would arrive to stay, on out, they’d be together. It wasn’t anything fancy, but the money Morisuke’s parents had put away to help him find his first place, combined with the money Lev’s parents had saved for the same purpose, had scraped together into enough for this. The apartment had a main living room, which was in one large room along with the small kitchen, separated from the living room by a countertop, and a small dining room with a four chaired table. A single large bedroom with a decent sized closet was off from there, across from the front door, with a single full bathroom in the small hallway between the living area and the sleeping area. 

Groaning, Morisuke sank down onto the old black couch donated by his parents. The rest of the furniture was either odds and ends their families had had in storage, or thrift store purchases. Most of the room was still filled with stacks of cardboard boxes containing dishes, clothes, pictures, and other things. 

Stretching his arms above his head after resting for a few minutes, the omega stood and moved into the bedroom, hoping to at least get some unpacking done before Lev arrived. 

When he got into the bedroom he dragged in a box filled with all of this clothes, and got to work folding and hanging his entire wardrobe.

He found his old school uniform at the bottom, the second button on his blazer was missing. 

_Because I left it on Lev’s desk before I headed home...the next day when I saw him he was all but crying. Idiot._

He folded the outfit up and stored it in the corner shelf in the closet. 

_Suppose I’ll keep it, Kuroo was saying he wanted to do a throwback with everyone. Make everything bring their old school uniforms on the road trip. I guess that’s the whole point of piling into a van with Yamamoto driving for a week. I swear I’m not letting him anywhere near the wheel next summer._

He unboxed his usual tee shirt collection, jeans, few formal clothes, annoying omegian clothes he was all to happy to hide on the top shelf with his school uniform. He was likely to wear the old uniform more then he’d wear _that_ stuff. He lined up shoes at the bottom, having taken one side of the closet for his things, leaving the other side for Lev to put his wardrobe in. A flash of red caught his eye when he opened his second box. 

He had to laugh at how the old ‘Mama Kitty’ patch was folded neatly on top, still stitched securely into the sleeve. 

“Dammit, Inuoka...” He muttered as he hung up the jacket, with they’re matching sweatpants that read ‘Nekoma Volleyball’ down the leg. Further down white caught his eye, and he smiled when he produced his match uniform, with the number three in red and the red collar and shorts. Along with this came his old sports bag. 

 _Wait...where did I get this thing again?  
_ Off colored eyes furrowed as he stared at the familiar gray canvas that he’d carried on his back too and from his school and practice every day. 

_Oh..._

Yaku smiled fondly.

_Lev gave this to me for my birthday in early during my third year..._

He settled the bag in the back of the closet and continued with digging through the clothes. The majority was tee shirts collected over his entire life, from volleyball tournaments, vacation spots, other random things as well. After so much hanging of coarse cotton tees and plain button ups, it surprised him when his fingertips brushed over a smooth, silky material.

Grasping it and tugging it free, the black hem fell from a red midsection.

“Really, Mei?” He sighing in exasperation, shaking his head.

_This thing gave me a lot of trouble. Even though I’m still not sure if I should hate her or thank her for hurling me out the door in this stupid outfit that day...it was the start of something a lot bigger then she’ll ever know. From that day on out, I just couldn’t help but get worse then I already was._

Examining the red bell sleeve, he found there was a discoloration there.

From where he’d wiped away his runny nose and teary eyes before Lev would panic as he hid behind that tree from hateful comments and longways glances. 

_I should throw this in the garbage._

He hung it up in the back of his side of the closet instead. 

Another few hours passed peacefully, the sun was nearly set. He got bored of hanging clothes after a few minutes and went to work on the kitchen, then the living room for a while before returning to finish off the clothes. On the last box, in the very bottom, after he’d gotten out everything and thought he was done, he found one more thing tossed in there at the very bottom of the box.

It really didn’t seem like it belonged in there.

It was a jacket. 

A heavy, bright red jacket with white stripes running down the sleeves. 

Issue was it was easily big enough to reach down to his knees. There could only be one culprit for how such an oversized garment made it’s way into his clothes.

_How the hell did one of Lev’s jacket’s get in here?_

He wondered as he put his nose to the article. It was his mates alright, the scent of pine and a winter forest clung tightly to the threads. Despite this, it had another distinct scent too it.

_This...no..._

His eyes widened and he took the jacket away from his face, swallowing.

_The park._

Vividly he recalled the downwards spiral, the worthlessness he’d felt, and how Lev had come and found him even when he didn’t want to be found. 

Never wanted to be found again. Not until he was gone off this earth.

His eyes grew somber as he gripped the simple object of cloth in his hands, feeling his throat closing up just at the memory coming back so strongly.

_When I ran out of the house that night...I didn’t want to come back...I didn’t want to see them again. Yet still he found me, and when I didn’t listen to reason he..._

Morisuke’s heart pounding a bit stronger, faster, against his ribcage at the prompting to recall emerald eyes lit on fire with anger and a deep roaring voice that had snarled at him. It didn’t make sense, how the person who could make him feel safe, warm, and comfortable could also make him feel more terrified and alone then anyone else could. 

Really two sides to the same coin, he supposed.

 _He saved my life that night. There’s no argument._  

Often he wondered if Lev really full understood that. Though he hadn’t consciously wanted to die, the fact that he’d wanted to throw himself into a drop was proof enough that he was getting to that point. It would have happened, surely, if Lev hadn’t come into his life. It was, admittedly, sped along by his appearance at first. Because what did a plain, hot headed, easily angered omega have any business doing, harboring a crush on an alpha like that? Someone like Lev who, outwardly, was everything any omega could want. Yaku honestly thought it was a little sad that once anyone got to know him, most people who’d approached him with the urge to court had run away. Overwhelmed by his childish spurts and still immature nature. 

_Hell, he’s almost nineteen and he still chases around ducks at the park while I try and pretend I don’t know him._

The omega sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

_How the hell did this even happen?_

Out of nowhere things were catching up. Ever since he’d started courting Lev his life had gotten more complicated. He didn’t mind, though, because it had also gotten so much better. He’d been brought out of a dark place where he was always hiding behind his spitfire temper. Behind how no one was brave enough to try and see who he really was. No one wanted to get him to open up to them, because they didn’t see the point for someone who was unattractive, short, and irritable.

No one saw any worth in him. 

No one, except Haiba Lev. 

Who’d shown up with his horrible volleyball skills, his annoying height, his perfectly, completely alpha, outwardness. 

Then, he’d revealed his idiocy. Constantly joking about Morisuke’s height, giving them rather the close hate-love friendship. How overjoyed he’d been the first time he’d been walking to school and seen Yaku arriving at the corner nearly the same time as him. 

The entire time as he watched from afar, he’d just sunk deeper and deeper. Kuroo and Kenma, the only two friends he had close enough to maybe, possibly, know, were unaware. His siblings couldn’t tell. His parents never noticed. Just because Morisuke had gotten way too good at hiding his feelings. Shying away and keeping his up his superiority act, so that no one would ever be able to see how he was crumbling away inside.

No one saw how much he was hurting.  
No one, except that stupid sixteen year old alpha.

Who, somehow, Yaku had learned years later, noticed it after only knowing his future mate a few weeks. Lev had explained it as seeing how sad Morisuke’s eyes looked. Yaku supposed that was one thing he hadn’t learnt to hide. 

Morisuke hugged the jacket to his chest as his mind ran wild with the events of years past.

_He saw something in me that I couldn’t see in myself._

A tear slipped down his cheek.

_When I was ready to just let it end, he became a reason for me to keep trying, if just for another day._

_Another day turned into another week, and another week turned into another month. Now another month has turned into another year. Another year...just now...it turned into another lifetime._

Hiding his face in the jacket that had stirred these thoughts, Yaku felt like the last of those demons that used to be tearing down his sanity and ripping apart his life, vanish into a ray of gold.

_I’m not hurting anymore. For the first time since I presented, I feel like I deserve to be an omega, and for the first time I started courting him, I feel like I’m worth him. That everything he gives me is worth it, and that everything I give him is enough in return._

The doorknob rattled and the apartment door swung open inwards.

“Mori? I’m here!” A cheerful voice called in.

Yaku wiped hastily at his face with his sleeve.

_He really did save my life, this idiot._

“Welcome home, beanpole!” He called as he dropped the jacket onto the bed and walked out into the living room.

_He’s the reason I’m still breathing today._

His feet left the ground as his mate snatched him up and enveloped him with lanky, overlong arms and a kiss that made his heart flutter.

_But hell can freeze over before I ever truly tell him that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!  
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of this story as a whole, and any requests for One Pack that I can take into consideration before going to start work on it! I don't know when to expect it to go up, but if I can do the same writing rate that I did for "By your Side" then it should be sometime around the end of December/start of January. Hopefully. No promises. Really, though, I didn't think this story would get as far as it did, and I am beyond proud of it! Thank you all SO SO SO much for supporting it so that I felt it was worthwhile to write, I'm so glad it did so well, and I hope I'll get to see plenty of familiar pennames when I do post 'One Pack'.  
> Once more THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY! :D  
> *Edit: One Pack has been posted! Please go and check it out! :D*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please drop a comment and give me some courage to actually continue this story, I've never written something like this before and would really appreciate the support! Thanks again!


End file.
